


Betrothed

by TiPoLover_22



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiPoLover_22/pseuds/TiPoLover_22
Summary: Based off of Scootingaround12's prompt on tumblr. 
The Rainbow trolls of the Valley Kingdom have lived in peace for years, but, suddenly, creatures from the forest are starting to come and eat their people and they have no way to defend themselves.The Forest Trolls of the Forest Kingdom had never had a problem with food until the Pod Boom came and, suddenly, there wasn't enough food for everyone.The Rainbow trolls have enough food to share and the Forest Trolls know how to defend themselves and a treaty is made. The Rainbow Trolls give them food and, in return, the Forest trolls train them to defend themselves.But, the Forest Trolls, being who they are, didn't feel as if a treaty was trustworthy enough and proposed an arranged marriage between their son, Prince Branch, and the Valley King's daughter, Princess Poppy.King Peppy almost refused, but after an unfortunate event, it had been his daughter to accept. But is the Happy-go-lucky Princess ready to wed the Forest Prince, who rumors say is the grumpiest, saddest, and most un-fun troll to ever live?





	1. Chapter 1

He didn’t understand why so many predators had suddenly come closer to his kingdom. Well, not suddenly. It had happened slowly, starting with creatures as big as they were. They would come and then the loud music and singing would scare them off. Soon, they grew more brave, staying for a while and watching. It had been two weeks when one finally snatched up a troll taking it who knows where. Everyone had been worried but he made sure to assure them that everything would be alright. It hadn’t even been a week before another one was snatched up. He kept assuring them that everything would be alright. A year had finally passed and he decided that enough was enough. He had lost too many good souls. King Peppy wasn’t about to let more of his subjects get eaten.

A truce with the Forest Trolls was exactly what he needed and it came at just the right time. They had negotiated through letters for the past month explaining how plans and preparations would work out and how they would send troops over to teach his citizens to defend themselves in exchange for food. All they had to do was come over and sign the treaty after he’d written his last “ok”. But then this letter came, explaining that his word wasn’t enough for them and that an arranged marriage was the only way to ease their worries. He reread the letter, hoping his eyes were messing with him, but they weren’t. The letter said what it said. He ripped the letter to pieces. His only chance to protect his trolls down the mud hole. He was not going to let his daughter marry some stranger, she deserved to marry for love.

“Darius, bring me paper and ink!” He called to his page troll. If his word wasn’t enough for them, then he would leave them be. His daughter did not deserve this. Darius brought him what he asked and Peppy was about to start writing when two of his subjects came in, rambling on about something. He held up his hand to cue silence. They both closed their mouths, but their eyes still looked like they were talking a mile a minute. “Now, what is it?”

“A child’s been caught in a spider web!” They both yelled in unison.

* * *

 

Looking at the purple child, she wondered how he got himself up there in the first place or why any child was so close to the forest border. Princess Poppy was sure that the only spoken rule of this kingdom was to stay away from the forest. And, yet, here she was, surrounded by some of her citizens, some of them children, looking up at a small child stuck in a spider web. “You’re going to be fine,” she yelled reassuring words as she brought her hair closer to his hand after countless cries of ‘I cant reach it!’. “Try again!” She wanted to save the child, badly, but if her hair got stuck on the spider web, they were both doomed.

“I still cant reach it,” the child cried.

Poppy felt like crying herself, this was bad. They only way to actually save the child was to wrap her hair around him and pull, but then that would get her stuck. The only one strong enough to pull their hair free from a spider web was Smidge, but she still wasn’t here even after sending some trolls to go find her. Others had decided that the King should know about this as well and had went to go inform him. “Poppy!” Someone yelled. She took a glance to her side to see an old troll with orange skin and magenta hair similar to her own.

“Dad, stay back,” she yelled. “I got his!”

Her dad didn’t listen, of course, for, in the next second, he was by her side, trying to pull her away from the border line. “Poppy, you need to get away from here!”

“No! He needs my help! I can get him!”

Trolls from all over the village were coming to watch the commotion, no one had any other ideas of how to save the child, so they stood there, feeling completely useless.

“Poppy, there’s no way to help him,” Peppy said, sounding tired.

“Yes there is,” she said, sounding hopeful. “If I could just stall until Smidge comes-”

“AAAHHH!!” Her peoples’ screams cut her off. She looked at them all shocked, wondering why they were screaming before turning to the where they were pointing at. On another tree, they could see a giant spider. Poppy’s heart started beating faster as it came closer and closer to the child. Everyone started running in circles and screaming in a panic and she didn’t know what to do to calm them down. Her father stood beside her and tried grabbing her hand.

“Where’s Smidge,” she yelled over the crowd. “Where’s Smidge!” She started running into the crowd and trying to find green-blue hair that matched said troll. She looked back the child to see that the spider was getting closer. Tears started forming in her eyes. “Smidge! Smidge, where are you!?” She saw something yellow running to her in a distance. “Smidge,” she yelled hopeful. It was her, it was definitely her!

“Poppy!” She heard her voice over everyone.

Poppy almost started crying with happiness when she finally got to Smidge. She grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the border. “There’s a kid trapped in a spider web,” she explained.

“I know, I was told,” Smidge assured.

“You think you could get him out in time?” Poppy stopped running and pointed to the spider that was still inching closer.

Smidge didn’t need to be asked twice and she let her hair grow over to the kid. Poppy noticed that the spider noticed what Smidge was doing and started crawling faster.

“It’s getting closer, it’s getting closer,” Poppy panicked.

Smidge started growing her hair faster. The spider seemed to take that as a challenge and started running or whatever you would call it for a spider. Smidge had her hair wrapped around the kid just as the spider grabbed him. Smidge started pulling as hard as she could and so did the spider, the kid screaming his little heart out as it happened. Smidge seemed to be running out of energy, so Poppy started helping pull. Finally, there was a snap. Everything went silent. Everyone looked up at the spider web. It was ruined. The spider was gone…Smidge’s hair was empty…the kid was lost to the forest.

“NOOOOO!!” Someone yelled right next to Poppy. She turned to see a light purple troll with tears running down her face, fall to her knees. The mother. Oh, no. Smidge and Poppy looked at each other before running over to the mom and hugging her, tears also in their eyes. It wasn’t long before the entirety of the troll village was huddled in one big hug, comforting the mother that had just lost her child.

* * *

 

The day went on as normal, well, as normal as anyone could muster. There was no singing, no dancing, but every hug time, everyone would seek out the poor mom. Poppy still hadn’t stopped crying. She was there, she could have done something. No one blamed anyone, not even the kid. These times were just dark times. But she could have done _something_. She really hoped the treaty was coming along well. “Poppy.” She turned to see her dad at the door of her pod-room.

She got up immediately and tried to make herself presentable. “Dad,” she said, nodding her head to him. Suddenly, her bracelet dinged. Hug time. She looked at her dad before breaking down into tears. He hugged her tight. “I want this sadness to end, this isn’t good for our trolls.” She broke the hug and looked him in the eye. “Please tell me they’ve agreed.”

King Peppy was speechless. Should he tell her? He didn’t want to, but he had to. “They’ve agreed…” He almost flinched at the hopefulness in her eyes. “…but under one condition.”

Poppy’s tears were now tears of happiness. She wiped them away with a smile. “Well, it’s only one, whatever it is, it can happen, right?”

She had no idea. “That condition,” he started slowly. Her eyes were getting wider with hope. He closed his eyes, not brave enough to look at her reaction. “…is that you marry the Forest Prince.”

He opened one eye. His daughter had only one expression and it was astonished. He didn’t know long it had been but she started moving. Her head, anyway. It started out slowly, her head going down and up and then she started nodding rapidly. “I’ll do it, I’ll do it for our trolls.”

“No!” Peppy shocked himself with the unbidden word. “I-I mean, I don’t…I don’t…” He sighed. “I wanted you to marry for love.” He looked down at his feet. “You deserved as much.”

Poppy grabbed his hands and smiled into his eyes. “Dad, my happiness doesn’t come from just one troll, it comes from the smiles that our trolls give us every day. So, I’ll have to have a beautiful wedding and a wonderful marriage, but our trolls will be safe,” she assured with a playful smile.

Peppy smiled at his daughter. What did he do to deserve someone so wonderful? He kissed her forehead. “I am so grateful that I have you.”

Poppy smiled at him before yelling, “Satin! Chenille! We have a wedding to plan!”

* * *

 

Everyone had made it back safely. Prince Branch sighed in relief when his Second-in-Command came over to him. She was the only colorful troll in the Forest Kingdom, everyone else’s colors were dull and sometimes even grey. He looked at her, hopeful. She shook her head and took off her helmet before she spoke. “We couldn’t find anything, sire. Nothing that would feed everyone, anyway.”

A month ago, a search party for food was arranged to find more resources for the Forest Kingdom’s growing population. Over twenty trolls had went and each one came back empty handed. He expected as much. Not many things grew in this forest except the many poisonous plants they tried to avoid and the mushrooms they used to be able to live off of before the pod boom happened. His people were starving because of the low rations they were given each week. He had hoped, but, from experience, he knew hoping was worthless. And here was living proof.

He nodded. “Thank you, Commander Suki,” he said.

“Mama!” They both turned their heads over to a small child running to his mother who had been part of the search party. Branch knew the kid; he had trained him in archery one summer. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t let out a few tears when the kid was saying bye to his mom, not knowing if she would come back. But she was here now so it was fine.

Branch gave her what the forest trolls called a smile, but to her, it was more of baring their teeth. “I have good news,” he said to his commander.

Suki listened intently. “Did they agree? Will the treaty be signed?”

Branch’s smile was frozen in place. He nodded. “Not exactly, there's one other thing.”

Suki raised a brow. “The Rainbow trolls aren’t ones to add additions to a deal they’ve already placed.”

“They weren’t the ones that added the new condition. My parents were.”

Her eyes widened. “Well, I hope it wasn’t something too irrational. What did they ask for? A new variety of food, some tips on homemaking.”

“…I am to marry the Valley Princess.”

“Oh! Oh, well that’s not so bad.” He gave her look; she didn’t back down. “I knew the princess when I was a girl. You’re going to love her.”

Branch shook his head and started walking to the castle. Suki followed behind him. “She’s a rainbow troll, Suki. How do I deal with that?”

“I’m a rainbow troll, sire,” She reminded as they entered the castle. Everything the Forest Kingdom made was made of stone or wood and Suki never really got used to that. She sometimes missed the warmth of pods and the music and the _singing_! Forest trolls didn’t sing and, even though she knew why, she couldn’t help but yearn for some sound. But she chose this life for a reason and she would stick to it.

“Well, I can deal with you,” he explained. “You’re not… How do I put this?”

Suki smirked. “Exhilarating? Overly joyous?”

“Annoying,” he said with his own smirk.

Suki punched him in the arm, making him let out an “ow”. “We’re not annoying,” she said with a smile. “We’re just happy. Something you should try.”

“I’ll stick to surviving, thanks.”

“So how exactly is this going to work? Will she be sharing a room with you or will she have her own?”

Branch was trying to understand what she was talking about before he remembered he hadn’t told her one little detail. “Actually…I’m going to be staying _there_.”

Suki almost dropped her helmet and turned to him with wide eyes. “Are you sure you can handle that?”

“It doesn’t matter if I can or not, I have to do this for my trolls. They need this.”

Suki knew all too well that they needed this. But she was worried for Branch. He didn’t like singing or dancing or even PDA which was everything the Rainbow trolls loved to do. She was very skeptical about this and wasn’t sure if Branch should go through with it for his own safety. But, then again, Branch never really thought of himself when it came to the Forest Kingdom, often putting himself in harm’s way to save a subject every now and then. She looked down at her feet. He had to do this.

“Suki?” She looked at him. “I’ve requested that you and a few of your trolls come with me to help train the Rainbow trolls.” She looked at him. “You’ll be coming to the Valley Kingdom with me.”

It took her a second to realize what that meant. She started blinking rapidly and her breathing hitched. Suddenly she was fanning her face and trying not to smile.

Branch stared at her, confused for a second, before he realized what she was doing. He started to panic. “Don’t cry!”

“I’m trying not to, sire” She said, her voice cracking. “Bu-but I ca-can’t help it!” Tears started falling down her eyes. She was finally going back to the valley. She had her reasons for staying here and now she had the chance to go back. To go back to the singing, the dancing, the hugging, and the happiness. No more boring old stone walls, only colorful warm walls made of hair. No more boring days training and waiting to actually talk to someone, only talking and hugging whenever she felt like. She was going back to the place she loved so much. She was going home. It was all a bit overwhelming. “I think- I think I’m gonna go to my room,” she explained with a sniff. “When are we leaving?”

Branch had no idea what was going on in her head, but her eyes only had one emotion. Happiness. It made him uncomfortable, but his Commander had asked him a question. “We’ll be leaving in the morning. So I want your trolls picked and your things packed. Be by the stables right after Seep Through.”

Suki nodded. Seep Through was a time in the morning that the sun seeped through the leaves of the biggest tree near the castle, made its way through the holes of the castle, and finally landed on the stone of Ancestry, the stone that had all the names of the royal family carved into it. It was beautiful sight to see and almost everyone woke up in the early morning just to see it. Looks like she would be able to see it one last time before she left. “Of course, Sire, I’ll get to it right away.”

“Good,” he said before climbing up the stairs that lead to his room. He shut his door with a sigh. Even Suki thought it was good idea, albeit worried for him at first. He trusted Suki’s judgment, plus she was the only one who had ever actually been to the Valley Kingdom. It was her home and he didn’t bring her along just because he wanted to be nice. Seriously, he wasn’t nice. He just needed her there because she was one of his best soldiers. That’s it. He started preparing for the last dinner he would ever have here.

* * *

 

“…and we’ll split those with the children, the children have always had a sweet tooth,” the king said about one of the many foods they would be getting with the treaty.

“Those new mushrooms would definitely taste good in our root-stew,” the queen added.

Branch could only poke at his food as his parents pretended there was nothing wrong with him. He felt like blurting out every curse word he knew and firing lit-arrows into the sky with battle cries to be able to let out his anger. But he had to suck it up for his kingdom.

“Branch, what do you think,” his parents asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

“I think you should start making decisions without me so that you’ll get used to me not being here.” He tried to say it as formal as possible, but he was sure that had failed for her parents were looking at him worried.

The queen glanced at the king before looking at Branch. “Son, we know this is hard for you, but we wouldn’t ask it of you if it wasn’t the right thing to do.”

He sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

“We only want what’s best for the kingdom,” his father explained.

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good,” his parents said in unison. “Now eat,” his mother said. “It’s your favorite.”

Indeed, it was. He took a giant spoonful to fill his empty belly. And yet, he still felt empty.


	2. Chapter 2

She met up with him at the stables right after Seep Through. She had handpicked trolls she knew would not be missing anything here and those who were interested in what the Rainbow Trolls were like. There was a total of twenty trolls, she wasn’t sure how many the prince wanted but she figured it would be enough. She had attached all her belongings to the hummingbirds just as everyone else did and that’s when the royal family came.

Everyone bowed down to the King and Queen. The King was a washed out blue with black hair and a violet nose, as was his son. The Queen was a pale rose with washed out violet hair and also had a violet nose. Forest trolls weren’t devoid of all color, but it would be refreshing to see colors that weren’t dulled or washed out just to blend into the forest. She smiled as she stood up and got on the bird. “The ride to the Valley Kingdom is a two-day ride by humming bird,” She explained. “We’ll either make it there by tomorrow’s nightfall or the morning after that, depending on how many stops we make.”

The king, already settled on his bird as well as his family, gave her nod. “Alright. Lead the way, Commander Suki.” And she did.

* * *

 

It was a normal morning for the Trolls. A week had passed since the spider incident that no one dared mention. So imagine everyone’s surprise when birds, not just “a” bird, but birds, flew over their heads and straight for the Castle-pod. Everyone started panicking and heading towards the Castle-pod to see what was up. What were birds doing here? Was it the Forest Royals? Was the Princess serious about the marriage? Were they really going to finally be able to protect themselves? They would find out when they got there.

Everyone stared at the dark trolls that were covered in some sort of armor. Each one hammered something into the floor and tied their birds to it. Finally, they all took out their helmets and everyone gasped. These trolls were definitely forest trolls. Their ears were pointier and their noses bigger and their eyes seemed to glow even in the sunlight. But what really caught their attention was the one who looked nothing like that. It was a troll with bright pink skin and a sky-blue nose with orange hair. Many trolls did a doubletake on the troll that seemed to be in the most beautiful armor out of all of them. “Suki?”

She only took a glance at them before she placed her helmet on in a bag connected to the bird. They all watched as she headed to a more beautiful bird that held someone who had to be important. She stood there, waiting for the person to get off. The person had on a cape and a helmet like all the others, dull and let out part of the hair. When they took it off, some trolls gasped, some trolls fainted, some trolls started fanning their faces with smile, and some just looked utterly shocked. This troll was the most handsome troll they’ve ever seen.

Branch looked at the citizens with a flinch. All those smiles and colors and why were some on the ground? He turned to Suki, confused. “You’re attractive, sire,” she explained. He looked even more confused. She shook her head with a smile and started walking him to his parents. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fiiiiiiieeeeee-eeh,” she slurred the word remembering how Rainbow Trolls were with someone they found attractive. Would he be fine? He was going to be married, it wasn’t in the heart of a rainbow troll to flirt with someone’s significant other. She gave him a reassuring smile. “You’ll be fine.”

“You know, the first time you said that, you didn’t sound so sure and that worries me.”

She only smiled as she let him walk ahead. “The King will be meeting you since he has no known guards. Or, at least, that’s what I gathered from what the letters said. The wedding will be today before sunset and that’s all we know. I believe King Peppy will explain everything once we meet him.”

Branch nodded before looking around. “Do you want to go and re-socialize with everyone, Commander?”

She shook her head. “No, sire.”

“Making sure the wedding goes as planned is her first priority.” They both looked towards the king. “Suki, if you would lead my wife to the castle.”

She bowed to him. “Of course, your majesty.” She locked arms with the queen and started walking her towards the Castle-pod.

“Son,” the king said. “I would like for you to not be so cold while you’re here. This side of the species are a bit sensitive.”

“Yes, father.”

“And please do your best with the princess. Like your mother said, we wouldn’t ask this of you if it wasn’t the right thing to do.”

“Yes, father, I know.”

“Good.”

“Excuse me,” Suki said to some young trollings. “Could you inform the king that that the Forest royals have arrived?” Some of them nodded and ran into the Castle Pod and only one remained.

“What are you,” asked the trolling. Suki thought it was adorable the way the child’s eyes were looking in opposite directions.

“Well, small one, I’m a rainbow troll.”

“But you came from the forest.”

“I’ve lived there for over ten years.”

“That’s amazing.”

“Commander,” the queen called. “I need you to rally up your men, please. I believe the Valley King is coming to us soon.”

Suki bowed, a little disappointed that she wasn’t able to speak to the child a bit more. “Of course your highness.” Suki cleared her face of all emotion as she turned to her men. “Assemble position!” She commanded with a booming voice. She didn’t really feel like taking a glance at the rainbow trolls surrounding them, fearing of being able to see what they were thinking. After her men were positioned into two lines she turned to stand by the Queen, her Husband and son already by her side.

The children came out, followed by King Peppy. The old troll looked like he had seen better days. But when he had a citizen getting eaten every other week, Suki was sure that he had. He stopped right in front of them with a smile on his face. “Welcome to my kingdom,” he said with a bow. “If you will just follow me.”

Branch looked around at the inside of the castle. It was bursting with color and had a sweet smell to it and it looked fuzzier than the cotton found in the forest. It was sickening. Taking a glance at his parents, he was sure they thought so too. Not paying attention to any words being said, he didn’t know what to say when his name was called. “What do you think, Branch?” His father asked.

His eyes widened. “Uh, yes. That would be great.”

“Wonderful,” King Peppy said.

As he called over some names he had never heard before, Branch leaned closer to Suki. “What did I just agree to?”

“To have the wedding first and to be left out of the negotiations,” she answered.

Branch looked annoyed, but it made sense. He was going to be staying here, not his parents. He didn’t really need to be at the negotiations.

That’s when two trolls came over. Branch stared in awe at their conjoined hair. Twins like this were rare.

Suki wasn’t sure why the blue troll of the two couldn’t stop staring at her. She was sure this wasn’t something new in rainbow troll culture, but she just couldn’t place her finger on it.

“Satin, please take the Prince to a dressing room-pod and Chenille-”

“I would like to take the Prince instead,” the blue one said with some sort of accent. Branch guessed that one was Chenille and was a bit suspicious as to why she wanted to take him instead.

Peppy chuckled, knowing exactly why. “Of course. Satin, please go get Poppy ready.”

“Of course, your highness,” the pink one said, also with an accent.

Before either of them could move, they both closed their eyes, took one step away from each other, and their hair split in two. Everyone but the Valley King was amazed and Branch was sure that this was a norm here. He watched as the blue troll, Chenille, ran over to Suki. Branch grabbed the hilt of his sword just in case the troll might cause any harm to his Commander and out of the corner of his eye, he could see that his parents did too. But all the troll did was hug her arm tight. Branch almost laughed at Suki’s panicked expression. He felt like laughing even harder when the troll started to inspect her by touching her hair and poking at places all the while Suki was trying to shake the troll off of her. “Your highness,” she said to the queen.

Branch looked at his mother, who looked just as bemused as he did. “Why don’t you go with them, Suki. Simpson can be in charge while you’re gone.” A dull green troll’s ears perked up at the sound of his name.

Suki would have glared at them if it wasn’t for the fact that they were royalty. “Of course, your highness.” Suki was finally able to pry of this Chenille. Now she knew why she was staring at her. She found her attractive and she knew how trolls got with someone they found attractive. “Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to compose yourself.”

“You can call me Chenille,” she said with a smile.

Suki forced a smile. “Right, Chenille, if you’d sow us to the dressing room-pod.”

“Yes, of course.” She grabbed Suki’s arm again and Suki wasn’t sure if she didn’t hear her sigh or if she just didn’t care. “Right this way,” she said to the prince, nonchalantly. Then she proceeded to ask Suki a gazillion questions as she dragged her up some stairs.

* * *

 

Satin was preparing Poppy’s dress, which was turning out to be quite the challenge since the poor troll would not stop moving. “Oh, I’m so nervous!” She squealed. “What if this doesn’t work out? What if the rumors are true? What if he doesn’t even talk to me after the wedding? Satin, I don’t want a marriage like that!”

Satin held on to her shoulders to keep her still. “You’re going to be fine, girl. I had a good look at him before I came up here, he’s very handsome.”

“What does that matter if the rumors are true? What if he really doesn’t like singing or dancing or hugging? What am I supposed to do, those are my friendship making skills!”

Satin put her hands on her hips. “Ok, who are you and what have you done with my friend, Poppy?”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“I’m serious,” she said. “You shouldn’t worry!” She put the last finishing touches on Poppy’s dress. “He’s not going to be able to resist you.” She turned the troll around and showed her to the mirror. Poppy’s eyes widened. The twins really outdid themselves. She let her hand slide down her gown. “What is this?”

Satin seemed excited to answer. “It’s polyester silk with a sunray pleat because those are so gorgeous! Spin around!” Poppy did so and she wasn’t the only one who squealed. “Oh! Chenille would have loved to see this moment!”

“I love it! Why lavender, though?”

“Lavender means uniqueness, and your marriage is going to be the most unique of any marriage to ever happen. A rainbow troll has never married a forest troll before. It also symbolizes romance and we thought that this color would be good luck for the both of you. The Forest Prince’s outfit is a Lavender vest and black pants. I didn’t want to make them out of pure silk because I feared he might rip it, so it’s made out of satin, which is sturdier. Oh, Poppy! He’s going to look so great in it! I’m so jealous of you!”

Poppy let out a nervous chuckle. “Yeah, jealous. Where is Chenille, by the way?”

“She’s getting the prince ready. She was supposed to come and get you ready, but she was eager to go with the prince.”

“Why?”

Satin had a smirk. “I think she likes his guard.”

Poppy chuckled. “That poor forest troll.”

Satin shook her head as she brought her to sit down and tried her best to find the perfect place for the veil. “Actually, I don’t think she was a forest troll. She looked like a rainbow troll with her bright pink skin and sky blue nose.”

“What?”

“Yeah, she gave off this impression of sophistication like a forest troll would, but she was just too colorful to be one.” If Poppy didn’t have bangs, she could have just placed it on the hair line, but she didn’t want to do that, that was so unoriginal. Maybe she could place it with a tilt making it look like it was part of her bangs. Yeah, that would look cute. She let out a small, “Oh!” as Poppy grabbed her hands.

“You’re sure that the troll was bright pink?” She asked slowly.

“Well, yes, but what-” Poppy was already running out of dressing room-pod. “Poppy!” Satin started running after her. “Where are you going?!”

“To the prince’s dressing room-pod!” She called.

“But there’s so many dressing room-pods!”

* * *

 

Branch grimaced as the blue troll let out another squeal, Suki needed to stop answering questions truthfully. Now, how did he tell her that without the blue troll hearing?

He took a look in the mirror and couldn’t help but think that, yes, despite it all, he looked good in his outfit. He wasn’t usually one for things that shine, it was too noticeable, but he liked how the lavender material would shine when light would hit it. And the pants weren’t too bad either, they were just black. Shiny black, but still black. He could have had worse colors. Heck, it could have been pink.

He flinched at another squeal. “Ma’am, would you please stop flirting with my Second-in-Command, she’s working.”

The troll sent a pout to Suki before turning to work on the prince’s hair. She had just barely put some sort of headgear on his when his ear started twitching. Someone was coming. That’s when someone burst through the door yelling, “Suuuukkkkiiiiiii!!” Before he could even glance at the troll, something white was thrown at his face.

“You can’t look at her before the wedding!” Someone yelled.

So the princess was in here? What on earth for?! He wasn’t going to look like a fool with a piece of cloth of his head just because of some stupid marriage superstition that even the forest trolls believed in. He took it off with closed eyes and opened them again once he had turned the other way. Oh, look! A curtain he could hide behind.

Poppy brought her hold friend into a crushing hug which hurt her more than it hurt Suki, she was sure. She pulled away. “What are you wearing?”

Suki looked down at herself. “I’m wearing leather armor, it’s suitable for the forest, but I guess it’s rather silly wearing it here.”

“Oh my gah, you sound so formal,” Poppy joked. Then she became serious. “Is that where you’ve been all this time? The forest?”

“Well, yeah. I kind of had reasons for staying.”

Poppy smiled and her eyes started to gloss. “You know, when you left, we expected you to come back within a week. When that didn’t happen, we expected two weeks.” Tears started to fall. “And when a month past, we still didn’t give up on you. A year,” Poppy choked out. “We gave you a year. And when you didn’t come back, we finally decided that you were lost to the forest.” Poppy hugged her again, suddenly sobbing. “I’m so glad your back. We loved you so much and it was hard to be able to let you go. No one sang for months and a few turned grey and we just-” She let a sob. “We just weren’t prepared for that and we weren’t able to handle it. It took years to get over it, Suki, you were like my sister.” She hugged her tighter. “I’m so happy your back,” she cried into her shoulder. She wasn’t hugging back. Why wasn’t she hugging back?

Unbeknownst to the princess, Suki was letting a few tears drop. They had waited for her. She had expected as much, but only a few months. But to have hope for an entire year, it must have killed them inside. And it did. She suddenly wrapped the princess in a bear hug, tears of her own falling on the princess’s shoulder. “It’s glad to be back.”

Poppy pulled away and wiped the tears away. “So, how have you been?”

Suki wiped away her own tears and sort of jumped when Chenille hugged on to her arm. For some reason, Chenille was already used to this. “I’ve been good. I learned a lot of new things about the forest and our kind when the prince took me in after saving my life. Though I appreciate everything, the Forest Kingdom was incredibly dull.”

“Hey, my Kingdom is not that bad,” Branch snapped, finally entering into the conversation, still behind the curtain.

“Ah!” Poppy let out a shriek from the sudden, new voice. She looked towards the source and saw a peak of black hair coming out of the curtain. The Forest Prince! She put on a brave smile and took a step closer. “Hello,” she said with a sweet voice before Satin and Chenille blocked her path.

“Sorry, Poppy,” Satin started.

“But we can’t let you see the prince before the wedding,” Chenille finished.

“Oh, yeah, that’s right,” Poppy said, a bit disappointed. She would have liked to have at least one conversation before the wedding, see what he was like, what his interests and disinterests were. She guessed that wasn’t going to happen. She let Satin escort her from the room. Before she was completely out, she turned to Suki with a smile. “You owe me a dance, Suki.”

Suki chuckled. “Sure thing,” She said eagerly.

When she was gone she felt her arm get tugged and looked over at Chenille. “You owe me a dance, too,” she said with a flirtatious smile.

Suki sighed. “Sure thing,” she said, less eagerly. She couldn’t hide the tiny smile though. What could she say, the troll was growing on her.

Branch looked out from behind the curtain once he was sure the princess was gone. Suki wasn’t kidding when she said she knew the princess. He sighed. He trusted Suki way too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont care that they've only known each other for, like, an hour. I will die with this ship! Suki/Chenille FOREVER!! ♥♥♥


	3. Chapter 3

The princess sounded…ok, he guessed. She had tried to talk to him before those twins cut her off for the sake of tradition. She seemed nice. Hopefully she wasn’t as over-bearing as most trolls were being at the moment, crying at their seats when the wedding hadn’t even started yet.

His kind only took up a small spot of seating compared to the entire Valley Kingdom. It was hilarious how you could literally tell which troll kind was which. They were the only ones who had hardly any color in the see of colors that happened to be the trolls of the Valley Kingdom.

Music started playing and he almost groaned. The wedding was starting. He turned towards the aisle, awaiting his new bride. He found it odd that he hadn’t even seen a picture of her to get a vision of what she looked like. Maybe she was a nice purple or a deep blue, nothing too bright, he hoped. Any color would be fine except neons, brights, yellow, and-

Pink. The trolls walking down the aisle right now was pink. He took a glance at his parents who seemed unfazed. They knew! Oh, just wonderful! He was going to be married to some overly-pink, overly-joyous, fun-loving, party girl! Just great! He shouldn’t have trusted Suki on this. Oh, how he wished he could run away at the moment. It wouldn’t be too hard to fend for himself out there. But that would be incredibly selfish, he had an entire kingdom to think of. So he stayed put as the Valley King walked the Valley Princess down the aisle and offered her hand to him with tears in his eyes. He took the princess’ hand and lead her the rest of the way until they were in front of the pastor, where he turned to her and they locked eyes for the first time. Oh, great! Even her eyes were pink!

Poppy hadn’t a single clue how to describe the Forest Prince. For starters, he was like any other forest troll, his dark colors, his pointy ears, his sharp teeth when he said “I do”. He was no doubt handsome and she could definitely see why Satin would be jealous, especially in that outfit. But, none of that really mattered to her as she stared at her new husband. It was his eyes that caught her attention. They glowed, even in the sunlight, and were the brightest blue she’d ever seen. It didn’t seem right for a forest troll to have such beautiful eyes. Wait, why was it quiet? Why did the pastor stop talking? “Oh!” That’s why. “I-I do,” she stuttered, embarrassed.

The pastor nodded with a smile. “I, now, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Poppy’s eyes widened. That’s right! The wife and husband have to kiss! She wasn’t sure she would be able to do it. And she wouldn’t have to, for the Forest Prince said, “We forest trolls aren’t big on PDA, so, no, there will be no kissing.” Oh thank gah! She probably would have fainted before their lips even touched! Instead, the prince grabbed her hand and started walking down the aisle again. She knew, now, they were going to the tables set out on the other side of the castle pod. Now was a time for celebration.

* * *

 

Branch had made sure to stay away from everyone during the “celebration”. There was singing, there was dancing, there was a whole lot of hugging, and the worst part was that he couldn’t do anything because this wasn’t his kingdom. He could only sit at the table and hope that no predators came along.

The sun was going down and the princess was out dancing with whoever asked. He didn’t know if it was a social norm here for a married troll to be dancing with others, but no one seemed fazed by it, so he guessed it was fine.

He hadn’t seen Suki since before the wedding, which was not fine because he needed his Second-In-Command at his side should anything happen. But, he guessed it was ok for her to have a break and catch up with some friends, he just didn’t see why it had to be today, it could have been tomorrow or next week, after he was done showing his plans to the Valley King.

Instead, Simpson was at it his side, being as quiet as a mouse unless a troll came to ask the prince to dance, which, then, he would politely decline for him. So many had asked him for a dance but he wasn’t going to do it. He was only going to dance with the princess on their slow dance and then he would never dance again.

Another troll came up to the and Simpson declined for him before the trolls could even speak.

* * *

 

Poppy looked on as the prince just sat there, doing absolutely nothing. She turned back to Suki. “He’s bumming out the party,” she complained.

Suki only shrugged with a laugh. “What did you expect from a forest troll?”

“To mingle around like his parents.”

Suki took a glance at the King and Queen who looked like they were having the time of their lives feeding each other. A stranger would think that they were just being romantic, but Suki knew they were taste-testing the foods that were in the agreement to see how they really tasted. She didn’t tell any of this to Poppy though. “Sire’s always been this way, your highness. He’ll be fine.” She looked back at the princess to see a forlorn expression. “What’s wrong?”

“You keep calling me ‘Princess’ or ‘Your highness’. You haven’t said my name all day.”

Suki looked at her. That can’t be right…Can it? “I… I’m sorry, it’s just been so long. Sire doesn’t really let me call him by his name.” She let out a laugh. “I guess I’ve been away too long. Really sorry, your- I mean, Poppy.”

Poppy smiled. “Now there’s the Suki I know. You look so in place not wearing any of that armor. Your outfit is so amazing.”

Suki took a glance at her white and light attire and the gorgeous bracelets she had on. “Yeah, the twins threw it together for me at the last minute.”

“Probably Chenille’s idea.”

“Oh, I know it was Chenille’s idea. I had to ask her to get me drink to get rid of her. She’s probably looking for me right now.”

Poppy felt uneasy at that. “That was pretty mean.”

Suki shrugged. “She was being clingy. She already got her dance. I haven’t even accepted her yet,” she yelled, exasperated.  

Poppy smirked. “Yet?” She watched as Suki opened her mouth to say something, but didn’t. Instead, Poppy took pride in how her cheeks looked a bit brighter. “Have you talked to the Snack Pack yet?”

“We still call ourselves that?”

Poppy smiled at the way Suki included herself. “Yup, we even added a few new members. The twins are part of it too.”

Suki smiled. “I remember when it was just me, you, Cooper, and Guy Diamond. Did Biggie ever join?”

“You bet! There’s also this cutie named Smidge and there’s Fuzzbert as well. All nine of us make up the Snack Pack.”

Suki looked confused. “But there’s only eight of you.”

“You’re in it too,” Poppy said, softly. “Come on, I’ll show you.” Poppy grabbed her hand and headed towards where her friends might be. There was a shift in the music. Slow songs were probably starting which means she should hurry up and introduce Suki before the final dance.

Suki had other plans. She froze as the song started playing. She didn’t waste any time in trying to stop it. Snatching her hand from Poppy’s, she went to the nearest plant and catapulted herself towards the tallest mushroom where the music was being played.

Her little obstacle didn’t go unnoticed, for many trolls watched her with “Ooooh”s. She landed expertly on the mushroom and stopped the music, taking the arachniphone, a non-poisonous spider that let you speak as loud as you’d like, away from the previous DJ. She took a deep breath before she started speaking. “Sup, everybody! It’s DJ Suki up in here!” She felt some pride as those who remembered her started cheering to their hearts content. “Tonight, we’ll take it a little bit slower than that last song with everyone’s all-time favorite.” She started rubbing her hands on the beetle to start the music. She started to sing. “Wise men say only fools rush in…”

* * *

 

Branch looked on as someone who looked exactly like Suki started singing. He wasn’t stupid, he knew it was Suki, his commander, but she didn’t look like herself. Well, she probably did, but she didn’t look like how he had always seen her. She was brighter, smiling, and now she was singing. It didn’t matter to him at the moment, all that mattered was that Suki was a godsend. The last thing he needed was to listen to Total Eclipse of the Heart. He knew what to expect from himself even if he hadn’t heard it since that day.

What he didn’t expect was the Valley Princess to hold out her hand to him whit a smile on her face. “May I have this dance.”

He was about to decline but then thought of how it might look for a husband to deny his new bride a dance. He gave a nod and took her hand.

Once they were on the dance floor, she asked, “Do you know-”

“I can waltz, your highness,” he cut her off.

Poppy forced a smile. “You know, my name is-”

“Princess Poppy, I’m aware of this.”

“You can just call me Poppy.”

“Mm,” was his only reply.

Great, he wasn’t much a conversationalist and he kept staring at her with those piercing eyes that were now glowing to the max. “So, Branch, how did you learn how to waltz?”

Branch cringed at her saying his name, he wasn’t used to trolls saying out right like that, all alone with no status. “I had to learn it to come here. You rainbows do a lot of dancing.”

Poppy smiled at that. “We sure do!”

He twirled her as he said, “That wasn’t a compliment.” When he brought her back to him, her face held a look of confusion. “With dancing, theoretically, you would need music, and music is noise. And nothing attracts a predator like noise.”

Poppy felt a bit hurt by his words. “We’ve survived a long time without having to restrain our fun.”

“If that were true, this marriage wouldn’t have taken place.”

She heard a bit of accusation in his voice. “You make it sound like this marriage is my fault.”

Branch didn’t look her in the eye. “I didn’t say that.”

She glared at him, well, how a glare would look like for a Rainbow Troll. “I didn’t want this marriage any more than you did. You’re not the only one who had to give up things for their people.”

Branch understood immediately. “You had a lover.”

Poppy’s eyes widened at the way he said it. He didn’t state it as a question, he stated it as a fact. “It’s not like it matters now. _We’re_ married.” ‘ _And our first words to each other happen to be an argument, thanks a lot._ ’ “Did you have someone important?”

The answer was no, but Branch wasn’t about to share anything about him with her. “Like you said, it doesn’t matter now.” He twirled her again. When he brought her back, she started talking. Again. Couldn’t they just dance in silence?

“So, what’s it like in your kingdom?”

“It’s nice and silent.”

He didn’t explain further and Poppy was getting frustrated. Then she thought of an excellent plan. No one could resist the local sweetness of their favorite dish. “Have you ever had chocolate?”

Branch was a bit confused in her change of mood. “What?”

“Have you ever had chocolate. Cause if you haven’t, then you’ve been missing out.”

“What’s chocolate?” The word sounded foreign in his tongue.

“It’s this brown, sugary substance that everyone loves when they try it.” She didn’t like his piercing eyes at the moment.

“I think I’ll pass.” What did she think he was, stupid? Brown? Sugary?! That sounded disgusting!

Poppy wasn’t giving up. She broke up the dance and said, “I’ll go get you some,” in the most cheerful voice before running to the desserts table.

Branch had been sure that he had been clear with his answer. Apparently the pink sap didn’t care. Wonderful.

Poppy came back with two pieces of chocolate and held one up to his mouth. He backed away. “What are you doing?”

Poppy looked at him as if it were obvious. “I’m feeding it to you.”

“Well, don’t.”

“It’s what normal couples do.”

“We’re not a normal couple.”

“Well, we better start practicing,” She said with a smile.

“Look, Princess-” He was cut off with the most delicious thing he ever tasted being shoved in his mouth.

Poppy could tell by the look on his face that he liked it. “Taste great, doesn’t it?” He gave a short nod and she handed him the other one. Before she could even open her mouth, he shoved it in his. She looked at him, incredulously. “You were supposed to feed that to me!”

 Branch had wide eyes. “Oh.”

* * *

 

Poppy was giving a hug to everyone that was leaving, no matter how long it took or how tired she was. “Bye,” she said to a colorful troll named Harper.

“Thank you for coming,” her father said by her side, helping her with the departing. He took a glance at his daughter who looked happy, but he could tell that she was nervous. “Are you Ok?”

She gave him a sweet smile and a nod. “I’m fine.”

He put on a small smile. “Don’t play that with me, young lady. What’s bugging you?”

She didn’t really want to talk about it. It was a touchy subject and she wanted to keep it private, buried down forever so that she would never have to think about it. But this was her father she was talking to. If she lied to him, he would see right through her. She said bye to another troll before answering. “Earlier, when the prince and I were dancing, he asked me if I had a lover before this. And I couldn’t help but think of…”

Her father nodded. “Creek would have been good for you had none of this happened.”

Poppy nodded. “But my trolls come before me.” She said bye to another troll.

“How did he take it?”

Creek had not taken it well.

* * *

 

_Poppy had called Creek over to tell him the news. She had put this off long enough and now was the time to tell him before it was too late. Where was he, exactly? She saw a flash of turquoise and her heart started pumping faster. “Poppy,” said a purple trolls with turquoise hair and a smile on his face. He leaned in for a hug and she gave it to him. When he tired going for a kiss, she pulled back. “Poppy, Love, what’s wrong?”_

_She took a deep breath. “Creek, do you know anything about wedding coming up.”_

_Creek tried hard to hide his smile. “I may have heard a few things.”_

_Poppy spit it out. “The wedding is mine. And, I have to tell you something about it.”_

_Creek held up his hands as if he were surrendering. “No need to explain, Love. I completely understand.” Poppy wondered how he could. “You started planning the wedding before you could even ask. Well, you don’t need to worry, Love.” He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye. “My answer is yes.”_

_She looked at him, confused. He didn’t think- Did he? She took her hands away from him. “No, Creek. It’s not like that. I didn’t ask you here so I could ask you to marry me. I asked you here to tell you that we need to break up.”_

_Creek looked completely shocked. “What?”_

_“The wedding…is for me and Forest Prince.” He wasn’t responding, so she went on. “It’s to unite the Kingdoms so that we could get the training we need to defend ourselves and they get the food they need to feed their citizens.” He still wasn’t responding. In fact, it looked like he was frozen in place. She waved her hand in front of his eyes. “Hello?”_

_That seemed to snap it out of his trance. “I’m sorry, did you say we’re breaking up?”_

_“Yes.” She said quickly, afraid if she waited too long she wouldn’t be able to._

_“You’re kidding. This has to be a joke.” He took her hands and looked pleadingly into her eyes. “Please tell me your joking.”_

_She slowly took her hands back. “I wish I could. I’m going to be marrying the Forest Prince.”_

_“…But, Poppy, I love you.”_

_It shattered her heart to hear him say those words. “I love you, too. But I have to do what’s best for my trolls.” She could feel her eyes welling up. “I’ll see you around, Creek.” She left him there before a single tear could fall._

* * *

 

“He took it well,” she answered, her voice an octave higher.

Peppy could tell she was lying, but he didn’t press any further.

* * *

 

Branch stared out the bay window of his room. Seeing as everything that wasn’t his was bright or pink, this room wasn’t just his. He looked at his tiny bug that he kept in a cage. The small aqua-green bug that glowed was named Sprite and Branch loved her to death. He scolded himself for even forgetting her at the castle. If it wasn’t for Suki, he wasn’t sure what would have happened to her.

He took a glance at the door of the pod-room when it opened to reveal the princess in her nightgown. She looked surprised to see him in here. She looked even more surprised as she looked around what he was sure had been her room. She took one last glance at him before looking at the bed. He could tell what she was thinking and there was no way it was happening. He turned his body towards the window. “Goodnight, Princess.”

Poppy let out a sigh of relief before confusion settled in. “Wait, your sleeping there?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure, there’s enough room on my bed for two.” By that, she meant there was enough room for them to sleep on opposite sides of the bed and still have room in between.

“I’m fine, thanks.”

She gave a nod and headed towards her bed. Her good morals stopped her from actually getting into it. She turned to him. “Are you sure, cause there is literally plenty of space-”

She stopped talking when he sighed, loudly. Then he got up with his belongings, headed towards the opposite side of the bed, and threw his pillow on the spot he would be laying at. “Happy,” he asked, annoyance in his voice.

“Yes,” Poppy answered even though she knew it was rhetorical. She got all snuggled up into her side of the bed just as he got comfy on his. With her back to him and his back to her, they both drifted off to sleep, tired from today’s events.


	4. Chapter 4

The prince was a cuddler. Poppy had found that out two weeks ago when she had woken up with arms holding her tight and a face nuzzled in her hair. It was an awkward awakening and they didn’t speak to each other all day that day. This morning was the first time in two weeks that she didn’t wake up being cuddled since last night the prince decided that enough was enough and started sleeping at the bay window. It kind of put her off, she was starting to get used to it, she wondered what made him stop. She had tried asking Suki this morning, but her answer wasn’t very clear.

* * *

 

_“Suki, I have question…about the prince.” Suki was in her armor at the moment, so Poppy wanted to make this quick so she could go get her job done._

_Suki looked around and noted that everything was fine in this region before acknowledging Poppy. “Shoot.”_

_“Does he like to cuddle?”_

_Suki burst out laughing. Those laughs turned into snorts the longer she laughed. Poppy stood there, uncomfortable, as Suki fell to the floor, holding her stomach. It took a while for her to calm down, and by then she had Poppy repeat the question. She stood up and regained her composure. “I’m not really one to gossip, but I was friends with a few scullery maids. They told me stories of how the prince had to have the softest pillows and the softest blankets and the pillows were big enough to hug. So, yeah, I’m pretty sure he’s a cuddler. Why do you ask?”_

_Poppy explained the situation, trying not to blush._

_Suki thought about it. “He’s probably just embarrassed. Don’t worry about it.” Poppy’s hug bracelet, a watch that indicated what time of the hour to hug, dinged. As they were embraced, Suki laughed at some of her comrades’ faces as they were being hugged. They still hadn’t gotten used to it._

* * *

 

Poppy was now in the daycare, telling of the time when her three times great grandfather had freed them from the evil, nasty Bergens 200 years ago and that’s why they have the customs they have now. The kids had started asking questions and she answered them honestly.

“Isn’t the anniversary today,” one of the kids asked.

“You bet!” Poppy answered, cheerfully. “And that’s why, tonight, I’m throwing the biggest, the loudest, the craziest party ever to celebrate. And everyone’s going to be there.”

“Everybody,” one of the youngest trolls asked, sitting in her hair.

“Everybody,” Poppy answered before taking a cowbell out of her hair.

* * *

 

Branch was going over the schedule that would be taking place today. He had split his men into five groups of four to cover each region and each group would get at least fifty trolls to train. He would have liked for Suki to be here and help him, but she was out checking the traps that they had set up a week ago. So he was here with Simpson instead. They would have to add more traps in certain places should anything be caught in the previous traps. It’s how they did it in the Forest Kingdom.

The Forest Kingdom.

He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t feel a little homesick. The goodbye with his parents had been an awkward one.

* * *

 

_“Make sure to be nice to the princess,” his mother reminded. “These rainbow trolls are very sensitive.”_

_“Yes, mother.”_

_“And be sure to die down the partying they have, that’ll let them live longer.”_

_“Yes, mother.”_

_“And, by the gods we know and love, do not do anything to upset the princess.”_

_For some reason, his mother’s advice always had to do with the princess. It was probably some sort of women’s bond that all women had. He stood up straighter and looked her in the eye. “The princess will be fine, Mother. There are worst trolls she could have married.” Like Simpson. Simpson was a huge, intimidating troll that didn’t talk or acknowledge anyone other than his comrades or the royal family. He did his job right, though._

_“Alright,” she said, her worries easing a bit. “We’ll come visit you as soon as we can.” His mother jumped as a horn blew, signaling the King and his guards were ready to leave, they were just waiting on the queen. He and his father had already said their goodbye’s and his mother had been stalling long enough. She took a look at her son before walking towards the birds. Only to come running back to pull her son into an embrace. “I’m going to miss you.”_

_Branch had been frozen until she said that, not really ever being hugged by her before. Then he slowly put his arms around her as well. “I’m going to miss you, too.”_

_The hug hadn’t lasted long and his mother had given him a hasty goodbye before getting on the bird. He had waited to go inside until the birds and his parents were out of sight, not knowing when he would see them again._

* * *

 

That had not been the only awkward thing to happen since his stay here. He remembered the heat in his face when he woke up with his arms around the princess. They had avoided each other all day that day and he had made sure to sleep even closer to the edge to make sure it didn’t happen again. It happened again. After the fourth day, he had just given up and decided what happened, happened. That was until yesterday.

It had been a long day of setting out more traps around the village and by the time he got back to the castle, he still had to finalize the plans for the next day which had taken a few hours without Suki, being anywhere but where she was supposed to be, so he had been cranky by the time one of the maids of the castle brought him his food. And he was tired. This had never happened before since, one, his father was always there to discuss ideas and, two, his men were actually there when he needed them. He hardly ate anything before heading to bed. The room was empty when he got there, which made him even more cranky because where the heck was Poppy?! That thought made him do a double take on himself. Had he just thought that? He wasn’t going to pretend that he was getting used to how they woke up together and how one thought was swarming in his mind; Pink wasn’t that bad a color. He grabbed his pillow and a spare blanket and headed towards the bay window. This could not happen.

It couldn’t and he refused to let it. He handed the plans to Simpson just as he heard some loud banging noise followed by music…followed by singing. Oh, no!

The prince burst out of the castle pod, most of his men following. He looked at the little, yellow envelopes that trolls were carrying. He turned to four of his men. “Get the invitations from this side and I want them burned.”

He started walking towards where the music was coming from but it seemed to keep getting further and more and more trolls seemed to have invitations in their hands and singing to their hearts content. He turned to eight of his men. “Half of you stop the singing and rest of you get those invitations.”

As he made it closer to the music, he made the two men he had left tear down any decorations that were being put up. He was so close to who was singing. There was not going to be a party today. Not on his watch.

“Yeah!” Poppy finished singing the last note before she heard slow, sarcastic clapping. She looked down to see her husband looking up at them, unamused.

“Unbelievable, guys, really great,” he said sarcastically. “Good job, I could hear you all the way from the Castle-pod.”

Poppy jumped off from the pyramid of friends. They collapsed of tiredness when she did. “Oh, hi, Branch. I thought you were working.”

Branch glared at her. “And I thought you trying not to get your people eaten.”

Poppy was taken back by his words. “What are you talking about? We were only having a musical number to invite everyone to the party tonight. Even you! Look!”

He watched as Poppy took out a yellow envelope he was sure was made for him. She opened it to reveal a giant sun that said “You’re Invited” and a cartoon version of himself holding a heart on a rainbow singing a song with a voice that wasn’t even his. Finally, a whole bunch of glitter shot out at his face. He kept his eyes closed ‘til he was sure it was done. Then he took the invitation with a smile…right before he threw it on the floor and stomped on it. This caused all her friends to gasp and her to just stare on in horror. “I wouldn’t be caught dead at a party. But you will be _caught_ and _dead_ by any predator who decides to come check out what all the noise is!”

“Sire, don’t you think you’re being a little harsh.”

He turned to a troll that looked and stood just like Suki but it couldn’t be Suki because this troll was wearing colorful clothing and something over her ears. “Why aren’t you in uniform?”

Suki looked at him like he was crazy. “Because I’m on my break.”

“And who gave you a break?”

Suki gave him a mocking smile. “Why, the princess did so that I would be able to participate in this musical number.”

Branch glared at her. “And while you were messing around a predator could have attacked!”

“Hey, leave her alone,” Chenille said, coming to Suki’s side and hugging her arm.

Branch’s anger almost subsided at Suki’s pained expression. Almost. “You’ve been slacking on your training, haven’t you?”

Suki looked appalled. “Of course not! I do my training with Simpson at three finger mark every day!” Three finger mark was when the sun was three troll fingers away from hiding behind the trees of the forest.

Branch took out his sword so suddenly that Suki didn’t comprehend it until it was at her throat. “Then how come you weren’t prepared for this?”

Suddenly, Suki kicked his hand, knocking his sword into the air. She caught with an expert hand and got in a stance. “Who says I wasn’t?”

The entire Snack Pack was impressed, especially Chenille, who sighed, dreamily, at the fact that her new mate was very skilled.

Poppy didn’t like the fact that there were pointy objects too close to skin so she got in between them. “Ok, ok, come on guys.” She turned to Branch. “Suki is a Rainbow Troll whose been gone for over ten years. She’s a deserves a break from her duties.”

“Although I agree with that, I’d prefer it be after you all are trained,” Branch sneered at her. He held out his hand to Suki, who gave him his sword without a word.

“Whoa, whoa,” said a smooth voice. “Easy, there. Easy.”

Branch turned his head to see a calm troll floating in mid-air. No, wait, a bug was carrying him. The bug set him down on the ground and the purple troll started walking towards Branch with a smile. “Why not try a little positivity, mate. A little positivity might go great with that vest.”

Branch decided that he didn’t like this troll. “Who is this,” he asked no one directly. He really didn’t feel like addressing this troll.

“That’s Creek, Sire,” Suki answered.

Creek smiled at Suki. “Suki, I haven’t seen you in ten years. You look at dashing as the day we lost you.”

Suki smiled. “Thank you, Creek.”

He turned back to Branch and bowed. “Your highness, a little positivity wouldn’t hurt.”

Poppy hadn’t seen Creek since she broke up with him three weeks ago. She had heard from other trolls that he had taken three weeks of solitude to “refresh my aura”, as he had said. His words were right, but Poppy knew that Branch wouldn’t be so easily convinced. She turned to Branch, not really wanting to interact with Creek. “Look, Branch.” She saw him flinch at the sound of his name. If he thought he would call him anything other than his name, he was mistaking. “I understand your concerns, I really do. But today is a day to celebrate our freedom from the Bergens.”

Branch scoffed. “By leading them right to us?” He turned to Suki. “Your break is over.” He started walking away. “I want you to collect the rest of the invitations the others haven’t.” All the trolls around him gasped. He was confiscating the invitations?! “There is not going to be a party today.” He picked up his trashed invitation and held it up high. “Today is the day we finally start training, I expect you to be in your armor by then.” He started walking away again.

Poppy, hearing about the invitations, ran in front of him, blocking him from his path. “You can’t just declare that there’s not gonna be a party tonight! I spent hours on those invitations.”

“Not my problem, Princess.”

Poppy wished he would call her by his name, but she knew he never would. “Actually, it is your problem because I’m your _wife_ and my people expect a party to celebrate.”

Branch had an excellent idea. He put on a smirk as he voiced it. “Ok, Princess. If your people finish training early and aren’t tired by the time training is over you can have your party. But I doubt they’ll have enough energy to even sing solfege, let alone an entire song.”

Poppy crossed her arms. “You underestimate my trolls.”

“Well, we’ll just have to wait and see, now wont we?”

Poppy really hated that smug smile on his face at the moment. That’s when she heard a ding. It was her turn to look smug as his expression turned to one of horror. She brought her husband into a hug despite his protests.

* * *

 

Branch was observing the training of the next group. “Come on, you can do it!” Suki encouraged. Branch had seen that twenty pushups were nothing to trolls who danced all day so he shot for one hundred. They were all in their 80’s at the moment and Branch noticed that only one wasn’t breaking a sweat. He had asked Suki who it was. “That, Sire, is Smidge. She’s always loved exercising.” Suki could distinctly remember the yellow troll at four years old always out running or lifting weights.

Branch nodded. “I like her. I’ll probably have to train her myself. She’s too advanced for basics.”

Suki smiled at the prince. “Sire, while they’re doing their laps, how about we spar?”

Branch sighed. “What are the stakes?”

“So there are stakes,” Suki asked, innocently.

Branch wasn’t fooled. “You always ask to spar when you want something. What are the stakes?”

Suki acted as if it were nothing. “Well, if I win, I get a full week off. And if I lose, I’ll shine your armor for a week. If you win, I’ll be at your beck and call and if you lose…” She whispered his punishment in his ear.

His eyes widened as he glanced at the princess, who was in this group. She was working hard to get those pushups done. He turned back to Suki. “How do you even know about that?”

Suki shrugged. “I have my sources. And I’ll know if you don’t do it.”

Branch looked at her. “Hold your tongue, Commander, you haven’t won yet.”

“Yet,” Suki repeated with pride.

So while Suki set them all off on their lap around the kingdom, the prince drew his sword. Suki did as well. They both rushed at each other and their swords connected with a _CLASH_! Branch swung his sword at her head and she ducked with a spin, returning the favor. Branch took a step back to dodge it before jumping over her with a flip and trying to attack her from the back. She caught on to his plan quick enough to block his attack with her sword. She started forcing him back but he also pressed. “Had enough?”

“I haven’t even started!” Their swords broke apart with a _SLING_! Branch did a few back flips to gain some ground and think of a strategy. By the look of Suki’s eyes, she was taking the chance as well. Suki was always so focused on her opponent that she never really guarded herself until the attack. He would have to take that to his advantage, but he would have to be sneaky on his attack. Let her think she had the upper hand before going in. He was prepared when Suki charged, going high. He blocked it with his sword as well as every other attack.

Suki caught on to his plan soon enough and decided that if he only going to keep blocking, she was going to try and make him think she was only after one spot. Then, at random, she would go for another spot. So she kept aiming at his left until, finally, she went right. He barely blocked it. Suki was sure she had had him. She would have to go for a different strategy.

Underestimating how long it would take for her group to run the lap, neither the prince nor Suki noticed when the group stopped their running to watch the fight.

Suki went for his feet but Branch had jumped and back flipped away from her. They made a few attempts at each other before backing away from each other again. Branch went low while Suki went high, causing them both to miss. Branch did a roundhouse kick just at Suki’s sword was coming at him. The metal plate at his ankle caused the sword to be jerked from Suki’s hand and fall to the floor. Branch took advantage of her surprise and did a slide kick, causing her to land on the floor. He pointed his sword at her. “Guess I’ll have my armor shined for a week,” he said with a smug smile.

In one quick motion, Suki had kicked his sword from his hands, made him fall with a slide kick, caught his sword in midair while simultaneously retrieving her own, got on her feet, and pointed both swords at him with a smug smile of her own. “Guess again.” She didn’t dare take her eyes off her opponent at the cheering of her name, she wasn’t stupid. Branch could do a last minute attack just as she did and win this. When he didn’t move, she declared herself the winner and then helped him up. “Looks like I get the week off and you…Well, you know what to do.” She handed him his sword before walking over to her group. “Ok, guys! Just a few more tasks and we’re done! Get in those squatting positions!”

Branch let out a laugh as the group groaned. He wasn’t mad that Suki had beat him. In fact, he was impressed. It was a proud day when student surpassed teacher. He hated his punishment, but he had to give credit where it was due, and, boy, did Suki deserve it!

* * *

 

Poppy was not happy at the moment. The training session had been tiring and no one had the energy to sing, let alone have a party. She almost fell asleep when she taking a bath and she would have, too, if her head hadn’t fallen in the water, completely waking her up. She was now lying on her bed, covered in the comfiest blankets, trying to gain back some peace. She had no clue where Branch was at the moment, but she was glad he wasn’t here.

When the door opened she sighed. She really didn’t want to see him at the moment. She couldn’t help but be curious, though, as he sat at the edge of the bed. “Don’t be mad, dear.” That was not Branch’s voice. She suddenly sat up to meet eyes with her dad. “He was only doing what he thought was best.”

“Depriving us of our fun is what was best,” Poppy asked, bitter.

“Poppy, it was my idea.” Poppy’s eyes widened. It couldn’t be. “I wanted training to start as soon as he had a plan. And that just so happened to be today. I’d rather our people start learning to defend themselves than throw another party.” Poppy looked at him incredulously and he laughed. “He’s right, you know. All the noise does attract predators. I got angry the first time he told me, I didn’t want to accept it. But when the anger went away, I saw the truth. We really do have to start being more careful.”

“So, no more parties,” Poppy asked, angered.

Peppy shook his head. “I didn’t say that. We’ll just have to keep the parties quiet and more controlled.”

“Control, dad?! Are you serious?”

“A controlled party isn’t boring, Poppy. All our festivals make everyone happy.”

“But that’s because those are formal,” Poppy explained. “When, exactly, do we get to have a party?”

“The Coming of Autumn Ball.”

Poppy groaned. “That’s weeks away!”

Peppy smiled. “And by then, we all will know the basics of defending ourselves.”

Poppy sighed. “When will we get to go all out on parties?”

Peppy thought about. “Around this time next year.”

“Next year?!”

“Probably, later,” Peppy spoke truthfully. He grabbed his daughter’s hand. “He’s only doing what’s best for our kind.”

Poppy could agree with that, but she wished there weren’t so many restrictions. Her father bid her goodnight before leaving her to sleep. She had barely lied back down when the door opened again. “What now,” she asked as she sat up.

But the person who had opened the door had not been her father, it had been her husband. He looked like a bug caught in a spider web before regaining his composure. He went over to the bay window and Poppy lied back down with a silent sigh, closing her eyes once her head hit the pillow. She opened them once she felt some shuffling on her bed. She turned to see him lying on the other side of the bed, his back to her. She lied back down, not sure what to think of this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little bit serious, guys. Just a warning.

Satin and Chenille had decided that if they were going to be training every other day, then they might as well look the part. After a week of training, they had gone through the entire village and had measured everyone’s new sizes and had subtracted an inch since they would be losing some weight by the time they were finished with the more than two hundred training outfits they would have to make. Chenille had made Satin measure Suki because she was too embarrassed to do it herself.

By the second week of training, they had finished a portion of the outfits and Satin decided to take a break while Chenille kept on going on one particular outfit. Satin really hoped that this wasn’t a mistake. She could remember she and Chenille wanting to be a part of the Snack Pack when they were younger and it had hurt them, mostly Chenille, when Suki was declared lost to the forest. It had taken a long time for Cooper and Chenille to gain their colors back. If it wasn’t for Poppy being who she was, she was sure she would have lost her sister forever. Satin hadn’t known Suki as well as Chenille did, so it wasn’t a surprise that she hadn’t really recognized her first. But her sister had and she now hoped for the best.

By the third week of training, Satin was too tired to work on anything at the moment, but Chenille seemed eager to be somewhere with a beautiful gift in her hands. Satin, though she told herself she wouldn’t do anything today, had decided to follow her sister. She wanted to see the outcome of this.

Suki jumped as a box was suddenly in her field of vision. How she had not detected it, she wasn’t sure, but it was hard to be mad at the troll holding the gift for scaring her. Chenille looked so excited holding out the gift to her. “This is for you,” she said, even though Suki could take a guess.

“Really, for me,” she feigned modesty as she took the box. She opened it to see a white outfit. She took it out to reveal a tracksuit with neon pink edges on both the jacket and bottoms. There was even a clear midsection which she guessed was for showing off her gem and it had bright yellow hemming. Although Suki loved it, there was a bit of a complication. “This looks great,” she said, causing Chenille to smile. “But, you do know I train in my armor, right?”

Chenille’s smile dropped. “Oh.”

Suki didn’t mean to make her feel bad. “It’s really great though,” she tried to reassure. But she could tell that the smile Chenille gave her before she left was a strained one.

“You know she poured her heart into that, right?”

Suki jumped at the sudden voice. She turned to see Chenille’s twin. “No, I didn’t, actually.”

Satin started walking closer to her. “She took her time on that thing, making sure that the colors suited you and that each stitch was just right. She even made sure you were able to show off your gem. No other Gem troll has that.”

Suki sighed, frustrated. She already felt bad, she didn’t need this pink troll making her feel worse. “What do you want me to do about this?”

“Stop leading her on,” Satin answered.

Suki’s eyes widened. Then she became angry. “Look, I get that she’s your sister, but when I decide to accept her is my business, not yours.”

It was Satin’s turn for her eyes to widen. “So you actually do plan on accepting her?”

“Of course!”

“Then why not now?”

“Look, I barely have enough time to be in the musical numbers, let alone spend time with her.”

“Well, then when do you plan on accepting her?”

“When I actually have time for her.”

Satin looked at her. “You really do like my sister, don’t you?”

Suki didn’t look at her, instead she brushed her hand on the tracksuit as she looked at it, fondly. “I do.”

Satin didn’t know what else to say, so she said goodbye and walked away.

When she got to her house, she found her sister working furiously on finishing all the outfits. Satin joined her. She didn’t want her sister to be upset, but she also didn’t want to ruin the surprise. By the time they decided to go to sleep that night, they had finished the tracksuits.

The girls had spent all morning handing the tracksuits out to the trolls of the village and by the time training came along, Satin was worried for Chenille. She hadn’t said a word all day. “Are you alright,” she asked.

Chenille looked like she was about to answer but then got distracted. Satin was confused by the bright smile that was suddenly on her sister’s face. She turned to see what she was looking at and couldn’t help but have her own smile creep up on her. Suki was wearing her tracksuit. Chenille turned to her with a smile. “I am now.”

* * *

 

Poppy was way too tired to get up in the morning nowadays, she would usually sleep in. She would wake up around the time Branch did in the morning, unscrambling himself from her, and would fall right back to sleep the second he got off the bed. She hated feeling so tired and she had voiced this to her father. He explained to her that Branch had said that in a few weeks they would feel more energized than tired once they got used to the training schedule. Also that they would get the week leading towards the Coming of Autumn Ball off. That had made Poppy happy and she would spend her free time creating the invitations. She would also torture Branch during Hugtime just to get back at him for all of this.

She headed towards the kitchen during late noon, the time she usually ate this past month. This was the last week of training before the week off, thank goodness. She wasn’t sure she would last much longer. She grabbed a piece of passion fruit that had already been sliced before heading back to her room to rest. She was feeling a bit energized at the moment. Maybe she should do something? No, doing something sounded like a lot of work at the moment. After she finished her passion fruit, she sat on her bed and did something she hadn’t done in weeks. She started to sing. “Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly, Lavender’s green! When you are king, dilly dilly, I shall be queen!”

Some small trollings who had been by the castle heard the princess singing and started singing along. “Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?!” One of the children had run away singing the verse in the earshot of the grownups. They started singing along as well. “’twas my own heart, dilly dilly, that told me so!”

A grown up had been walking past them and had headed towards another direction filled with more trolls. They heard him singing and started singing along as well. “Call up your friends, dilly dilly, set them to work.” Due to more trolls singing, other trolls from different parts of the village started to sing along. “Some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork!”

Now that most of the inner village was singing, those near the edge started singing. “Some to the hay, dilly dilly, some to thresh corn! Whilst you and I, dilly dilly, dilly dilly, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm!” The song was starting to reach the edge of the village. “Lavender’s blue, dilly dilly, lavender’s green! When you are king, dilly dilly, I shall be queen!”

The entire troll’s village was now singing. “I shall be queen, I shall be queen, I shall be queen~!” After that high note, their voices started to calm down. “Who told you so, dilly dilly, who told you so?! ‘twas my own heart, dilly dilly…’twas my own heart~!...that told me so.”

* * *

 

Branch sighed, they were finally singing again. At least the song wasn’t one of their most upbeat ones. He could deal with nice, soft songs like this. He was glad it was over, though. He scribbled something down on the floor before showing it Suki.

Suki looked at the scribbles and understood what it meant. She turned to Simpson and did a few signs with her fingers. Simpson started showing the same signs to the troll behind him and so on and so forth.

Branch undid the trap very silently and scooted the dead spider off of it. The spider was a Long Leg, a very dangerous spider to, not only trolls, but other creatures as well. They would have to add more traps at this region, just in case there were more. Branch’s ears twitched and his wasn’t the only one for his entire group huddled up together and disguised themselves as a small bush.

It was Suki who spotted what the “danger” was. It was just a bunny and she told this to the prince with hand signs and then to Simpson to pass it on. The sudden disappearing of the small bush had scared the bunny off. Branch signaled for them to head back to the village afterwards.

While walking back to the Castle-pod, Branch was confused with how happy all the trolls were. They had greeted him with a “Good afternoon, your highness” before going back to small talking. Some of his men had to stay behind to answer questions about training, as expected of an instructor.

After the Coming of Autumn Ball, he would be working on their reflexes. It would be fun to throw something at his wife as payback for all those hugs. And for her to be able to have faster reflexes, of course, but his previous reason was one he favored most.

When he got to the castle-pod, he went straight to the king to talk to him about more traps near the main border. That’s where most of the predators were coming from and the faster that was fixed, the longer they had for training. Of course, from experience, Long Legs weren’t ones to give up on a food source just because a few traps were in the way.

After his conference, he went to the kitchen to eat, but not before asking one of the maids where the Princess might be. She had said that the princess had went out for a walk. Branch didn’t question it and ate a nice snack while bringing out some plans for a super-secret idea that was sure to benefit this place. He had been at it for two weeks now, digging the hole big enough for everything he wanted to do. His survival bunker, if made correctly, would have enough supplies to last a troll ten years. He grabbed a bag and headed out to the forest to collect sticks.

* * *

 

Whenever Poppy had the energy to do so, she would go out for walks around the village. She didn’t tell Branch this, assuming he’d find out on his own. Creek would sometimes accompany her. She also didn’t tell Branch this, hoping he never found out. It’s not like she had planned it, she had just ran into him one day and they started talking and it soon became a regular thing. They would only talk as they walked and Creek never brought up anything from the past, only talking about how training was throwing off his meditation schedule or asking how her day had been and if he did bring up anything from the past, it had always included their friends as well. He would never bring up what they had together and, for that, she was grateful.

But, today, she didn’t run into Creek. She ran into Suki. “Poppy!” Suki exclaimed, happily as she brought her into a hug. “So, you actually do have enough energy to do something other than eat.”

Poppy nodded as she started walking again. “Some days, yeah. Gotta say hi to everyone, ya know?”

Suki shook her head. “Actually, I don’t know. Nowadays, Chenille is the only one I see. After you guys are done with basics, the Snack Pack should do a musical number or two to celebrate. I missed out on the song earlier cause we were checking traps at the border.”

“What happened to your week off?” Poppy remembered when she told her what the spar was about.

“That starts next week with you guys. It may have looked like I won, but I never do,” Suki said, playfully bitter. She really hated the prince’s laughing face from her expression of horror when he told her.

Poppy snickered. “That’s hilarious, sorry.”

Suki shrugged. “What are you gonna do, he’s the future king.” Suki looked around. “I hope Chenille’s not anywhere around.”

Poppy smacked her arm. “You’re so mean to her. She’s had a crush on you for, like, ever, ya know.”

Suki sighed. “I didn’t know that, no. And I’m not sure how, since I’ve been gone for over ten years.”

“She’s had a crush on you since before that,” Poppy said with a laugh. “She was one of the one’s to lose their color when we lost- When we thought we lost you. Even if she was only ten.”

Suki stopped walking. “She lost her colors?” It was hard to think of Chenille without her beautiful blue skin and that adorable pink nose of hers. And that smile! That beautiful toothy smile of hers that was always on her face whenever she saw her. She couldn’t imagine it not being there.

Poppy nodded, turning back to her. “I helped her regain them, of course. She’s your mate, Suki. I’m not gonna tell you when to accept her, but I hope you do it soon.”

Suki started walking again. “I hope I can do it soon, too.” Suki lost her composure and started smiling like an idiot. “She is just so adorable! I love how she would do anything for me, and she made me my tracksuit, which is amazing! Who knew one troll had so much talent! Oh, I already have the entire wedding planned out in my head! She probably has a different idea, but I guess we’ll just merge them when it happens. Eeeeeh! I can wait for spring! It feels nice to have a mate!” She couldn’t help herself, she was a rainbow troll after all. She turned to Poppy with a huge smile. It dropped when she saw Poppy’s face. “Oh! Oh, right. Sorry.” Though having a mate was great for her, it was not fun for Poppy. Suki didn’t ignore the fact that Branch never called Poppy by her name and that he always kept his distance from her and that he never truly liked hugtime. Though the last one was because he was a forest troll, she noticed how even more uncomfortable he looked when it was Poppy hugging him.

Poppy sighed. “It’s fine, it’s fine. Really.”

Suki shook her head. “It’s really not. He should also be trying to make this work. Waking up to cuddles shouldn’t be all he brings to the table.”

Poppy had gotten used to that now. It was a norm for them. But that happened to be the only couple thing they did. He didn’t hug, say hello or goodbye, didn’t bring her flowers, didn’t call her by her name, never asked how she was doing, he never did anything. He would give her updates on troll safety and that’s it. They could go days without talking and that killed her inside. She really wanted this to work. She wanted some affection! Which was why she was always so happy that she would run into Creek on those walks of hers. He talked to her, he took hugtime seriously, he would greet her with a smile and would look disappointed every time she had to go, even though they weren’t dating anymore, he would still give her flowers and, if she were honest with herself, she missed him. She wished this stupid marriage had never took place.

Suki looked at her. Poppy didn’t look well, she looked sad. “You know, I’m glad I ran into you today.”

Poppy smiled, though it was small. “I know, we hardly ever talk.”

“Yeah,” Suki nodded. “But that’s not the only reason why.” Suki didn’t look at her as she kept on talking. “I’ve been asking around and it turns out…that you…and Creek…were a thing.”

Poppy froze. Did Suki know about the walks? She didn’t think anyone did, they weren’t near any pods when they were walking.

“And I know about the walks,” Suki went on slowly. She had spotted them more than once on her patrols. “And I, as your friend, am asking you to be careful.”

Poppy felt like crying. “Whatta ya mean?”

Suki looked pained as she said this. “I’m not saying that you will, but maybe you should stop before you do something stupid.”

“I can’t,” Poppy said, a few tears coming out. “I-I-I miss it, Suki. It’s been almost two months already! Suki, I can’t do this! I shouldn’t have agreed to this marriage, this is too much.” Suki hated to see a friend cry, but it’s been too long since she’s comforted one. She did the only thing she could do; she brought Poppy into a hug. “I’m used to real affection, Suki. He’s not my mate by heart, but he’s my mate by law and the least he could do is try make this work. I try to make conversation, he blows me off. I try to spend some time with him, he’s always busy. I try to get to know him, he doesn’t tell me anything!” She hugged Suki tighter. She wasn’t going to tell her about the time she tried singing to him and he threw her mandolin out the window, breaking it beyond repair. “Suki, I really need to be able to do this.” Her crying had ceased, but she was still sniffling. “Do you think you could talk to him?”

Suki loved Poppy, she really did. But there was no use giving her false hope. “He wouldn’t listen to me about this, Poppy. I’m sorry.”

Poppy let out a sigh. It was useless to have hope on this. Branch was a forest troll. He was never going to be affectionate the way rainbow trolls were. It was going to be this way forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER COMES WITH A COMIC!!! Granted, it has a few mistakes and terrible camera quality, but I hope you like it anyway. ENJOY!!! :)

The Coming of Autumn Ball was an annual event that had been going on for the past 200 years so, no, Branch had no control over this party and he was stuck going since it was hosted by the royal family, which he was now a part of. So Chenille had made him a great suit to go with. It was a nice sunset orange with red cuffs and Branch hated how much he liked it. He shouldn’t be liking this kind of stuff, but he couldn’t help it. “Thank you, Chenille, you can go,” he dismissed. The girl bowed before leaving, probably off to find Suki. He looked back in the mirror. He chuckled. Goodness, his parents would flip seeing him in something like this. Good thing they wouldn’t. They’d probably come and visit him on his birthday, which he would make sure the trolls here found out at the last minute so that there wouldn’t be a party.

He really missed his parents. They never really talked, but there was that warm feeling inside him that if he ever really did, they were right there. But it was gone now since he was here and they weren’t. All he had here was Suki and somewhat the princess.

The Princess.

He should really start being nice to her, none of this was her fault. He could admit that she played a part in her citizens not being able to defend themselves, but it’s how she was raised up and he couldn’t blame her for that. He also could admit that his kingdom played a part in this as well, thinking it a good idea to have so many children. Most forest trolls had only ever settled on one child so that the population wouldn’t be too much to bare. No one knew how it happened, but during the spring, so many pods had bloomed and the only factor they could tie to it was years of genes not being able to produce as they wanted to. And so they had suffered for a year until the Valley King had sent word for a treaty. And his parents had a huge part in this as well, with their suspicious nature. Nothing was trustworthy enough unless it was law. So, basically, it neither his nor her fault.

Then why was he so bitter about this?

He shook out his thoughts as someone knocked on the door. “Come in!”

In came the princess with a matching ball gown to his suit. Her dress was covered in glitter and he was glad that the tailors hadn’t made their outfits completely match. She wore a hesitant smile as she got closer to him. “I need you to come with me.”

Branch was wary. “The party isn’t starting yet.”

“Oh, no, not that! I have a surprise for you!”

Her smile became bolder and Branch really hated it. “I hate surprises,” he stated matter-of-factly.

Her smile didn’t dwindle. “You’re going to like this one, c’mon.” She grabbed his hand and started dragging him out the door.

“Where are we going?” He asked her, letting himself be dragged, knowing there was no possible way for her to cause harm to him.

“You’ll see.”

She was leading him to the throne room, he could tell by the decorations he had memorized. What could possibly be in the throne room? The princess stopped at the door and turned to him, her smile still vibrant. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

“I really hate surprises.”

“Are you ready for your surprise,” she asked again, completely ignoring his previous statement.

Branch sighed. “Shoot,” he said, using Suki’s phrase. That darn troll.

Poppy slowly opened the door and what Branch saw almost gave him a heart attack. His parents were right there, wearing maroon clothing, and having a nice talk with the Valley King.

Poppy was looking at him expectantly. “Do you like your surprise?” She really hoped he did. This had nothing to do with trying to get him to tolerate her at best, but because maybe he was cranky because he missed his parents. She knew she would miss her dad if she had to go live in the Forest Kingdom.

Branch took a step away from the door. His parents were here. And he was wearing this! This could not be happening. Just as he was thinking about making a run for it, he locked eyes with his mother. The smile on her face when she saw him warmed his heart and he didn’t dare move as she ran over to him and brought him into a hug. He stood completely still for a moment before hugging her back. He could get used to hugs from his mom. She broke the hug and smiled at him. She looked like she was about to laugh. “What are you wearing?”

“Those are your first words to me after not seeing me for two months?” Branch loved his mom so much, always getting straight to the point.

“This color does not suit you at all, son. You’d look much better in navy blue.”

There his mother went. Camouflage was everything to her. Branch shrugged. “We’re sort of wearing matching outfits.”

“We?” His father asked alongside the Valley King.

“Uh, yeah, hi,” the princess said, coming into view.

Branch noticed his mother’s eyes widened. Of course. “Hon,” she said to her husband, who only sighed.

“Alright, dear.” Was all he said.

Branch guessed his mother was getting a new dress. She loved dresses.

Poppy watched the exchange between wife and husband and wondered why Branch couldn’t be like that. She held out her hand. “I don’t think we were properly introduced. I’m Princess Poppy.”

The Forest Queen took her hand with a smile. “Queen Kathryne, but you can call me Ryn.”

Poppy couldn’t help but feel her heart warm up. His mother was so nice. Why couldn’t he be this way? “I like that name. Not Catharine, but Ka- _thrine_ , that’s awesome.” Should she had said awesome to a forest troll? Do they even know what awesome means? The queen laughed so she guessed she was good.

“Isn’t it? I was one of the few trolls in my family with a unique name.”

“I also love your hair,” Poppy said in awe. Branch didn’t let her get near his hair and she wondered what forest troll hair felt like. The queen gave her the perfect opportunity.

“Would you like to feel it? It’s very soft.”

“Really?!” Poppy hesitantly touched it and smiled brightly when she did. It really was soft.

“Don’t let our appearances fool you, Poppy,” Ryn said. “We forest trolls have the softest hair.”

That got Poppy wondering what Branch’s hair felt like. It’s not like he would ever let her touch it, though.

Suddenly there was a ding and a small flower on the princess’ wrist opened up. The King and Queen wondered what it meant and, by the look of horror on their son’s face, it couldn’t be good.

“It’s time!” King Peppy and his daughter cheered.

Poppy linked arms with the Queen. “Allow me to escort you to the ballroom-pod, your highness.”

“Ooh, what a lady,” Ryn snorted, causing the princess to laugh as they headed towards the ballroom-pod. “What’s this dress made of, by the way?”

“Oh, I’ll introduce you to the designers, they’ll tell you everything.”

“Mother’s too into this,” Branch whispered to his dad as they followed behind.

“That, she is, my boy. That she is.”

* * *

 

The party had only been going for an hour and Branch had yet to get a moment with his mother. The princess was hogging her all to herself. Well, technically it was his mother who was hogging the princess, but it felt easier to blame the princess. Instead he was stuck with his father at the food table, stuffing his face with chocolate. He wasn’t the only one, though. “Father, you have some on your chin.”

The king wiped it off before looking over at his wife and daughter-in-law. “They’re faring well.”

“Is she wearing mother’s hair clip?”

“Indeed she is.” He looked over at his son when he sighed. “How are you faring?”

“Wonderful.”

The king glared at him. “I know when you’re lying to me, son. What’s wrong?”

“I hate it here,” Branch whispered with anger. “They hug every hour. On the hour! They sing even if nothing’s happening, I had to stop a party my second week here, I cant stand my wife-”

“I hope you’re treating the princess well,” his father interrupted.

Branch looked at him and then looked away.

“Branch!”

“I’m trying! I really am, dad. But everything is just so different here. I don’t get a moment’s peace, I have an outrageous wife that I can’t talk to-”

“Can’t or won’t?”

Branch ignored him and went on. “And the only person I can call a friend has been slacking off on her training.”

“Suki…slacking off,” The King asked with a snort. “I doubt that.”

“Ok, so she’s not really slacking off, but she’s acting weird.”

“She’s _acting_ like the rainbow troll she is, Branch. Get used to it.”

“You can’t say that, you’re not the one’s witnessing everything you’ve ever known fall and burn out of existence.” Branch didn’t care that it was his father, he walked away. He needed something to drink.

“So,” Poppy started. “How did you meet the King?”

The queen took a sip of her drink before answering. “Well, once upon a time, I used to be your age. And at age 23 I was the head guard of the king’s army while my husband over there was still the young prince. He was only 18.” She took another drink. “So, one night I was out patrolling the borderlines and checking the traps and I hear a battle-cry in a distance and went to go check it out. Because what idiot is going to hunt during the middle of the night?! And I find that the idiot in question was none other than the young prince himself.” She took another drink, trying not to laugh. “He was being attacked by a spider.” She let out a snort. “The spider wasn’t even a long-leg, he should have been able to take it out easily, but the prince was young and cocky, like they all are around that age. And so I had to take matters into my own hands.” She took another drink.

“What did you do,” Poppy asked, fascinated.

“I decapitated the spider and then started scolding the prince for being an idiot. The prince being eaten by a spider on my watch, that wouldn’t be good for reputation. And as I went on scolding, the idiot just kept staring at me.” She let out a chuckle. “The moment I stopped talking, he asked me to marry him.”

* * *

 

* * *

 

“Aww!” Poppy awed, giddy.

“I, of course, said no.”

“Aww,” Poppy awed, disappointed.

“Three years, he tried wooing me for three years!” The queen laughed. “Every time he asked me, I had said no time and time again. By the end of that third year, I realized that the young prince had finally turned into a man and I finally said yes.”

“That’s a beautiful story.”

Ryn nodded. “That clip was his wedding gift to me,” she said, pointing at the clip now in Poppy’s hair. “It’s made out of the teeth of the spider I decapitated.”

“Ok,” Poppy said slowly, taking the clip off as the queen started laughing. The queen took the clip and placed it back in her hair.

“So, how is my son treating you,” Ryn asked out of nowhere.

“Great,” Poppy said with her best smile.

Ryn shook her head with a smile. “I’ve lead armies into wars with creatures that should have easily eaten me, dear. I can tell a lie when I see one.”

Poppy was a bit hesitant, now. “He’s treating me as well as he can be. He’s still trying to get used to everything, you know?”

“Well, I hope he gets used to it soon. You’ll be able to get a taste of how a real forest troll acts.”

“What?” Poppy asked, confused, as the Queen took another drink.

“Forest men are very romantic,” The queen explained.

Poppy doubted that. “He threw my mandolin out the window,” Poppy said before she could stop herself. Why did she say that? Probably to prove a point.

The queen glared at her drink. “I’ll talk to him about that.” She smiled at her. “How about you try some of this. It’s called Poison Root.” The Queen poured her a glass of whatever it was she was drinking and handed it to her. “It’s made from boiled radish roots and a few drops of poison berry juice. Radish root is sort of an antidote for the poison so it mixes well and takes your stress away.”

Poppy took the red liquid and stared at it before taking a sip. She almost spat it out.

The queen pouted. “You don’t like it.”

Poppy shook her head. “It tastes a bit bitter.”

The queen laughed. “I can fix that.” She went over to the food table, grabbed an assortment of fruit pieces, and squeezed the juices into the drink. “That should make it taste sweet.”

Poppy took another sip and this time it tasted nice. “That’s more in sync with my tastebuds,” she laughed.

* * *

 

Branch had decided that enough was enough. He was going to talk to his mother at least once tonight. He walked over to where the girls were and was a bit confused as to why they were laughing so hard.

“…And it’s just so adorable that I couldn’t help but eat the thing,” the princess laughed. “And the next thing I knew, I’m this giant round thing rolling down the hill I climbed to find that berry.” His mother was laughing so hard for some reason. “The cure wasn’t that hard, I just needed a good night’s sleep. But that berry was so delicious! Ten out of ten, would eat it again!”

Branch didn’t find any of that funny. What he did find funny was that they had yet to notice his presence. His mom started pouring something into a cup and he gasped. He snuck the bottle away from her as she started her own story and took a sip. It was bitter and strong. “Mother!” They both screamed, startled. He held up the bottle. “Poison Root?! Are you serious?!”

His mother rolled her eyes. “Oh, what’s the harm. We trolls have very strong immune systems.”

Branch face-palmed. “We _forest_ trolls, mother. Who knows what it could do to a rainbow troll?!”

“Suki’s able to stomach it.”

“Suki’s had ten years to get used to it.”

“Oh, c’mon, Branchie,” Poppy said, hugging on to his arm all of a sudden. She seemed a bit happier and her cheeks were a bit redder than usual. She held up three fingers. “I’ve only had four.”

Branch was a bit taken back by the “Branchie” comment. He grabbed her arms and put her at a distance. “Ok, yeah. That’s not happening. Don’t ever call me that again.”

“Call you what, Branchie?”

“Oh my god,” he said with a pained expression. He looked at his mother, who looked too pleased with her work. “See what you’ve done?”

Her mother shook her head as she took a sip of her drink. “Nope,” she said, popping the ‘P’.

“Ooh,” Poppy said, an excellent idea. “Is your hair soft as well?” She tried to touch it and pouted when Branch grabbed her hands and refused to let them go.

“Ok, we’re getting you to bed. Goodnight, mother.” Poppy started heading in a different direction. Branch started pulling her in the right direction. “No, no, this is the way to the bedroom-pod,” he said as if he were talking to a child.

“Aw, are we going to bed,” she asked, disappointed.

“Yes, I just said that.” He didn’t lose his tone of voice as he dragged her away from the party.

Suddenly, Poppy hugged him as they kept on walking. “Are we going to cuddle?!” She asked excitedly and loudly, causing a few trolls to look at them.

“Oh my god,” he face-palmed, his face turning as violet as his nose.

The queen watched on with a smile on her face and welcomed the arm that came around her. “He’s just like you, hon.”

“How so?”

“He loves to cuddle.”

“Oh my god,” the king face-palmed, his face turning as violet as his nose.

* * *

 

Poppy was nothing if she wasn’t stubborn. So when the prince told her that, no, they weren’t going to cuddle, she told him that she wasn’t going to sleep then. And she meant it. She sat there on her side of the bed, vowing not to do anything but that.

Branch groaned when he entered the room-pod a second time and she still wasn’t in her nightgown. “Could you please get dressed?!”

Poppy crossed her arms and looked away. “Why should I?”

“Because you need to sober up,” he tried to explain.

“Don’t know what that means and I don’t care. I’m not going to bed.”

Brach pulled at his hair. “Why not?!”

“Because you won’t cuddle with me,” she yelled.

Branch really wanted to punch something. “I’m not going to cuddle with you. Go to bed,” he seethed.

“No.”

“Go to bed,” he said loudly and slowly.

“Nope,” she said, popping the ‘P’.

“Go to bed!”

“Not until you agree to cuddle with me.”

“Why does that matter to you so much?!”

“Because that’s literally all you give me!” She yelled, looking him in the eye.

It scared him to know that Suki wasn’t the only rainbow troll who knew how to give a piercing glare. But that was the least of his worries. “What is that supposed to mean?”

He watched as she finally lied down. “Nothing,” she said with a voice so small. “Forget I said anything, I’ll go to bed.” She started to cover herself.

Though this was exactly what he wanted, she had said something he needed to hear. “No, you’re not going to sleep now. What did you mean by that?” She didn’t answer. “What did you mean by that,” he asked more slowly. “Princess!”

She suddenly sat up and looked him in the eye with so much anger he flinched. “That! That right there is what I mean! You never call me by my name! You never talk to me! You don’t try to get to know me like I do you! You don’t try like I do!” She started to cry and that gave Branch an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. “I had a perfect relationship filled with love and romance and I had to end it for this stupid truce!” She stood up and started screaming in his face. “And I could deal with that because I love my people more than I love myself and I couldn’t bear to see another one of them lost to the forest!” He couldn’t look her in the eye. “So I agreed to this stupid marriage! And then you come with your _charming_ self and you don’t even want to make it work!” Guilt. That was the feeling in his stomach. It was guilt. She went to go sit down on the bed, the only noise in the room being her cries and the faint music from the ballroom-pod.

None of this was her fault. He knew this yet he refused to see it. She was suffering just as much as he was from this and he felt so stupid for letting it go this far. She had a lover before, he knew this. He didn’t know who it had been, but it must have pained the troll as well to see the one he loved married to someone else. Just as it had pained her to marry him even though she loved someone else. This was why he hated arranged marriages. Nothing good came out of them unless the two liked each other before hand. This was not the case and he knew he deserved to feel guilty because _none of this was her fault_. “What do you want me to do?”

She sniffled before turning to him, confused. “What?”

“What do you want me to do…to make this work?”

She seemed to be contemplating. “To try. I want you to at least try and make this work.”

“And that will make you happy?”

“Yes.”

He nodded. “Ok. I’ll try. Now could you please get dressed?”

She nodded and he left the room.

When he came back in a minute later, the lights were off and she was lying down, nice and comfy. He got himself dressed in his pajamas. He wasn’t going back down there if his partner wasn’t. He started to lie down on the opposite side of the bed but then though better of it. He scooted closer to the princess and brought into and embrace. He felt some sort of victory when he felt her relax in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

He woke up before she did, which he expected from drinking four cups of poison-root. How she could stand the bitterness while being a rainbow troll, he would never know. He got out of bed and got dressed. 

Looking out the window, it would be long before any rainbow troll would wake up and his men should already be preparing for patrol. That gave him just enough time to go through with his plan.

He liked how quiet the forest was near the valley and how he was able to roam freely in it, not many predators around here. Though that was true, the predators they did have were dangerous and he was glad he had come when he did. He didn’t need a species of trolls to go extinct. He walked towards a path he knew well and there it was. Passion vines. That would help cure her headache, if only a bit. The vines didn’t taste too bad, but they were scarce which was why they weren’t part of a forest troll diet. They were better use to them as a medicine than a food. He took out his sword and sliced a few vines off, just enough for her and his mother. 

When he got back to the castle-pod, he was met with a few stares from the maids and pages as he walked towards the kitchen. He lit a fire, filled a pot with water, and let the vines boil for a few minutes. When it was done, he poured two cups and handed one to a maid, asking her if she would be able to take it to his mother. She said yes and went on her way. He placed the other one on a tray and started heading back to their room. That was before he felt something missing. He looked at the tray and realized that yes, something was missing. He took a flower from a vase nearby and placed it behind the cup. That was better. 

When he got back to the room, she was still sleeping. He didn’t feel like waking her, the earlier she woke up, the stronger the headache would be. He placed the tray on the nightstand and left a note. As much as he wanted to lay back down with her, he had traps to check.

* * *

 

The Queen woke up to a banging noise. When she opened her eyes, she regretted it. It was so bright. She felt a shuffling to her left and some whispers afterwards. She opened her eyes again when someone tapped her on the nose. In front of her was a cup. “Your son is too good to you,” her husband said.

She sat up despite her brain telling her not to and took the cup her husband offered. She took a sip and sighed with pleasure. “I didn’t know passion flower was around this region.” 

“We should ask Branch to show us around?” 

“Or the Princess,” Ryn said before taking a drink.

“You like her, don’t you?” 

“I’ve always wanted a daughter, Eucalyptus. Someone to bond with on my feminine side.” 

The king chuckled. “That had to be the most surprising thing of this marriage.”

The queen laughed remembering Eucalyptus’s face as she had read off a list of how she wanted her wedding dress made. She really loved dresses and wasn’t sure how Eucalyptus hadn’t figured it out. She would wear a beautiful dress to every ball along with all her female relatives. “I always thought the most surprising thing of this marriage was your knack for poetry.” 

The king groaned as he remembered all the love letters he had written her all those years ago. “Please don’t bring those up?” 

“Oh, oh! What did the first one say again?!” She asked, excited. “Something about my scent? How does it go again?” 

“No, Ryn,” the king groaned, becoming a blushing idiot. 

The queen started shaking his arm. “The smell of your person is what I love most,” she started. “Like freshly cut grass in the spring or the fallen leaves of Autumn.” She got louder with every verse and the King feared she would wake up the entire kingdom. “But I will never be satisfied with the whiff I get from afar for I want you-” She was interrupted with a kiss. She smiled at her husband as he finished the last verse. 

“For I want you by my side forever.” 

She gave him a kiss on the nose. “I knew you remembered it.” 

“How could I not, that was my best poem,” Eucalyptus said proudly. 

The queen looked skeptical. “Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

“No, no. It was the one about my eyes.”

“The one about your eyes?!”

* * *

 

Poppy woke up with a groan and one thought on her mind; why was it so bright?! At least it was silent, she could feel her headache. Why did she have a headache again? It probably had something to do with the drink that Ryn had given her. That stuff was good and she would have to ask for the recipe again, she couldn’t remember it to save her life. 

She opened her eyes again no matter how much it hurt. She got up even though her body screamed at her not to. She walked over to her window and closed the curtains. It was still a bit bright, but this would suffice. She went back to her bed to rest. She couldn’t go back to sleep and she hated herself for it because taking a nap was the perfect cure for a headache. Instead, she lied on her side and started at the cup on the nightstand. 

Wait, why was there a cup on the nightstand? She sat up with her arms and stared at the cup. It wasn’t the only thing on the nightstand. The cup stood on a tray with a flower behind it and a note in front. She grabbed the note and sat a bit comfier before reading it. 

_ This will help with the headache for when you wake up. _

_ -Branch _

He had beautiful handwriting. She grabbed the cup and lifted it to her nose. It smelled nice. She took a sip. It was lukewarm. He must have made it a while ago. It was also a tad sweet, which she could deal with. She took a glance at the flower before taking it in her hands. It was a fake, fuzzy rose that the rainbow trolls would make since real roses, and flowers in general, were too big for them. She sniffed it. The artificial smell hadn’t worn off yet. She smiled at it and wondered what brought on this sudden change. She didn’t know and she didn’t care, she had a rose and new found hope. 

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. “Yes?” she called. 

“The forest queen requests your presence in the dining room, Poppy.” 

Oooh! Ryn! “Thank you, Cierra!” Poppy called as she got up. She downed the drink and started looking through her clothes. Breakfast with the queen. Her mother-in-law. 

OMG!! She had a mother now! She’s never had a mother before! This was so exciting! She grabbed a simple dress and got dressed quickly. 

Poppy entered the dining room with a smile. When she saw the queen wearing a  beautiful dress that was a lot less flashy than last night's, she smiled even brighter. “Morning, Ryn!!” She called brightly. 

The queen looked up from her plate to see her beautiful, pink daughter-in-law coming her way. “Good morning, Poppy,” she called with her own bright smile. “How was your morning?” 

Poppy sat right next to her with her own plate of food. “It was terrible,” Poppy groaned. “I woke up with the fiercest headache in my life.” 

Ryn chuckled. “Poison Root does that to you. And you had four. I'm not sure how much a rainbow troll can tolerate, but it's definitely not four.”

Poppy snorted. “Definitely.” She ate a piece of strawberry. “I'm better now, though. Branch left me some strange tea that eased it.”

“That, my dear, would be passion flower.” 

“Oooh! Well, it's delicious! You think we could get more?” 

The queen shook her head. “Passion flower is very scarce near our kingdom and we weren't aware that it was even around here. My husband is talking about it with your father at the moment.” 

“You're not there with them?”

“It was my idea for him to go alone. I was actually hoping for a tour around the village.” She gave Poppy a smile before taking a drink.

“You want a tour?!” Poppy always wanted to give a tour! She never had the chance to give Branch a tour, it was her father who had given it to him. And you couldn't exactly give tours to your citizens because everyone lived here. This was her chance! “We'll start at the daycare! You like kids, right?” 

The queen almost spit out her drink.

* * *

 

Poppy chuckled as the queen looked very uncomfortable being surrounded by children. “Are you alright?”

“I'm fine, I'm fine,” she answered, her voice an octave higher than usual. She looked around at all the kids jumping everywhere and making so much noise and just making a complete mess of the entire daycare. “Should they be doing all of this?” 

Poppy nodded. “It'll all stop in a minute, just watch.” Suddenly, the queen heard a few  _ dings _ ! and small flowers on everyone's wrists lit up. “Hug time!” The princess yelled. Ryn watched as all the kids looked up from their flowers and how their faces brightened up by her appearance. They instantly ran into her open arms.

The queen felt a tug on her dress and looked down to see a small child with crossed eyes holding up their arms.”Hug time!” The queen took a glance at Poppy, who nodded at her with a smile. Ryn hesitantly picked up the child and it instantly hugged her. If there was one thing forest trolls didn't do, it was hug. There was no time for hugging when survival was the top priority. Therefore, she never really had a chance to hug Branch as a child. She slowly hugged the child back. This felt nice.

* * *

 

Poppy smiled as the queen was looking around the hair salon in awe. She looked at the hair dryer. “So this flower just…blows out air until your hair is dry?” 

Poppy nodded. “Pretty much.” 

“Isn't it loud?”

Poppy shook her head. “Should it be?” 

Ryn thought about it. All their plants seemed to be colorful and friendly compared to their dull ones that always tried to eat them. “No, I suppose it shouldn't.”

* * *

 

“Satin is pink and Chenille is blue,” Poppy explained. 

“Hello,” Satin said, excited. 

“It's nice to meet you,” Chenille finished. 

Ryn shook both if their hands before looking around their shop. It was filled with all kinds of material that were both colorful and soft. Her clothing were never soft nor colorful, so she felt like the new dress she wanted would be a nice change. Nothing too colorful, just gold, like the autumn leaves. She let Poppy do all the talking while she wandered around, touching all the gold fabrics to see which one suited her best. She kind of liked the one she was touching now. “What's this one called?”

Chenille's eyes widened. How di- She was a forest troll, that's how. Suki was the same way. “That is a polyester, silk mixture. It's the same material used to make Poppy's wedding dress.” 

Ryn loved how everyone addressed the princess as Poppy, no title included. They all trusted each other very much. She turned to the blue troll. “You're Suki's mate, aren't you?”

Chenille flushed purple. “N-n-no! Th-that’s not-” 

“You can't fool me, young one,” Ryn chuckled. “I saw you dragging her everywhere last night during the party.”

Chenille flushed harder. “We're not official.” 

Ryn thought about it. “You will be by mating season.” 

Chenille brightened up. “You think so?”

Ryn nodded. “I would like my dress made from this material.”

Chenille gave her a thumbs up. “You got it.”

* * *

 

Ryn had eyes filled with wonder as she told her husband of everything she saw that day over dinner. Poppy loved her village and was so glad she wasn't the only one. Her father was way on the other side of the communal dinner table talking to citizens about their day, do she was stuck sitting alone. Branch was nowhere to be found, none of the forest trolls were. She wanted to thank him for the flower from this morning. She took it out of her hair and started twiddling with it. 

Someone sat next to her and she turned her head to see Creek. “I hope this seat isn't taken,” he asked with a smile. “How have you been, Poppy?” 

Poppy smiled at the flower. “I've been good. Today was a blast.”

Creek was looking at the flower, trying to hide his disdain. “Where'd you get such a pretty flower?”

Poppy's smile brightened. “Oh! Branch gave it to me. Isn't that sweet?!” 

Creek nodded with a smile. “It is. He's finally seeing how wonderful you are.” She turned to him and they smiled together. Then his expression turned serious. “He doesn't deserve you.” 

Poppy was about to reply when she heard a yell from behind her. “SUKI!!” She turned to see Chenille run past a few forest trolls coming back from the forest just to get to Suki. When she made it to Suki, she jumped for a hug and Suki caught her with a spin. Even though Suki hasn't accepted her yet, she sure acted like it. She wondered how long it would be before she and Branch would be able to act like that. 

Speaking of Branch, he was also there. She got up to go greet him. “Hi, Branch!” 

Upon seeing her, Branch stopped walking, eyes wide, as if he were surprised to see her. He waved at her as she was coming towards him. “H-how was your day,” he asked, nervously. This was very uncomfortable. It was one thing doing it when she was asleep, when she couldn't react, but it was another thing in person, where he could see her expression plain as day on her face. 

Poppy brightened up at the question. “Oh! I had a fun day showing Ryn around the village.” 

“You showed my mom around the village?” 

Poppy nodded. “She loved it! Though, she's still getting used to hug time.” Just then, Poppy's hug time bracelet dinged. Poppy turned to see Ryn with a look look of horror while her husband only looked confused. Then they were both squished into a group hug. Poppy let out a laugh before turning back to Branch and pulling him into a hug.

Branch stiffened at the touch. Trying to make this work was one thing, hugging was another. He detangled her from him and smiled at her annoyed face. “Why don't we go sit down?” 

Poppy nodded before remembering something. Creek was sitting in the chair next to her! She turned to the table only to find him gone. She felt as Branch took her arm and started leading her to the table. “Hello, mother, how was your day?” Poppy watched as he scooted the chair out for her without even looking at her. She took a seat just as his mother answered. 

“Oh, it was wonderful,” she answered as Branch to a seat. “This village is remarkable and I can't wait to get my dress! When will it be done again?” She asked Poppy. 

“It should be finished the next time you come! Which will be when, again?” 

“Branch's birthday,” the queen explained. 

Branch spit out the water he had been drinking. She knew about his birthday now. Just wonderful. “Don't worry,” he heard her say. He turned to her to find her smirking at him. “The party won't be too big.” 

He sighed before his father started talking. “Your highness,” he addressed the princess. “I noticed that there aren't any pictures of your mother around the castle.” 

“Eucalyptus,” Ryn seethed. 

Poppy nodded. “That's cause I don't have one.”

“What happened to her?”

“Eucalyptus,” Ryn seethed again. 

“Oh, nothing happened to her. I just don't have one.” 

Ryn was now interested. “Explain?”

Poppy laughed. “Well, you see, my father never found the one, mostly because he didn't want to, but he wanted a child badly. So the surrogate trees blessed him with me,” Poppy finished with a dazzling smile that made the queen and king laugh.

“I told you she's a blast, Eucalyptus!” 

The king nodded with a smile before taking a drink. “How is my son treating you, dear?”

Branch wanted to glare at him, but he was his father and that was disrespectful. He opted for eating a strawberry instead. Strawberries weren't too sweet and since we're even a bit sour and he liked that. 

“Oh, we're fine,” she said, waving her hand. “Nothing out of the ordinary for a married couple.” 

The queen swallowed her drink. “I remember being told of a mandolin getting thrown out a window.”

Branch spit out his drink again. In his defense, it had been a long day and all he wanted was some sleep but she wanted to sing and he wasn't about to have that. So he may or may not have tricked her into giving it to him so he could throw it out the window. “It was an accident!” He claimed. 

Poppy looked at him, incredulously. “That was my favorite mandolin!” 

Branch saw his way out of it. “See, you have more. All is well now.” 

“My favorite and  _ only _ mandolin,” she clarified with a small glare.

Branch and backing down. “Well, you shouldn't be singing when it's time to go to bed.” 

“We aren't six, we don't have bed times! I could go to sleep at three in the morning if I wanted to!”

“That's not good for your health!” 

“Health be darned! I could if I wanted to!”

“This conversation has swayed way off of its purpose, the point is, you don't sing when someone's trying to go to sleep.” 

“Lullabies,” Poppy said with a smirk. 

“Those are for children,” Branch reminded.

“Well it should work for you since you're acting like a big baby.” Poppy started drinking her juice, satisfied when she heard her citizens go “OOOOOOHHH!!!!!” to her comeback. 

Branch glared at the citizens, who cowered away and went back to their own conversations. He heard some chuckling and turned to his parents. “Are you serious?” 

“She got you good, son,” his father said, stifling a laugh.

Branch rolled his eyes. “Don't you guys have a kingdom to be getting be back to.” He loved his parents when they were silent and formal, but this was too much. 

“You know what,” Ryn said, sobering up from her laughing fit. “We do.” She walked passed Branch and went over to Poppy, grabbing her hands. “Today was wonderful, I loved every second of it. I can't wait to see you this November.” 

Poppy stood up and brought her into hug. “We are totally wearing matching dresses for his birthday party.” 

“Totally.” 

“Oh, your suit will be done as well,” she said to the king. 

“My suit,” he questioned. 

“You and Branch are wearing matching suits,” Ryn answered. 

Branch face palmed. “That makes sense for some reason.” 

Ryn laughed before putting two fingers in her mouth and whistling very loudly. There was a black blur in the sky heading straight for them. When it landed, it revealed itself as a humming bird. Eucalyptus went to it first after whispering a few words to his son, who nodded with a small smile in return. Ryn brought her son into a hug. “About that mandolin…” 

Branch sighed. “I'll make her a new one.” 

Ryn smiled. “That's my boy.” She broke the hug. “Now, I told her about how we forest trolls are very romantic so don't hold back.” 

“Mother, we're only romantic to our mates.” 

“She is your mate,” she reminded. 

Oh, that's right. “I'll see you in November, mother.”

“See you then, my boy.” She gave him one last smile before hopping on the bird and flying away.

* * *

 

Branch watched as Poppy placed the flower he had given her in a small glass vase on the nightstand. “Are you gonna come to bed or not?” 

Poppy smirked down at him. “Aw, do you miss me?” Branch only glared at her. She let out a laugh before getting on the bed. 

Branch was about to put his arms around her before she turned her entire body around to face him. She wore a smile that could only mean trouble. “You're going to sing, aren't you?” 

“I don't see how you're gonna stop me,” she teased.

He sighed. “At least sing something soothing.”

Poppy's smile softened before she started to sing. 

_ They were sitting _ __   
_ They were talking in the strawberry swing _ __   
_ Every moment was so precious _ __   
_ They were sitting _ __   
_ They were talking in the strawberry swing _ __   
_ Everybody was for fighting _ __   
_ Wouldn't wanna waste a thing _ __   
_ Cold, cold water _ __   
_ Bring me round _ __   
_ Now my feet won't touch the ground _ __   
_ Cold, cold water _ __   
_ What ya say? _ __   
_ It's such _ __   
_ It's such a perfect day _ _   
_ __ It's such a perfect day

Poppy opened her eyes to see a sleeping Branch. She had never seen him sleeping before. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, not being paranoid about predators and traps. She almost jumped when Branch involuntarily pulled her into his arms. She smiled. She had no clue what had had gotten into him, but she was glad it did. Today was such a perfect day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be taking longer than usual because my laptop broke and I'm not sure how long I'll be working with my phone. ENJOY THE CHAPTERS AS THEY COME!! Love you all!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, good morning,” Poppy greeted to everyone she passed. Everyone would greet back, happily, before mentally questioning what the basket in the princess’ hands was for. Poppy had shoved many types of fruits along with a blanket inside the basket. 

Poppy was headed to the main border of the forest and valley, knowing full well that the prince would be coming back from checking traps. She was going to surprise him with a picnic! When she saw forest trolls coming out of the forest, she skipped with joy towards them. She wasn't the only one, though.

“SUKI!!” Chenille started running towards them and threw herself at Suki. Poppy smiled in amusement as Satin had been dragged into it, their hair not being separated at the moment. 

Poppy skipped over to her husband, who was talking to the big, green troll who she remembered was named Simpson. “Good morning, Branch,” she interrupted. He turned to her, surprised. “How'd your patrol go?”

“It, um, went well,” he answered, hesitantly before becoming more brave. “We're going to have to paint the traps a different color due to the changing seasons, which is what I'm going to report to your father at this moment-” 

“Actually,” Poppy interrupted, holding up the basket. “I have planned us a picnic, which starts now.” 

“Now?” She nodded. “Like, right now?”

“Yup,” she answered with a smile.

Branch heard his men chuckling at his misfortune and turned to glare at them. That shut them up. He turned back to the princess. “Look, your highness.” Poppy's expression turned annoyed. He still won't call her by her name. “I really need to report this to your father-” 

“Why not just ask Harper?”

“Who's Harper,” Branch asked.

“She is the village artist,” Poppy explained. “She could have those traps painted in jiffy.” 

“You're sure?” 

Poppy nodded. “I'm sure Simpson will be able to take care of it. Right,” she asked the troll in question. His nod to the questioning prince made her smile brighten. Then she remembered something. “Oh, wait! Harper can't read sign language! Wait here a moment.”

Branch grabbed the basket being shoved at him before watching her as she ran off. 

“She's very cute, sire.” The two forest trolls turned to see a pale yellow troll they both knew as Mulberry. “I don't see why you don't like her.” 

“What are you implying, Mulberry?”

“It's just, I don't see why you're not having fun with this, sire. We all know of your reputation.” 

“And we all know of yours. Things are different here, Mulberry. You better be behaving yourself.” 

“I'm just saying, your highness, if she were my wife, I wouldn't be complaining.” Mulberry was suddenly smacked behind the head. 

Branch smiled at the grey troll named Arum. “Show some respect to our future king and queen.” 

“Thank you, Arum.”

Mulberry looked at him incredulously. “You're thanking her! She almost got us in trouble trying to eat that damn worm!”

“I said sorry,” she yelled at him. 

“I said sorry,” he mocked her. 

“Oh, that is it!” She punched him in the face before tackling him to the ground. 

Branch sighed. Out of all the families that had wanted more than one child, it had to be theirs. “Simpson!” 

Simpson didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed the twins from the floor, stood them up and smashed their heads together. “Ow,” they both groaned.

“Compose yourselves,” Branch ordered. “You're in public.”

“Alright,” he heard Poppy's voice from behind him. “Simpson, Satin, here, will be showing you to Harper and will be your translator.” Poppy watched with a smile as Satin lead Simpson away, trying to start a conversation. She turned to Branch with a smile before noticing the two trolls rubbing their heads. “What happened here?” 

“Nothing,” Branch said, grabbing her shoulders and leading her away. “Don't we have a picnic planned?” 

That seemed to take Poppy's mind off his soldiers. “Yes! We do!” She grabbed his hand and he let himself be dragged to wherever she was taking them.

Now that the prince was gone, Arum saw her chance to get back at her brother. She turned to him only to find him staring stupidly into oblivion. That's when Suki hit him in the back if the head. Arum let out an unladylike snort. “No,” was all Suki said, her mate on her arm. 

“I didn't say anything!” He protested. 

“I know exactly what you're thinking. And I'm telling you no. Rainbow trolls aren't forest trolls. As your commander, I order you to behave yourself, Mulberry.” She gave him one last glare before walking away with her mate.

Arum couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing. “You didn't even have to say a thing for her to know!! Your game is getting weak, brother.” 

Mulberry sent a glare to his retreating sister. “We'll see about that.”

* * *

 

Branch was getting very worried the farther they got from the village. Poppy had told him that they were going to her favorite spot and he had no clue where that was. Someone had to have known, though, since there was a dirt path to wherever they were going. He could see in a distance that they were coming to a clearing. 

Poppy stopped walking once they made it. “We're here.” She turned to him with a smile before skipping to the middle of the clearing and preparing the picnic. 

Branch walked slowly towards her while taking in his surroundings. This place was nice but it definitely wasn't secluded. Anything could come at them at any moment. 

Poppy placed the last dish down before turning to Branch. She frowned, he wasn't even looking at the picnic! “Branch,” she called in sweet voice. He turned to her, eyes wide. “The Picnic's ready.” She watched as he took one last look at his surroundings before coming to sit on the blanket. He looked very uncomfortable, as if he didn't know what to do. 

“H-how has your morning been?”

Poppy smiled. At least he was trying. “It was fine.” She scooted closer to him. “So, we literally know next to nothing about each other, so why don't you tell me about yourself.” 

Branch thought that that had to be the most common way to get to know someone. He had expected something more… Over the top to get to know him. But, he guessed she was being considerate of him. Though, that was nice, she could have done it anywhere else, where he knew they were safe, not some knew place that left him questioning their safety with every second that passed by. “Uh, well, like what?”

“You know, things like your favorite color, what you do for fun.” 

“Um, why don't you go first,” he offered, distracted. He was too busy trying to listen for any predators that might be lurking. 

Poppy smiled at the kind gesture. “Oh! Well, I don't really have a favorite color. They're all so amazing, but, you'll notice that I favor pink more than anything. Sometimes blue. Though, yellow is a close third because I look wonderful in it and it symbolizes happiness and it's the color of the sun. What I like to do for fun is, well, there are so many things in my kingdom to do for fun,” she took a glance at him and instantly became annoyed. His ears were twitching in every direction except hers. He wasn't paying attention! “... So, yeah, what I like to do for fun is choose a troll once a month to sacrifice to our predators by ripping out their insides and making them into soup,” she finished, even after he started looking at her in horror. She gave him a pointed look.

“Oh! You're kidding!” He sighed in relief. 

“You're not listening.” She thought it was kind of cute the way his ears would go down when he was embarrassed. 

“I-I'm sorry, it's just…” He looked around. “I'm gonna check around for any dangers.” 

Poppy sighed. “Branch, there's no dangers around here. This is the path for our friendly critters. You know, the ones that provide us with their abilities?”

“I'm still going to check around.” He got up and started heading for some trees.

Poppy sighed as she got up to follow after him. A troll shouldn't be this paranoid. He was getting better at this, he really was. He would ask her how her day had been, on days that they didn't talk he would send her messages saying he hoped her day had gone well, and he would even let her sing at night, only soothing songs though. But, even so, they never had gotten to know each other. His birthday was coming up and she had no clue what to get him. “Branch,” she started. “Branch,” she was getting closer to him. 

Branch stopped walking when she grabbed his hand. He turned to her. Was he doing something wrong? He was only trying to see if they were safe, that was usual procedure for anything for a forest troll. What could be wrong?

“Branch, could you please come back to the picnic?”

He looked into her pleading eyes. For some reason, this was important to her and he, as her husband, had to support it. He squeezed her hand in reassurance. “OK.” He didn't know why, but some sort I'd weight was lifted off his shoulders when she sighed in relief and have him one of her beautiful smiles. He let himself be dragged back to the picnic blanket. He sat down with her. “So what were we talking about?” 

“Favorite colors.” 

Branch nodded. “Yours was yellow, right?” 

Poppy chuckled. “One of them, yes.”

Branch nodded. “OK, well, I don't have a favorite color. Never thought I would need one. But, I guess, if I had to choose one, it would be blue.” 

“Blue?” 

“Yup.” 

“Why?” 

Branch shrugged. “I don't know, it's just appealing to me. I can't explain it.” 

‘ _ Blue _ ,’ Poppy thought. ‘ _ Get him something blue _ .’ “What do you do for fun?” 

Branch shook his head. “There isn't really anything fun to do in the forest, everyone's always on their guard just in case any predator might appear.” There was that one thing all forest trolls did for fun, but he wasn't about to tell her  _ that _ . “But, I guess, making traps is what's fun for me.”

“Making traps,” Poppy asked with a laugh. 

“Yeah, it's an all time favorite for us forest trolls. Sometimes, my men and I have competitions to see whose traps can catch more. I win every time,” he stated, proudly.

Poppy laughed. “What about Suki?”

“She won three times throughout her time in the forest, which is why she is my second in command. No one else has beaten me but her.” 

“So, how did Suki even get to the forest kingdom?” 

Branch looked puzzled. “I have no idea. When I found her, she was so inexperienced and I was surprised that she hadn't already been eaten. So when I saved her from being eaten by a long leg, I was the only one she would talk to. It took a few months for her to acknowledge anyone but me, and by that time she told me she wanted to learn how to fight. I told her that that wasn't necessary and that she could be escorted home, but she didn't want that and she never told me why.” 

Poppy felt a pang in her heart for what her friend had had to go through. “Well, at least she's home now.” 

Branch nodded with a smile. “She cried when I told her we were coming here.” His smile dropped. “It really freaked me out.” 

Poppy snorted. “Have you ever cried before?”

“No,” he answered, indignantly. Of course, he was lying. It was hard not to when not all your men would come back from patrol or when a child lost a father or mother or both. But, as future king, it wasn't his job to show weakness, it was his job to make things better.

“You're lying,” Poppy accused, incredulously. “You have to have cried at one point in your life.” 

“Nope, never.” 

“But there are plenty of reasons to cry! Like a newly grown pod being formed, a trolling talking for the first time, having really great friends-”

“I thought those were all reasons to be happy?” 

“Crying of happiness,” she explained. “The only reason to cry of sadness here is death.” That got Poppy thinking about that poor child. Over the past three months no one had been eaten, but that didn't mean she didn't mourn those that had been lost. 

Branch could feel the shift in the atmosphere and hoped that she wouldn't start crying. What cheered girls up? Well, they were having a picnic, a picnic meant food, and food cheered women up. “Why don't we start eating,” he suggested. 

Poppy smiled. That was a great idea. 

Halfway through her meal, Poppy started talking about her childhood and asking him questions about his. It was, overall, a nice picnic. 

Walking home was not so nice. Branch had looked away from Poppy for two seconds and that had been just enough time for a predator to snatch her up. Branch ran towards the screaming with his sword out, ready to kill if he needed to. Using his momentum, he jumped towards the spider carrying his wife and dug the knife into its back. It let out a bloodcurdling screech before falling to floor, dead.

The second Poppy hit the ground, she crawled as far away as she could before turning to look at the thing. It had some green substance coming out if it's back, which she assumed was its blood. For the first time in her life she was glad that a creature was dead. In all fairness, it could've been her. Just like it had been all those others.

After making sure that the spider was truly dead, he looked towards Poppy. She was staring at the spider with wide eyes full of… well, he wanted to assume it was horror, but he knew what horror looked like and that wasn't it. It was more of a mixture of surprise and anger. “Poppy!” He ran towards her, a pit in his stomach. He wasn't going to deny that he had been worried. “Poppy.” She didn't answer and that only worried him more.  “Poppy,” he tried again. Though her expression told him otherwise, a small part of him feared that what had happened to Suki would happen to her. He waved his hand in front of her face. “Poppy?”

The sound of her name being called snapped her out of her trance. She finally noticed Branch in front of her. He had called her by her name.  _ He had called her by her name! _ She wanted to jump with happiness, give him a hug, anything! But there was something else on her mind at the moment. She started frantically pointing at the spider. “Wh-what is that doing here? Th-that has never been here before.” 

Branch looked between the two. “What do you mean?” Branch stood up and held out his hand.

Poppy took it and he lifted her up. “I told you, this is the path for our friendly critters to enter the kingdom. I always come here and there has never been a predator here before.” 

Branch looked from Poppy to the spider, then back to Poppy. “This...is not good. Due to all the traps placed around the borders, they're trying to find another way in.” 

That was not good at all. “Well, what are we gonna do?” 

“Well, what I'm going to do is report this to your father and we'll come up with a plan.” 

“What about me?” 

“What about you,” he asked, confused.

“Branch, this is my kingdom too.”

She wasn't wrong. “Would you like to join in on the negotiations?” 

“Yes, I would."

* * *

 

“Well, what do you propose we do,” King Peppy asked his son-in-law.

“Well, obviously, set out traps,” Branch answered. 

“Not happening,” Poppy said. “I told you, that's the path for our friendly critters.”

“OK, what do  _ you _ propose we do, then?”

“Aren't these spiders, like, allergic to anything?”

“If you're asking if anything’s poisonous to it, then the answer is no.” 

“Is there something that irritates it?”

“No.” 

“Something it hates?”

“No.” 

She glared at him “Anything?!”

Branch sighed. “No! There is nothing these spiders can't handle!”

“OK, calm down,” King Peppy ordered. He looked between the two before settling on Branch. “Are you completely sure that traps are the only way to go?”

Branch was about to confirm, but then he locked eyes with Poppy. Her eyes were pleading and, despite his better judgment, he couldn't do this to her. He sighed before closing his eyes and thinking of the knowledge he had of those spiders. There had to be something, he had studied these spiders since they were common near his kingdom. 

They weren't as strong as other spiders, but they were smart. 

What they lacked in size, they made up for with speed. 

They were certainly bigger than any troll, and they weren't that intimidating with all their fuzziness, but it was common sense to remain cautious. 

Their main predator was Grottos, creatures that looked like small caves to sleep in, but it happened to be their mouths wide open, waiting for anything to come wandering in. 

He could have one be relocated here, but there was no guarantee that it would only eat the spiders.

They traveled in daylight but could see very well in the dark, so that ruled out sneak attacks. 

And they hated very strong perfumes. That small piece of information had confused Branch all his life since the Forest Kingdom didn't have anything with a strong smell, unless you counted dirt and earth. It could be referring to flowers though.

“They hate very strong smells,” he answered, looking at Poppy. He watched as her features softened.

“Examples?” King Peppy asked. 

“Well, I'm thinking some sort of flower’s perfume.” 

“Secrets,” Poppy yelled. 

“What,” both men asked. 

“Those beautiful pink roses with the smell we love so much,” Poppy explained, excited.

“Oh! Yes! Secrets! I love those, they have the sweetest smell,” Peppy gushed.

“How big are these flowers?”

They both turned to Branch. “Ooooh,” they both said, a bit disappointed. Secrets were regular sized roses, which meant that they were bigger than the average troll. 

They voiced this to Branch and he looked very distraught. “Yeah, that might be a problem.” 

“We could ask Karma,” Poppy suggested. “Her family's been breeding flowers to match our size for almost two centuries. She could have something.”

“That's an excellent idea, my dear,” Peppy praised his daughter. They both shared a smile before Branch started speaking. 

“I'll inform Suki about this and ask her to go check. If there's not, we'll check for something similar. Traps will be our last resort.” 

“That sounds fair,” Peppy said, turning to his daughter.

Poppy nodded with a neutral expression. “Totally fair.” What Poppy really wanted to do was jump in joy, knowing that they wouldn't need the traps at all. If Karma didn't have Secrets, then she would definitely have a substitute! 

“I'll be taking my leave, now,” Branch announced, bowing to King Peppy. “Your highness.” He sent a small smile to his wife. “Poppy.” 

Peppy turned to smile at his daughter after Branch had left the room. “What?” She asked.

“He called you by your name.” 

Poppy's eyes widened. “Oh.”

“I'd say he's making progress.”

Poppy laughed. “I'd say so, too.”

* * *

 

Poppy turned to him the second he got comfortable in bed. He was a fool to think that she had been sleeping. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she said with a smile. “So how'd it go?”

He didn't need anymore details to know what she was talking about. “It went great, actually. You were right, she had them.” 

“I knew it, Karma has everything. Did you see her bug collection?” 

Branch chuckled. “I saw it, yes.”

“She has such a connection with bugs and plants and anything that has to do with nature-”

“Thank you,” he interrupted. She looked at him, confused. “For the alternatives, I mean. I...um.” He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he was staring into the eyes of a curious Poppy. “In my kingdom, we set out traps without a second thought because any critter is a predator. There aren't our friends where I come from, they're our enemies and it's either them or us.” He sighed again before turning over to lay on his back. “Every waking moment…is a reminder…that this is not the Forest Kingdom.” 

Poppy had no words to explain how she felt about that. But she did know how to do what she did best; cheer him up. She grabbed his hands and squeezed it. “I'm sorry,” she said. “I keep forgetting that this is hard on you too. Is there anything I can do you make it better?”

Branch thought about it. “Well… There is one thing.” He turned his body over to face her, a small smile on his face. “Next time we go on a picnic, I want to be able to check the perimeter.” 

“That's definitely happening.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I'm not getting kidnapped by a spider again. That's traumatizing.” 

Branch laughed at the way she said it. “You don't sound all that traumatized.”

Poppy shrugged with her free shoulder. “Yolo.”

Branch chuckled. “I don't even know what that means.”

“You'll find out sooner or later.” Poppy yawned. "Night, Branch."

“Goodnight, Poppy.” 

Poppy turned her entire body, her back now facing him, and Branch put his arms around her almost routinely. Poppy snuggled into him just as he did her. She fell asleep that night, planning future picnics.


	9. Chapter 9

Branch woke up very late that morning. He  _ never _ woke up late, this was a first. Even so, the most confusing thing had to be that Poppy was not with him. He got dressed as fast as he could before running out of his room. 

Running out of the castle, he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was the entire kingdom wearing party hats and his wife stood in front, holding a cupcake with a candle on it. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” They all yelled in unison. It was so loud that Branch had flinched. That's when he finally remembered that it was November 27th, his 26th birthday. Poppy came up to him and she held out the cupcake. “Make a wish and blow out the candle.” 

Branch looked at the cupcake and the candle. He was supposed to do what, now? “Make a wish,” he asked, confused.

Poppy nodded, her smile dwindling. “Haven't you ever done this before?” 

Branch shook his head, ignoring the whispering he could hear with his trained ears. “My kind don't go around lighting fires.” She looked at him, confused. “Fire hazard,” he said, as if that explained everything.

It probably did for Poppy had a look of understanding. “All that wood,” she laughed. Branch smiled; so she did understand. She held up the cupcake with more pride. “Prevent a fire hazard by blowing out the candle and making a wish!”

Branch snorted at her choice of wording. “What kind of wish?”

“A birthday wish, silly” she answered.

Branch still had no clue what to wish for, this was new. The only thing he wanted was for his parents to be here. Yup, that was it. He blew out the candle and regretted it  _ immediately _ when everyone started cheering. 

Poppy noticed his flinch and turned to her people. “Alright, guys! Calm down!” When they did, she turned back to her husband with a smile. She then presented him his cupcake again. “Now eat your cupcake.” Branch held out his hand but she wasn't having any of that. She held the cupcake up to mouth. “Take a bite.” He seemed skeptical at first, but then proceeded to do so. The second Branch was close enough to the cupcake, she shoved it in his face. The glare he sent her had her and the entire village hollering. Poppy was so busy laughing, she didn't notice mischievous smirk  Branch suddenly had on. She let out a small “Oh!” when Branch grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She, then, screamed in joy as he rubbed his frosting covered face on the side of hers.

https://plus.google.com/photos/photo/108280358259858453569/6376616953505996530?icm=false

Branch's smile fell when he heard a noise he had never heard before. He turned towards the noise only to see one of Poppy’s friends holding up some sort of device with a piece of paper coming out of it. “What is that?” 

The troll, Biggie, he remembered, looked like a troll caught in a spider web. “Th-this is a, um…” 

Poppy was very confused as to why Biggie was scared to answer. That's when she realized that she had never actually introduced any of her friends to her husband. The only real impression they had of him was three months ago when he canceled the Freedom From The Bergens party. That had not been a good impression and he had changed since then, she would like to show them that. “It's a camera,” she stepped in. “It captures moments on paper, look!” She held out her hand and Biggie handed her the picture. 

Branch looked at the piece of paper in his wife’s hand. He was very confused as to why he looked so happy, but he was to impressed to think about it. He held out his hand and Biggie handed him the camera. “How does this work?” 

“You just click the button,” Biggie started.

“This one,” Branch asked, clicking a button that made a light flash in his eyes. He blinked several  to regain focus, all the while his wife was chuckling. There was a small rurring noise and a piece of paper came out of the camera. It was an image of him with wide eyes and contracted pupils. This was an amazing invention, almost like the hug time bracelets. 

“OK,” Poppy started, trading the camera from him and handing it back to Biggie. “C’mon,” she said, grabbing his hand. She held up their photo. “We have to get this framed.” 

Alright, Branch knew what that was, a camera wouldn't be acceptable in the forest due to the flash, but painting was, and all their frames were beautifully crafted. He loved going with his mother to the wood carvers whenever his birthday portrait was done. But, Poppy knew that. He smiled at her before letting himself be dragged away.

* * *

 

Branch loved the rosewood frame he had picked out, it was nice and simple, unlike the glittery, colorful ones Poppy was trying to pick out. In the end, he won, obviously, telling her that something like that would attract predators since they were giving a copy to his parents, who would be coming tonight. 

Poppy took a glance at her husband, he was still looking at the picture, a small smile on his face. “You really like that picture, don't you?” 

Branch nodded. “Inventions that had nothing to do with keeping us safe weren't really encouraged, so this is truly amazing in my eyes. This would have been useful for all those times I had to sit still for hours just to get a decent portrait.” 

“Well, if you want a portrait, we could always ask-”

“No, no, this exists now,” he held up the photo. “I’m never sitting for another portrait ever again.” 

Poppy laughed and was about to reply when a troll named Darius ran up to them with a smile. He bowed to Branch. “Your highness, your parents are here.” 

Branch smiled.

* * *

 

“So you’re telling me,” Eucalyptus started. “That this tiny thing,” he held up the camera. “Made this,” he held up the framed photo.

Branch nodded. “I was surprised, as well, father.”

Poppy and Ryn smiled at their wide-eyed husbands. “They're adorable,” Poppy said. 

“They truly are,” Ryn agreed. “So, how have you been, Poppy?”

“I've been great, actually. Everyday is a new day that just keeps getting better.”

“I take it Branch is treating you well.” 

Poppy nodded with a smile. “Definitely.”

Ryn could detect no lie so she smiled. “How so?”

“He's more involved in what I do, now. He'll drop everything when I surprise him with a picnic.”

“Aw, picnics! It's been forever since Eucalyptus and I had a picnic.”

“You like picnics?” 

“Oh, I love them. Especially at night during summer. Every critter that glows will glow making everything else glow as well. If you ever come visit the forest kingdom, I'll show you.” 

“That actually sounds very beautiful, but I'll stick to surviving, thanks.”

The Queen burst out laughing. “Oh, goodness, Branch says the same thing when I tell him to try having fun. There's not much fun in the forest, we salvage what we can.”

Poppy nodded. “That's true, forest trolls aren't really made for fun, especially with your history.” 

“Don't I know it?!” The queen let out a laugh.

“But! When you do have fun, you go all out.” Ryn smiled brightly. “Speaking of going all out, how about we go get your dress?!”

Ryn’s eyes widened. She looked down at Poppy's dress with a smile before looking her in the eye. “Is this the dress?” 

Poppy nodded and Ryn squealed. She turned to Branch. “Branch! Your highness!” She waited til they turned to her to start speaking again. “We're getting dressed for the party already!” 

They both groaned.

* * *

 

“They celebrate everything, don't they,” his father said, checking himself in the mirror. 

“Yeah,” Branch said with a smile. “Poppy is…Enthusiastic,” Branch decided. 

His father smirked at him. “Poppy?”

Branch looked at him, confused, before he realized what he meant. He threw a loose piece of cloth at him. “Shut up.” 

His father laughed. “Haha! How'd she win you over!? C’mon, tell me!”

Branch rolled his eyes. “She hasn't ‘won me over’,” he mimicked. “I just thought that…it was unnatural…to not call my wife- This isn't working, is it?”

His father shook his head with a smile. 

Branch sighed. “I don't know when I started calling her by her name, father, I just did.”

“You're starting to like her,” he said. “Despite our similarities, you're more like your mother than you think. She accidentally called me by my name way before she accepted my courtship.” 

“I thought it was marriage?”

“Eh, same thing. Anyway, Ryn was good at hiding her feelings until they were too much to bare. You're in a place where you're able to express your feelings, son.” 

“So your suddenly ok with feelings?”

“We're evolved from Rainbow Trolls, Branch. Your-”

“Many-times-great grandmother, Harriet, was a Rainbow Troll, yes, I know, father. But we've evolved from that.” 

“You know, when you were six, you didn't think that way.” 

Branch scowled at his own reflection. “That was then, this is now.” 

Eucalyptus sighed. “I really need to stop giving you lectures, you're always in a sour mood when I'm done.” 

Branch sighed, himself. “Your lectures are fine, father, they just always bring back memories that don't need to be recalled. Mother's do, too, but I never dare tell her that, I'm too scared of her.” 

“You're not scared of me?!” 

“Sorry, father, but no, you were lenient growing up, mother always put me in check.” 

“So if I had just smacked you on the back of your head whenever you didn't sit up straight, you'd have been scared of me.”

“She did more than smack me on the back of the head, father. You're too lenient,” he chuckled. He stopped when he saw his father's smile. That smile meant trouble. He watched as his father went up to the door of the pod-room. “What are you doing?” 

“Excuse me, yes?” He was talking to someone. “I need some glitter, do you have any?” His father wouldn't. “Thank you.” He would! 

Branch hid behind the closest clothing rack. “Put the glitter down, father, I take everything back! You scare me too! Just put the glitter down!” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes! You scare me too!” 

“Alright.” 

Branch heard something being put down and smirked. Too lenient. He got out from behind the rack…and was immediately doused in glitter. He looked at his father, face devoid of any emotion, while all his father did was smirk. “Thanks, dad.” 

“You're welcome, son.”

* * *

 

Poppy squealed when she saw Branch. Not only did he look great in his suit, he added glitter to it! “Oh, my gosh,” she ran up to. “You added glitter! It looks great!” 

Branch seemed skeptical. “Really?” 

Poppy nodded enthusiastically. “You look good!” 

Branch suddenly smiled. “I thought I would, that's why I added it.” 

Ryn turned to her husband after listening to her son. “You threw glitter on him, didn't you?” 

“Guilty,” he answered with a smile.

She smirked. “You look handsome too, even without the glitter.”

He chuckled. “You don't look too bad, yourself, dear. That dress looks magnificent on you.” 

“Doesn't it! Look!” She held out her hand. “Twirl me.” He did so and the dress twirled along with her in the most fascinating way. 

“That's amazing.” 

“It is! And due to it's colors, I can wear it in the forest.” 

Eucalyptus shook his head. “I don't think I want you wearing that in the forest.” His wife looked him, incredulously. “You're too beautiful in it, I don't want other men staring at you.” 

She let out a laugh before bringing him into a kiss.

Branch scowled at his parents. “They're flirting.” 

“I know! Isn't it adorable?”

Branch rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure.” 

“Didn't you say forest trolls weren't big on PDA?” 

“They're not, I guess this place is just rubbing off on them.”

“Well, it's not just rubbing off on them,” she said with a smirk. 

Branch had a smirk of his own. “Oh, really?” 

Poppy nodded. “That little display this morning. I'll say that's a bit of PDA.” 

“That,” Branch said with a laugh. “Was getting even. I'll be sure to do the same when yours comes.” 

“Oh, please! I'll enjoy it and you know it.” 

“I find it scary that I do.” 

She only laughed.

* * *

 

After an hour of low music and talking, a not-too-big party as she promised, the sun was going down. He hoped that signaled the end of the party, it was nice, but he still wasn't used to them. He looked over at Poppy who was talking to a colorfully dressed Suki. It still gave him a start to see her like that, but it was one of the few things he was getting used to. That smile on Poppy's face only meant trouble. He watched as she made her way to the DJ. What was she up to? 

Once everyone was sat down like she asked, she continued. “OK! Today, we are going to play a game!” After the cheering ceased, she continued. “It's similar to hide and seek, but this game has a few different rules.” She looked towards her friends, who looked eager, to her husband and his family, who looked as confused as everyone else. “It's a game we call Predator and Prey.” She handed the arachnaphone to Cooper.

“The goal of the game is to make sure a predator doesn't find you!”

“The predators will be picked out randomly,” Guy Diamond sang in his auto tune voice.

“When a predator finds a prey,” Satin started.

“They will signal to others like this,” Chenille finished, stretching her fire hair way in the air. The  _ Oohs _ that came with it made the snack pack smile.

Biggie took the arachnaphone offered. “Two predators will be here to keep count of how much prey has been caught.” 

“Hiding in trees is acceptable,” Smidge said. 

“You're allowed to hide anywhere in the village,” Creek announced. He handed the arachnaphone to Suki with a smile.

“The last prey found is the winner. The prize is…” She started, reeling everyone in. “...a surprise!” 

“Aw!” Everyone awed in  disappointment. The game sounded fun though. 

Suki handed the arachnaphone back to Poppy. “This is also a game to put our training to the test, so I expect it to be a while before the first prey is caught. So who's ready?!” 

After all thirty predators were drawn from Cooper’s hat, the game was to begin. The predators consisted of Creek, who was completely surprised to be the first one drawn and almost didn't do it until everyone started cheering for him. Then, after a few more had been drawn, one of the forest trolls, Mulberry, had been picked and the look on his face proved he was ecstatic. One troll picked was a troll named Plum Plimsy, who happened to be the village doctor. After a few trolls were picked, it had been Branch's name to be drawn, and Poppy was sure she saw a sparkle in his eye. Right after Branch, Chenille was picked and Suki cheered before bringing her into a hug. The last troll to be drawn was none other than the famous technician, Mandy Sparkledust. As Poppy was letting the games begin, she could hear Branch complimenting Mandy for her creations. She smiled, glad that her husband was being more social. 

As the predators counted, everyone had a two minute headstart top hide. Poppy noticed that the forest trolls that were prey were giving tips to their comrades like hiding somewhere where the scent was strong since forest trolls had good noses. That lead Karma to let a few prey hide in her garden. Poppy would have liked to as well, but she knew the perfect place to hide. 

The second they were done counting, Mulberry took off without a warning. Branch would have to talk to him about that. “Alright, who's staying?” 

Branch looked to the purple troll he was sure named Plum as she raised her hand. “I'll stay just in case prey get hurt when they're brought back.” 

“I'll stay, too,” Chenille said. 

Branch looked confused. “I thought you'd have a blast looking for Suki?”

Chenille laughed. “The embarrassment of one of you finding her before I do scares me, so I'll be staying.” 

Branch chuckled. “Whatever you feel is right, Chenille.” 

Chenille smiled at her name being used by the prince. There was always a Miss or Mister in front of the names of those he spoke to, this was knew. 

“Alright,” Branch sniffed around and found Poppy's scent in the southeast. “Alright, Six go north.” Seven trolls hastily went north. “Five east… Six south… Five southwest… Six west.” 

He looked around at his group, somehow that one purple troll named Creek had ended up staying. He really didn't like that guy. Every time he had the indecency of talking to him, he was always asking about Poppy, didn't know the concept of personal space, and was always blabbering about auras and chakras. That last one irked him the most. “The rest of us go southeast. We'll cover more ground if we split up, so good luck.”

* * *

 

Mulberry had found just the troll he was looking for. She was hiding in a tree and had disguised her hair as a pod vine. Impressive. She jumped when he tapped her shoulder and let out a groan, knowing she was out. He held out his hand. “I'm Mulberry.” 

She looked at him confused. “Aren't you going to signal that you found me?” 

“Not just yet, I want to talk to you first. I also want to know your name.” He brought his hand closer to her. 

After inspecting it, she shook it. “Satin.”

“That's a lovely name.” 

Satin smiled at the compliment from the beautiful-eyed troll named Mulberry. “Thank you. So, you said you wanted to talk.” 

She saw his ears flicker around before he nodded. “Yes, I have a proposition for you.” 

“For me?” 

“Yes, and I would like to explain without being interrupted. You can ask questions afterwards.” 

Satin thought about it. “Alright. What is it?” 

Mulberry started to explain and when he was done, Satin had only a few questions. “So we'll be mating?”

“Not really, but yes.” 

“But we won't be mates?”

“Exactly.” 

“And this is a norm for you forest trolls?” He only gave a short nod. Satin didn't know how to feel about this. She's dated before, but this wasn't exactly dating. A part of her wanted to say no, but a curious part of her wanted to say yes. She had been taught that you should always wait til you found the one, but now she found out that you didn't have to. It was a lot to take in. “Tomorrow.” 

“What,” he asked, confused. She wanted to do it tomorrow? He was fine with that. 

“I'll give you my answer tomorrow,” she clarified.

Oh, that's what she meant. He could wait til tomorrow. “Alright, then.” He held out an arm as he gave the signal. “Let's get you back to the courtyard.” She took it.

* * *

 

Branch had made sure to stay above ground, jumping from pod to pod, following his wife's scent. If anyone was finds catch her, it was gonna be him. What truly irked him with this, though, was that he wasn't the only following her scent. That Creek fellow was as well, except he was following a path, not a scent. 

It didn't take Branch long to figure out where Poppy was headed. She had planned for him to find her! That sneaky twig! He wanted to laugh, but that could alert anyone hiding around him. So far, he had seen over twenty signals go off, he couldn't be sure if that meant they had found one at a time or had found some in groups. His focus was on Poppy, though. 

And there she was! Right where they had their first picnic. He was about to jump down, but someone made it to her first. “Creek?” 

Creek wasn't sure how to feel about how she says his name. He put on a smile anyway. “Were you expecting someone else?” 

“Well, yeah, kind of.” Poppy's eyes widened at the realization of what she just said.

Creek was confused. This was their spot, only they knew about this spot, with the exception of the king. “Who would you be-” Then it clicked. His eyes widened. “You brought him here? To our spot?” She didn't look him in the eye as she nodded. “Why?” 

She didn't like the hurt in his voice. “Because I'm trying to get to know my husband, Creek.” She became more brave as she spoke. “And, technically, this is my spot. I've been coming here since I was twelve.” 

Creek glared at her. “This is where we went to be alone! This is where we shared our secrets! Where we confessed to each other! Where we had our first kiss!”

“I know that! I don't need the trip down memory lane, I haven't forgotten!” She took a deep breath, she didn't need to be yelling. “But that part of our lives is over, Creek. We have to move on.” 

“So, you still love me?” 

“Creek-” 

“Because you said ‘We’, and that includes you, so that means you haven't moved on either.” 

“Creek, I'm married, now. You were the guy I would have married if none of this had happened. But it did happen and you need to move on. I like Branch, he's a good husband-” 

“Do you love him?” 

“Creek, I'm warning you! Stop! Please! Let's just go back to being friends, we were great friends.” 

“I can't be just friends with you, Poppy! I can't forget the past two years like they didn't happen!” 

“They did happen! OK! They did.” Poppy could feel the tears running down her cheeks. “But it's over. Accept it, Creek. I have, why can't you?” 

“Because I love you!” She could hear his voice crack. He was crying too. “And I can tell you still love me too.” 

“If you loved me…you would help me through this.”

“He doesn't deserve you, Poppy.” He grabbed her hands. “I do.”

She snatched her hands away turned her back to him. “Go away, Creek.” 

“So that's how it's gonna be?” 

“Yup.” 

“Alright, then.” 

She could hear his footsteps fade in a distance. She closed her eyes, trying to get rid of her thoughts. It must have shifted her focus, for she heard footsteps right behind her. “Go away!” Didn't he know how to listen. 

“And be left to wonder what made you so angry with me?” She gasped and turned around. That wasn't Creek's voice. “I don't think so.” 

Poppy smiled. “Branch.” He stood there with a teasing smile and his eyes glowing. Now that she was truly looking at them in the darkness, they were mesmerizing.

He came up to her and wiped her tears away. “What's wrong?” He didn't doubt now that Creek was her lover, but she didn't need to know that. 

Poppy was suddenly brought back to reality. “Oh! Um…” She turned to look down at her village. “I was just admiring the beauty of my kingdom.” 

“Is that why you were angry at me, for interrupting?” 

She chuckled. “Yup. You shouldn't interrupt people who are looking at  beautiful things.” 

Branch stared at her as the light of the moon made her face glow while she was still smiling at her kingdom. “Don't I know it,” he said, unbidden. A flash of red out of the corner of his eye brought him back to reality. The signal, he had to do the signal. But doing it here would let everyone know of this place. He grabbed her hand. “C’mon, we have to get you back to the courtyard.” 

After they were in the village, only then did Branch do the signal. It confused Poppy to no end as they made it to the courtyard. Did he hear her conversation with Creek?! Or had she mentioned that it was a secret place before? She didn't know. She just hoped it wasn't the first one.

* * *

 

Alas, the game was over and it had been Karma to win, using her knowledge of natural elements to hide in the perfect place. The prize had been one of Biggie’s special cupcakes, which he hardly ever made because they were “too perfect to eat”. Everyone had fun and, despite the little scene he had witnessed earlier, Branch couldn't wipe the smile off his face. This game had been fun, especially when he was able to spook those he found. Everyone was wishing him one last “Happy birthday!” before they left and Poppy had gone who knows where. His parents had told him they weren't leaving until they told her goodbye, which was just as well, he got more time to talk to his parents. Of course, it was short lived for someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see his wife holding a bag with a peculiar content in it. “Can I borrow him for a second.” 

“Go ahead,” Ryn said the same time Eucalyptus said, “Be our guest.” 

Once they were a bit away from his parents, Branch spoke. “Thank you. For the party, I mean. Mostly the game. It was…fun.” The word felt so foreign in his mouth, he laughed. “This was the best birthday ever.” The smile on her face gave him a weird feeling in his stomach.

“It's about to get better,” she held up the bag, “with these!”

Branch looked at them confused. “What are those?” 

“Here.” She took one out of the bag and held it up to his mouth. Branch ate it without hesitation… and almost fainted at the flavor. “What is this,” he asked in awe. 

“Well, since your first day here, you made it clear you loved chocolate and I noticed out of all the food here, you favor strawberries most. So I decided to show you what you're missing out on. What you're eating is chocolate covered strawberries.” 

Branch took another one out of the bag and ate it. He loved chocolate! And strawberries! Now that he thought about it, Poppy smelled like strawberries. “I love this, thank you.” He looked her in the eye and smiled. She smiled back.

It took a second for Poppy to realize she was staring. She was the first one to look away and if he noticed how her cheeks were a bit more red than pink, he didn't say. “I'm gonna go say bye to your parents,” she said, hastily, before walking away. 

Once she was gone, that weird feeling in his stomach was back and he couldn't quite place what it was. This was one of the reasons he hated emotions, you could never quite tell which one you had at the moment. His brow furrowed as he looked at treats. Were they doing this to him? That didn't make any sense, he just ate them and he had this feeling moments before he even knew they existed. Then what the heck was it?! He looked over at Poppy and his breathing hitched. It was a normal scene that shouldn't have taken his breath away, Poppy was only talking to his mother. But, once again, the moon was shining on her, making her glow in the night. The feeling in his stomach intensified. He, now, knew what it was. 

He had it bad.

https://plus.google.com/photos/photo/108280358259858453569/6376617702901388274?icm=false&authkey=CIGhn86M_6WZag

://plus.google.com/photos/photo/108280358259858453569/6376617815703680322?icm=false&authkey=CNmTkcfGt-uRwAE

https://plus.google.com/photos/photo/108280358259858453569/6376617905530553506?icm=false&authkey=CIOv9aDjmOWwpQE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That biggie cupcake thing is true, just read Trolls: Hugs and Friends, also, a few characters that you might not recognize are real characters, just look them up on the DreamWorks website. I hope the links to the photos work, if not, I hope you still enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Poppy was beautiful.

Branch, of course, had known this for a while now, it wasn't hard to notice that cute smile she wore all the time, or the way her freckles would shine with every movement, or how her pink eyes sparkled whenever she talked about what she loved, and that adorable hop she would do whenever she squealed about something exciting… Yes, he knew exactly how beautiful Poppy was.

But today was the day that he realized just how beautiful she could be.

* * *

 

It was a normal winter morning and Branch was coming back from patrol. He didn't expect anything to happen today, but when he and his men entered the village, it was bustling with trolls preparing things. He turned to Suki. “New year's,” she answered.

“What the heck is that?”

“Well-”

“Actually, I've been asking around,” an army green troll by the name of Sap said. “They celebrate the day of the new year here, sire, instead of treating it like any other day like we do.”

“What happens,” Branch said, dodging a prop that had momentarily blocked his path. He heard a faint “Sorry, your highness!” He turned back to Suki as they walked on.

“Nothing, really. It's usually just a party, but the princess is doing something different this year to celebrate the lives of those who were lost to the forest.”

That stopped Branch in his tracks. “What?”

“It's a bit different from what we're used to- What you're used to,” Suki chuckled. It still crept up on her how much she'd changed. “But a day like this is important to them, especially since they believe superstitions, like-”

“I don't care about that,” Branch interrupted. “What do you mean about those being lost to the forest?”

“Well, before we came, predators had taken a few of their- my- our people,” she stuttered. “That's why Poppy agreed to the marriage. King Peppy would have declined the agreement had it not been for her. The last one to be lost to the forest was a child and she didn't want that ever happening again.”

It had never occurred to Branch that Poppy agreed to the marriage all on her own, he had just thought she had as much of a say as he did on the matter. Nor did it occur to him that lives had been lost before they came to help. Well, he, of course, knew that that had to be the case, but it was easy to forget. No one here seemed to grieve as a forest troll would, they would seclude themselves and let themselves be consumed by utter darkness, just as he did. There was the rare chance that one had someone to bring them from the darkness. He had his parents, Arum had her brother, though it wasn't all that helpful. But there were some who had no one and they died as grey as they felt. To think that it might happen to the more happy side of the species distressed him in ways he couldn't understand.

He looked around at those near him and noticed a few trolls. There was a purple one, the doctor, she looked a lot duller than those around her, but not as dull as the troll next to her. He was sure the troll was supposed to be purple, but she was a lot more washed out than any other troll who seemed washed out. He thought about listening in on their conversation, but thought better of it. He turned back to Suki. “Well, what is she doing?”

Suki held up her finger. “That's a surprise!”

“You think she'd tell me if I asked her?”

“I have no doubt about that, actually. She tells you everything.”

Branch scoffed. “Yeah, everything.” She had yet to tell him anything about Creek. The other day he had come up to them when they were having a nice stroll and had made a point to completely ignore Branch's presence as he talked to Poppy. Branch had asked her what that was about and she brushed it off.

Suki raised a brow. “I hear some salt.”

Branch gave her a look. “What the heck does that mean?”

“Bitterness,” she explained, simply. “You're bitter about something. What is it?”

Branch shook his head. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Sire, you're angry about something and it has to do with her.”

Branch sighed and looked her in the eye. “Do you know anything about her previous lover?”

Suki blinked. “No, I do not, sire.”

And there it was. “You're lying to me, Commander.”

Of course he could tell. Suki sighed. “It's not my place to say, sire, but you have nothing to worry about. They're just friends, now.”

That didn't help him at all. “I don't care that they're ‘just friends, now’, I don't like her talking to him.”

Suki's eyes widened. “You know who it is?!” She glared at him. “Wait, then why are you asking me?!”

“I wanted to see if you'd tell me, now I know you wouldn't have.”

“I'm not going to just tell you things that aren't my business, Branch, if you wanna know, ask her yourself.”

Branch watched as she walked on, shocked. Did she just call him by his name? He would have to talk to her about that.

“Branch!” His head snapped towards the direction of his name to see his wife running up to him. “Branch, I need your help with something.”

“Well, what is it?”

She grabbed his hand and he let himself be dragged.

* * *

 

When they got there, he wasn't sure what he should be looking at. “What are these?”

“They're honorary pedestals for my plan tonight, only a few choice people know about them and I've decided to tell you since we need your help.”

Branch smirked. “So you weren't gonna tell me?”

Poppy smiled, but didn't look at him. “... So we need your help cause I thought we would have enough trolls to help. But...I was wrong.”

Branch had come upon this problem plenty of times, so he understood how she might be feeling. But, there was a problem. “Who's ‘we’?”

“Oh! My friends! They'll be here in a second with more trolls. Right now, we should start cutting the hair for the pods.”

Branch nodded before he realized something. “Wait, cutting hair?”

“Yup,” Poppy said, grabbing some scissors. “Do you mind?”

His mind said yes, but the look of hope on her face said no. “No, no, not at all.”

She smiled brightly. “Great!” Poppy brought him to a table with measurements and marked a place a few inches away from him.”Could you grow out yours for a second? A nice raspberry?”

Branch did so and heard the snip, snip, snip! of the scissors. “OK, you're done!”

Branch let his hair grow back to normal and wondered what on earth this could be for. “So are you gonna tell me what this is for?”

“Yes,” Poppy started as she placed the hair with the others. How many trolls had cut their hair. “All this,” she gestured around to everything, “is for my surprise tonight to those who lost someone this past year.”

Branch couldn't help the fluttering of his heart at something so sincere. “That's real kind of you.”

Poppy shrugged. “They deserve it.” Suddenly she forced a smile. “Do you know how to make a pedestal?”

Branch shook his head.

“Oh! Great, I'll show you!”

* * *

 

Creek wasn't sure what to think when he and the others walked into the clearing they were making the pedestals in only to find Branch and Poppy… Flirting?

If he could call it that. They were just uncontrollably giggling at something. “It's terrible,” he heard Poppy giggle.

“I tried my best!”

Creek made the mistake of taking a step forward for when he did, Branch's giggling ceased as his ear flicked, and he looked towards them. Poppy's laughter ceased as well when she noticed it. She looked to them and her smile widened. “Great! More help!”

Creek felt pride in the glare Branch sent him when Poppy came his way. “Thank you for doing this, Creek,” she said, grabbing his hands. “It really means a lot to me.”

“Anything for you, Poppy.” She let his hands go as she went to go talk to the others. Creek snuck his way over to Branch. “How has your morning been, Branch?”

“Creek,” Branch simply said with a glare.

Creek wondered how he made saying his name sound like “drop dead”, but that would have to wait. He wagged his finger and _tsk_ ’d at him. “It doesn't do you any good to be that way, wouldn't want to upset your wife, now would you?” He wasn't going to pretend that he didn't notice how much time Branch had been spending with Poppy and how much he seemed to enjoy it. Branch seemed to want to make Poppy happy all of a sudden.

He loved how Branch's eyes widened before settling back into a glare. “What do you want, Creek?” Branch was sure that Creek was made for the sole purpose of being a pain in his arse.

“I'm just surprised to actually see you helping out with something that doesn't kill a creature.”

Branch forced a smile. “If we were in my lands, I'd be able to punch you in the face for speaking to me in such a way.”

Creek laughed at the threat. “Fortunately, were not in your lands.”

“Fortunately, for you,” Branch corrected.

Poppy looked at them as she spoke to Guy Diamond. “Are my eyes playing tricks on me, or is there really tension over there?”

Guy laughed as he grabbed a section of hair. “There's definitely tension over there.”

“But, why?! Creek told me he wouldn't make trouble.”

“Maybe it's not coming from Creek. Could you pass me the scissors? Maybe it's coming from your husband.”

Poppy did so. “Why would tension be coming from Branch?”

Guy diamond gave her a look. “You really haven't noticed? Girl, he smiles when you're around! Not that small smirk he gives to Suki, but an actual smile.” He glued a portion of hair to the pedestal with a sly smile. “He likes you.”

Poppy's face turned red. “O-of course he likes me! We're friends!” It felt odd to refer to her husband as her friend, but that's what they were at the moment, trying to make this work.

Guy laughed. “ _Whatever you say_ ,” he sang in his auto-tuned voice. “But he doesn't give that smile to just anyone.”

Poppy hated to admit he was right, he did seem cheerier whenever she was around. But that didn't mean anything! “Even if…he feels that way, why would he be angry with Creek? He doesn't, you know… Know.”

Guy shrugged. “He could have heard something.” He didn't look her in the eye. “Have you, um, talked to Creek about all this?”

Poppy nodded. “Yes, we've had to discuss it plenty of times and I think he's coming around. He's obviously making an effort to get to know Branch-”

Smash!

Everyone in earshot turned to the direction of the noise to see Branch with his fist on a smashed… Pedestal?

A pedestal he had broken due to Creek's comment of being an unfit husband. And he had the nerve to act surprised! That stupid troll knew exactly what he did! Unfortunately, he couldn't hit him. “Branch, what's wrong?”

He froze. Poppy had seen that. What should he say, would she believed him if he told her? He would never know, unfortunately.

“I was just giving him some tips for his pedestal,” Creek started. “He wasn't too keen on them, obviously,” he chuckled.

Branch's glare intensified. THAT STUPID- Poppy's hand was on his shoulder, his glare turned to wide eyes as she smiled at him with mirth in her eyes. “Branch, it's OK. My first pedestal wasn't that great, either.” She laughed. “At least _you_ got the parts together! _I_ ended up gluing my hand to my hair!”

Branch let out a breathy laugh as other trolls started talking about their first times.

“I accidentally cut my hair too short!” Smidge laughed.

“Glitter got in places where glitter should not be!” Satin giggled with her sister.

“I  accidentally glued my feet together,” Cooper said with a crooked smile.

“Oh! And Biggie accidentally glued Mr. Dinkles to his back,” Suki added, making Biggie blush.

“It's true,” he admitted with a smile.

Poppy smiled at her friends before turning back to Branch. “See! Ours are so much worse! There's nothing to be embarrassed about!”

Branch actually started laughing, imagining everything. He could definitely see it all happening. “Yeah, I guess there's not.”

Poppy smiled brightly while taking his hands. “Great! We'll just try again, alright?”

He smiled too. “Alright.”

* * *

 

The party was completely wonderful, he hadn't seen Creek for the rest of the day, and it was almost time for Poppy to start her surprise. He watched as she looked down at the party from the tree they stood on. “It's going to be fine,” Branch told her, grabbing her hands. “They're going to love it. I already do and I'm not even sure what's supposed to happen.”

Poppy smiled at him. “Thanks, it's just… What if it's a terrible idea, you know, reminding them of…”

Branch used his finger to lift her chin til their eyes met again. “You're not reminding them, Poppy, they haven't  forgotten.” Where had she heard that before? “What your doing is showing them that you'll be a gracious queen one day, letting them know that their struggles are yours too.”

“Thanks, Branch,” she said with a small smile.

“No problem, Poppy.”

Biggie squealed, he couldn't take it anymore. It was just too adorable.

Branch looked completely startled at the group that had seemingly gotten past his hearing while Poppy only glared at them. “Guys!”

“Sorry!” They all yelled. “It's just that,” Satin started.

“The pedestals are in place,” Chenille finished.

“We're just waiting for you,” Creek said, taking her hands and loving the glare being sent at him by the prince.

Poppy took a deep breath. “OK, let's-”

“Sire! Sire!” Everyone turned to the group of forest trolls running towards them. Sap was the first to hold her ground. “Sire, there's going to be a freeze.” There was a chorus of agreements from the others.

“What?”

“That can't be possible,” Poppy said, in denial. “A freeze never comes this early!”

Sap bowed down to Poppy, which made her uncomfortable. “I'm sorry, your highness, but there will be a freeze.”

Poppy wanted to scream. “But the ceremony for, f-for those-”

“You'll have your ceremony,” Branch interrupted.

“But, Sire-” Sap started, flabbergasted.

“She'll have her ceremony,” Branch interrupted again. Sap didn't look all that pleased. “How much time do we have?”

“About two hours,” she answered.

“Alright.” He looked to Simpson, Mulberry, and Arum. “I want you three to make sure everyone stays together, while the rest of us will go get a thermal layer.”

“We have a thermal layer big enough for the entire castle-pod,” a brown troll named Croak asked.

“What's a thermal layer,” Poppy asked.

“It's a layer made from moss and fur from dead critters that we use in my kingdom during winter. We live in hollowed out stones instead of pods made if hair, so it gets very cold, and to answer your question, Croak, yes, we do? I've been working on it since we got here. It's in the bunker.”

“Oh!” All the forest trolls said in delight.

“Harper's bringing everyone to their pedestal,” Guy said, looking down. “We should really start.”

“A-alright,” Poppy stuttered. She turned back to Branch. “Are you sure you'll be ok?”

“I'll be fine,” Branch said. There was a sudden gust of wind and he noticed Poppy shiver. “It's coming quicker than we thought,” he muttered to himself. He looked back at Poppy. “We'll get everything ready, ok, you go have your ceremony.” He took off his cloak and put it on her before placing a kiss on her forehead. He turned to his men. “To the bunker!”

“To the bunker!” They all cried.

Poppy stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened. Did he just?... Guy was smirking at her. “Shut up,” she reacted.

Creek couldn't believe he just did that, this was war! He grabbed one of her hands. “It's time,” he said with a soft smile.

She smiled back and he considered this an accomplishment.

Suki was smiling like a complete idiot after that little action Branch had done. He liked Poppy, she could tell. “Mulberry,” she heard a certain someone say. She turned her head to the right to see Satin smiling at Mulberry.

“Satin,” he said, his own smile wide and proud.

Someone had to be kidding her. “Satin!” She got in between them. “Let's go! We got a show to put on!” She sang.

Satin's smile widened. “Oh! They're going to love it!”

“Of course, they're going to cry,” Chenille added as they walked away. “But who wouldn't?”

Suki turned back to Mulberry. “I'll deal with you later.”

Mulberry was too far into this to be scared of her threat. What could she do? Nothing, that's what. “You just couldn't keep it in your pants, could you?” He turned up see his sister glaring at him.

“That's no ones business but ours.”

“Mmhm.” She smacked the back of his head. “Let's go.”

* * *

 

“This year has been… something,” Poppy nervously laughed into the arachnaphone. “This year has been full of hardships and pain, pain that I, as your future queen, shouldn't have let happen. And now there are those who suffer for my mistake.” Poppy started listing off the families and trolls and who they had lost and she could see that they were crying. It made her want to start crying too, but she had to stay strong. “Those who have passed will not be forgotten, they will live on forever in our hearts,” her voice cracked, “and in our memories. Today, we do not mourn.” Tears were rushing down her cheeks, but she had to go on. “We celebrate that they are somewhere better, where pain doesn't exist, where happiness is forever, where they're free from any hardship that may have bothered them.” She took a deep breath and started to sing.

* * *

 

Branch rushed them towards the castle through the shadows, no one had to know anything at the moment. It was sad having to listen to everything Poppy said, he was sure they would've been done by the time they came back from the bunker. He didn't know so many had been lost. “C’Mon, c’mon! We have to have it up by the time she's done.”

Sap tied one corner to an arrow and shot it over the castle-pod, Croak did the same. On the other side of the castle, a troll named Fiona caught one and a troll named Finick caught the other. They hammered those sides into the tree while Sap and Croak swung down from under the pod to meet them and hammer their sides. The pod was now tilting, and Branch could hear a few crashes coming from inside, but surviving came first.

_Tell me, what does it look like in heaven?_

Branch's breathing hitched. She couldn't be singing this song.

_Is it peaceful? Is it free like they say?_

She was. Why?! Why this song?! She couldn't have sung any other song?! It had to be this one?!

_Does the sun shine bright forever?_ _  
_ _Have your fears and your pain gone away?_

All the forest trolls could hear the lyrics nice and clear, it wasn't just the princess singing anymore. They all watched their future king, wondering what would happen.

_'Cause here on earth it feels like everything good is missing since you left_

Mulberry was running, he had to get to Arum. There was no doubt that the lyrics were affecting her and she was on the west side of the group, the complete opposite of where he was, all alone… He ran faster.

_And here on earth everything's different, there's an emptiness_

There she was, standing completely still.

_Oh-oh, I,_ _  
_ _I hope you're dancing in the sky_

He caught her just as she started falling, her cries louder than he'd ever heard.

_I hope you're singing in the angel's choir_

He hugged her close as she only cried louder. It was three years ago, he had hoped she would get over it, but hope was never really part of a forest troll’s vocabulary.

_I hope the angels know what they have_ _  
_ _I'll bet it's so nice up in heaven since you arrived_

Poppy could remember the first time it happened.

_So tell me, what do you do up in heaven?_

It was a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary. She was happily taking a stroll around the village with her dad.

_Are your days filled with love and light?_

But then an entire family had come up to them, crying, telling them that the grandpa of the family had been eaten by some sort of creature.

_Is there music? Is there art and invention?_

That had been one of her grandpa's friends, often telling her stories of him and how he was. It was a sad day.

_Tell me are you happy? Are you more alive?_

Branch didn't want the memories to resurface, but they were, all of them.

_'Cause here on earth it feels like everything good is missing since you left_

Her smile, her comforting words, her hugs, her voice!

_And here on earth everything's different, there's an emptiness_

How it was all his fault!

_Oh-oh, I,_   
_I hope you're dancing in the sky_ _  
_ And I hope you're singing in the angel's choir

He couldn't stop the tears from falling even if he wanted to.

_And I hope the angels know what they have_ _  
_ _I'll bet it's so nice up in heaven since you arrived_

Arum cried louder with every verse. How could she not, she missed him so much! He promised he would come back. He promised!

_I hope you're dancing in the sky_ _  
_ _And I hope you're singing in the angel's choir_

Poppy sang on, even if her voice was cracking, just as everyone else's.

_And I hope the angels know what they have_

She would remember listening to stories from good Ol’ Daniel, she would remember playing chess with Vicky, she would remember having Carter help with her invitations, she would remember encouraging Vanessa Heights to climb as high as high as her brother, she would remember seeing little Alley Plimsey having fun with the other trollings...

_I'll bet it's so nice up in heaven since you arrived_

She would remember countless other memories of those who had been lost...

_Since you arrived_

She would remember them all…

No one knew who had started it, but, suddenly, everyone was going in for a hug from anyone. Most hugged those who had come down from their pedestals, others hugged this around them, even hugging the poor forest troll that was still crying.

* * *

 

Branch glared at the scene before him. Poppy was holding on tightly to an all too pleased Creek. It gave him feelings he didn't like, he had to stop it.

Poppy felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to meet blue surrounded by red. Had Branch been crying? She let go of Creek and brought him into a hug. “Are you OK,” she asked, genuinely concerned.

Branch and Creek were completely surprised, but for entirely different reasons. Poppy had never given up one of Creek's hug for someone else's and no one's ever questioned Branch about this, always too afraid. “I-I'm fine,” he answered, his face turning purple. He broke the hug. “Th-the, um- Ready!” She was looking up at him with those beautiful, pink eyes of hers. “I-I mean, the layer is in place, it's time t-to-” Why was he stuttering so much?!

“Oh!” Poppy understood exactly what he meant. “I'll make the announcement right now!”

Branch watched as she went to the stage, not noticing Creek by his side until he spoke. “She'll never love you like she loved me, you know that, right?”

Branch froze in his place. “I actually don't know that, Creek.”

“She's only trying to make this work to save her kingdom. You should know that by now.”

“And you should know that I'm not as merciful as Poppy,” he growled in his face. “Watch your tongue around your future king.”

Creek could only glare at him as he went on the stage to put an arm around Poppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE IT'S BEEN OVER A WEEK SINCE I UPDATED!! Gosh, that must have hurt all of you as it did me. I'll try not let it happen again *winks with both eyes* until next chapter, my pretties!!


	11. Chapter 11

Branch couldn't help but worry that Creek might be right. What if she didn't actually… Well, it's not like he'd confessed to her yet, but he was sure… Was he sure? She had done all those nice things for him, like the picnics, the gifts, always feeding him like a normal mate… but what if that was all just trying to make it work like Creek had said. 

He handed another child a blanket, well, more like a giant piece is cloth they got from dressing rooms since they didn't have many blankets. He distracted himself by giving orders and helping keep the citizens warm and fed. Sao had said that the freeze could last until tomorrow to the days and he had four of his men rationing any food in the kitchen equally while everyone ate something called ice cream from the King's secret stash.

After everyone had entered the castle-pod, Poppy had started asking him questions that he would rather not answer. He had been avoiding her since. 

He handed another blanket to a troll with green hair. “Thank you,” she said with some sort of accent. Branch felt entirely uncomfortable as she pinned him with a stare. Finally, her smile returned. “Love is such a beautiful thing. You should tell her how you feel, is only fair.” 

“What?!” His eyes widened. Who the heck was this troll?!

She wrapped her blanket around herself as if it were a cloak. “Advice from the great Cybil never fails!” She bowed to him before turning around, flapping her blanket like some sort of cape, and walking away. 

That was a weird experience. She gave off sort of the same impression as Creek the first day he met him, so Branch planned to avoid this new troll. She seemed to know more than what he was comfortable with.

* * *

 

A tap on her shoulder caused her  to turn around. There she saw her brother's latest conquest, Suki's mate, and a few other trolls. “Hi,” her brother's conquest started. “We, um, saw you during the ceremony…”

“And wanted to see if you were ok,” Suki's mate finished.

“I'm fine,” she answered, indignantly. Arum didn't have to tell anyone anything. Suddenly a blanket was wrapped around her and a leaf bowl was placed in her hands with some sort of substance. 

“That's apparently supposed to make you feel better, so eat it,” her brother said before walking away, not looking anyone in the eye. 

“I wanna stab him,” she muttered to herself. 

“You and me, both,” the conquest said, sitting next to her. 

Arum chuckled, a funny thing for a rainbow troll to say. She felt a bit more at ease when the group sat around her, creating a small circle. She turned to the conquest, Satin, if she remembered right. “So, how's my brother?” 

Satin shrugged. “I wouldn't know, we don't really talk, we just joke around.” Her eyes flickered down before meeting hers again. “He's right about that, you know. You should eat it.” 

“It really does cheer you up,” said a troll with blue hair. “I'm Maddy, by the way.” 

“Harper,” said the colorful one. She looked familiar.

“Moxie,” said the pink one.

“Plum,” said the purple one.

“Karma,” said the orange one. 

“Smidge,” said the small one.

“Mandy,” said the yellow one. 

“Chenille,” said Suki's mate.

She smiled. “Arum.” She took a small taste of the contents. “Is this chocolate?” There was a chorus of agreements. Arum picked up a full spoon and shoved it in her mouth, causing the other girls to laugh. 

“So, um, why were you crying,” Karma asked.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Arum answered, mouth full.

Plum crossed her arms. “You can't fool me, I know pain when I see it.”

“It's better to tell,” Satin started. 

“Than to keep it in,” Chenille finished.

“You'll only end up exploding,” Harper added. 

She narrowed her eyes. “You're Simpson's mate, aren't you?”

She smiled brightly.

“It really does help to talk about it,” Moxie agreed. 

“... Well, the, um, song and t-the lyrics brought back m-memories that I, um, don't like to think about.”

All girls leaned in close and placed their hands on hers. “What are they?” 

She could feel a lump in her throat. Should she tell them? Anyone she ever met had known exactly what happened and would never bring it up, so she never actually got to talk about how she felt. So she told them everything.

He had been her sparring partner for when she tried out to be in the army and he was impressed with her skill so he asked to see her outside of work. One thing lead to another and they had a quiet wedding with just themselves and a pastor. They had been talking about wanting their own little trolling when war broke out. The goblins had said they would stay on their side and the royal family had that in writing… The goblins lied.

Branch had picked his best men to fight, which she had not been a part of for she was still learning hand signals, but her husband was. 

“Oh my gah!” They all exclaimed, knowing exactly where this was going.

“He promised me he would come back… He didn't,” she finished. She gasped as she was suddenly bundled in a hug. When she first got here, the hugs seemed to be suffocating. Now, they weren't so bad. 

When the hug broke, a hand on her shoulder made her turn around. Suki was smiling down at her, fondly. “You forgot to tell them that Mulberry broke his nose when he found out you two eloped.” Arum started laughing so hard, tears came out of her eyes.

Poppy smiled fondly at the group, wishing she could join in, but she has a husband to find. Why was he avoiding her? “Poppy!” 

She sighed. Why couldn't it have been Branch? At least it was a close second.  “Hi, Creek! Have you seen Branch?” 

“No, love, sorry” Creek said, and was glad that that was true. The last thing he needed was to run into that stump. “Is he avoiding you again?” 

Poppy didn't really like the way Creek pronounced “again”, but… “Yes,” she answered, reluctantly. “I noticed his eyes were a bit red and asked if he had been crying. He ignored my questions… And then ignored me…” 

Creek smiled. “A troll who's embarrassed to cry? Well, that's hardly a troll at all.” 

“He is a forest troll,” Poppy giggled. “They're known to hide their emotions.” 

“Still, no one can be that heartless,” Creek tried to hint.

A beautiful, green troll that seemed to know everything was coming Poppy's way. “Oh, Cybil! Do you-” 

Cybil cut her off. “Only a light can brighten the darkness.”

“What,” she and Creek asked in unison.

Cybil merely gestured in between them.

Poppy turned her head just as Branch got in between her and Creek. She was confused when he grabbed her hands and sent a smile towards Creek. “Excuse me as I borrow my wife for the rest of the night.”

Branch's smile widened at the glare Creek sent him. It was short lived for he had something to show Poppy.

* * *

 

Poppy was annoyed that he was acting as if he hadn't just ignored her for two hours as he dragged her to…wherever he was dragging her. It was hard to see in this darkness. “Where have you been?”

“Attending to the people,” he answered.

“That's not what I meant and you know it.” 

He stopped in his tracks. “I, um… I really was attending to the people, but, um…” He let his words hang as they started walking again.

“But, what?” 

“Nothing important.” 

“You can't just not tell me, I deserve to know. You were ignoring me for hours.” 

“Look,” he said, stopping again. This time he turned to her. “One day… you'll know, OK. But, right now, I have something to show you.” He opened a door she had no clue was there. He walked her in and she recognized it as their room. Unlike in the halls, there was a soft green light glowing up the place. The source? That same green bug that had been in the cage since the prince got here. Poppy wasn't sure what to think when he grabbed the cage for once since he got here and brought it over to her. “This is what I wanted to show you.” 

“... The bug that we've been using as a nightlight?” 

“What?! No! That's not what she is, I'm offended!” 

Poppy cracked a smile. “Does  _ she _ have a name?”

“This,” he held up the cage, “is Sprite. I've had her for twelve years.” 

Poppy's eyes widened. “That's a long time. How'd you find her?” 

Branch chuckled. “She found me. Do you want to hold her? She won't be waking up for a while.” 

Poppy nodded in excitement and squealed when he handed her to her. “She's adorable!” Poppy snapped her not shut when she realized how loud that was, not wanting to wake the poor critter.

“Don't worry,” Branch assured her. “She can't hear you, she's still hibernating.” 

Poppy sighed in relief. “So whatta you mean she found you?” 

“She wakes up during the first freeze of winter. So, when I was fourteen, my parents decided that I was ready to lead an after-freeze patrol on my own.” Branch crossed his arms and looked down in embarrassment. “I got lost because I had no idea I was holding the map upside down. By the time I realized that, it was too late to tell where I was. So I sat for an hour, hoping that, maybe, a search party would come looking for me. Later I found out that no one even knew I got lost, they all thought I was still patrolling.” He chuckled. The only one worried out of their mind had been Suki and she swore to him that she would take this secret to the grave. “But, anyway, once I knew no one was coming for me, I started to retrace my steps. It should have been easy with all the snow, but my tracks had disappeared.” He had guessed it was because of the creatures in the trees dropping the snow on branches to the ground. “But then she appeared.” He smiled fondly at Sprite. “I had no clue what the heck she was, I still don't, but the first thing she did was fly up to my face. I was frightened, of course, cause I never met a critter that didn't want to eat me. But she looked like she was harmless so I let her live.” 

Poppy didn't know how to feel about that statement.

“She was a lot smaller than she is now, actually. But, anyway, she started doing this weird flying routine and kept going further from me every time, and every time she looked back at me. It took me a few seconds to realize that she wanted me to follow her. I was skeptical, of course.” 

“Of course,” Poppy rolled her eyes with a smile.

Branch chuckled. “I ended up following her, in the end. She lead me all the back to my kingdom.”

“Smart little bug,” Poppy complimented.

Branch nodded. “Yes, well, after that, my first instinct was to eat her.” The mortified look on Poppy's face made him want to laugh. “But, then I remembered that bugs that glow taste terrible.” 

“So this adorable thing saved your life and your first thought is to eat her?!”

Branch laughed. “I ended up keeping her after she followed me to the castle.”

“Well, that's a relief! Look at how cute she is!” Her hands were getting warmer for some reason. She looked down at the small little bug that seemed to be glowing brighter with every second. She took a glance at Branch to see his reaction to this, but all he was doing was smiling at Sprite. Poppy looked back down just as the creature opened its shiny eyes. It was adorable! She couldn't help but smile.

Branch smiled down at his adorable companion. He knew she would love Poppy. His eyes darted up to see her. She was smiling a beautiful smile, as always, and her eyes were filled with excitement about this new thing in her life. There was a strong feeling in his gut and needed to act on it.

Poppy let the small bug fly out of her hands and watched as she nuzzled up on Branch's face before going to explore the room. Her attention was snatched from the adorable thing when Branch took her hands. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile herself. He let go of one hand and used his free hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes. What was he doing? Said hand crept to the back of her head where it stayed as he looked her in the eye. Her heart was now beating a mile a minute. Was he?... He closed his eyes and started leaning in. 

She didn't know why she did it, maybe it was panic, maybe it was fear, but it didn't matter for she had flinched away before his lips could even come close to hers.

Branch opened his eyes in surprise and was immediately overcome with embarrassment. She didn't want to kiss him, why would she?! Creek was right, he was a fool to think otherwise. He covered his face with his hands and started walking towards the door. “Oh, god, I'm an idiot.”

His words snapped Poppy out of her surprise. “Wait, Branch!” She tried to follow him, but the halls were just too dark to see anything. Sprite had followed her out the door, but it was too late, he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed. Wonderful! Now she had to search for him again!

* * *

 

Branch sat alone in the empty dressing room-pod. It was freezing in there, but he didn't want to go out there and risk Poppy finding him. He couldn't believe he had done that! He was such an idiot! Of course Poppy didn't like him in that way! She was only trying to make this marriage bearable! Creek was right! She didn't love him. 

He could feel tears stinging his eyes and he squeezed them shut. He was not going to cry about this! This was so trivial and it made sense that she wouldn't love him, this marriage was arranged and they hardly ever worked. But, rainbow troll or forest troll, he was still a troll. A troll was never too good with rejection of the heart.  

Still, he refused to cry. He had felt this way before only once and that's when he was thirteen and watched the supposed love of his life say yes to another troll for her hand in marriage. Of coursework, he had gotten over it, it was just a silly teenage crush. 

But this wasn't and he had no idea what to do. His heart hurt, his throat had a lump in it, and, no matter how hard he shut his eyes, the tears flowed. It was harder than he thought to stop crying. Over the past month, Creek had always been able to tell him something while Poppy was completely oblivious. He tried not to let them get to him, he tried not to doubt was his heart was telling him, but now everything Creek had said was running through his mind and making him feel worse.

Everything she had done with him, she had also done with Creek, making him feel less special. Every time Poppy explained to her friends what they had been doing, Creek would sneak away from the group to tell him personally, “Poppy and I used to do that.” Every single time! One more comment and he swore, Creek was going down. He was lucky that Creek wouldn't know anything about this. 

“Have you seen Branch?” 

Suki sighed. Poppy had already asked her that an hour ago. “You still haven't found him?” 

“Um, not exactly,” she answered, nervously.

Suki raised a brow. “Then, how, exactly?” 

“He, um, he found me,” she explained. “He wanted to show me-” A green light ran straight into Suki's face. “Sprite!” Poppy cried. She grabbed the bug and hugged her to herself. “So sorry-”

“He showed you Sprite?!” Suki beamed. This was great! Branch didn't really let other trolls near her, afraid they might try and eat her. “He must really trust you!” She patted Sprite’s head. “How you doing, girl?!” 

Poppy cracked a smile as the bug buzzed in reply. 

“So, why'd he run this time,” Suki asked.

Poppy knew exactly what she was talking about and her smile fell. “Well, um, you see… After he showed me Sprite, here, he, um, he…” She mumbled the last part.

“What?”

“He, um, tried to…” She mumbled the last part once again.

Suki deadpanned. “Poppy.” 

“He tried to kiss me, OK?!” 

If no one had heard her outburst, they could sure hear Suki's squealing.

“He tried to kiss you?!” 

Many trolls were staring at her, now, and Poppy didn't really feel like having probing ears. So after Poppy had lead them somewhere more quiet, she let Suki ask away.

“What happened?! Did you kiss back?! Was it good?!” 

“Suki! We didn't kiss at all! I said he tried to kiss me.” 

All of Suki's enthusiasm was gone and replaced with confusion. “Well, what did you do?” 

Poppy wasn't looking her in the eye. 

“Poppy?” 

She mumbled something.

“Poppy,” she said more sternly.

“I flinched away,” she cried.

Suki was stunned into silence. “Y-you flinched away?” That…was new. No one could really resist the prince, he was handsome and a sweet lover. Suki had once fallen victim to his charm, but they never talk about it. Ever. “Why? I thought you liked him?” 

Poppy chuckled nervously. “My feelings have yet to be defined,” she answered, her voice higher than usual.

“Are you at least going to talk to him about this?” 

“Well, I was! But he ran out of the room before I could talk to him! Could you please help me find him?”

“Of course! Why wouldn't I?” 

Unbeknownst to them, a certain purple troll had heard everything. He chuckled. He had a prince to find.

* * *

 

Branch finally came out of the room, one could only take the cold for so long. The first thing he noticed was a light accompanied by a laugh. A laugh he knew and hated with every inch of his soul. “So you tried to kiss her?” 

“That's none of your business, Creek,” he spat. He took a step back as Creek took a step forward.

“Poppy is a wonderful kisser, not that you would know.” 

Branch growled, that stupid troll was testing his patience. His brain was clouded with violent thoughts, so clouded that he didn't hear anyone coming. 

But Creek did. He whispered, “Poppy never flinched away from my kisses.” That did the trick. One second he had been standing, the next, he was on the floor, clutching his nose in pain. It was all worth for what happened next. 

“Creek?!” 

Her voice snapped him out of his trance, but not out of his anger. In fact, it only made Branch more angry that Poppy went to Creek's side, Sprite right behind her.

“Oh, my gosh, are you OK?” Branch watched, fists still clenched, as she used his cloak,  _ his cloak _ , to clean the blood from Creek's nose. “That's my cloak,” he whispered. Poppy didn't even seem to notice his presence.

“No, no,” Suki said, coming into the scene. “He's supposed to hold his head forward.” 

Poppy looked surprised. “Really?” After doing so, she started to scold the troll who did this… Only to stop, eyes wide, before a single word could come out. “Branch?!” Anger suddenly overcame her. “What on earth do you think you're doing?!” 

Branch saw red. “Oh, yes! Blame me for this! Cause there could never be a fault in your, oh, so precious Creek!” 

“What are you talking about? He's the one with a bleeding nose! How could this possibly be his fault?!” 

“Well, maybe it wouldn't have happened if he had some respect for his future king!” 

“You can't just go around punching innocent trolls in the face just because they don't act how you want them to! This isn't the forest kingdom, Branch!” 

“Oh, so I suppose in this kingdom, you just let your people disrespect another's relationship.” 

He wasn't accusing what she thought he was accusing, was he? She looked between Creek and Branch. Creek looked like he was in pain while Branch looked as if he wanted to punch him again. She glared at him. “I don't believe you.” 

“Well, you better, princess, cause that's what happened.” He crossed his arms and glared back.

Poppy snapped at the word princess. She stood up, leaving Creek to Suki. “Why can't you just accept this?! You've been here long enough! This isn't that bad a place!” Why was he reverting back to this?! He was doing so well! “Why do you have to be such a terrible husband?!” 

“Your highness,” Suki said in horror. She didn't miss the look of hurt on Branch's face. He was quick to cover it up though. He was about to say stupid.

“This is the way I am, princess! And I like it! If you didn't, you should've married Creek!” 

“At least Creek would be a better husband than you!”

“And you'd like it that way better, too! Wouldn't you?! Cause you could never love me the way you love him!” 

“Exactly!” 

Branch couldn't hide the hurt on his face even if he wanted to. She had just admitted to everything Creek had told him. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, he didn't want her to see him this way. He turned around and started walking away.

Poppy's anger drained away the second she saw his eyes water. “Branch,” she started as he walked away. She took a step forward to follow him.

“Poppy?” 

She turned to meet Creek's questioning gaze. “S-Suki, take him to Plum for me, please.” She didn't wait for an answer, she ran after Branch. 

Creek watched her go, surprised.

“Get up,” Suki said, sternly. 

Creek did do, surprise by her rude nature. “Why, Suki, love, what's wrong?” 

“You.” She started walking him towards where everyone else was.

Creek wondered how he could be even more surprised. “What did I do?” 

“You know exactly what you did.”

He had disappeared again, she couldn't see him anywhere, even with Sprite’s light. “Branch! Branch, please come out! I didn't mean it! I was just angry!” She looked around again. He wasn't here. She walked further into the direction she saw him go.

Branch stayed hidden behind the pillar until he was sure she was gone. He slid down to the ground, emotionally exhausted. He blamed the aura of this place, feelings everywhere he went. It had rubbed off on him, making him lose control of his emotions. He had to get out of here for a while. Maybe, just maybe… He stood up and headed to the closest room, he needed some sleep. If the freeze ended in the morning, he would have a question for the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to throw what you like at me! ♥


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MY LOVELIES!!

One Thing that worried her was that she hadn't seen Branch all morning. The freeze had lasted all night and, once the forest trolls had given the clear, everyone had started going back to their pods. Everyone was helping everyone out to get the snow out is their homes and melting off the frost from their homes, Poppy included. But she just really wished to see Branch. She needed to apologize for what she said last night, but how could she do that if she couldn't find her husband?

“Poppy, darling,” someone said behind her. She turned to see her dad with a small torch, similar to her own. “Glad I found you!” 

“Dad!” She brought him into a hug. “How has your morning been?”

Peppy chuckled. “My morning has been fine. Some of the trollings wanted to help melt the frost. You can understand why I couldn't let that happen.” 

Poppy let out a snort. “I can totally understand.” She broke the hug. “Did you come to help me with my pods?” 

Peppy nodded. “Anything for my little girl!” He and Poppy held up their torches to the frost, just close enough for the heat to radiate. “So how are you doing, my dear?” 

Poppy smiled. “Better now that you're here, it's like we haven't talked for ages!”

“I now what you mean! You've been spending all your time with Branch, no room for your old man!” Peppy laughed. “But I can understand. You two have been getting along wonderfully.” 

Poppy smiled sweetly before changing the subject. “We should have a father-daughter day, just the two of us. We could go to the secret place and watch the kingdom or-”

“Have some nice hot chocolate inside by the fire,” her dad finished.

Poppy giggle. “Or spend some time in the library rereading old fairytales.” 

Peppy threw his arm around her and brought her into a side hug. “Just some good old quality time with my darling daughter.”

Poppy loved the warmth radiating from him. Sometimes to feel better, all you needed was a hug from your dad. Peppy broke the hug first. “So, what is this?” He fingered the cloak around Poppy. “Isn't this Branch's?” 

“Uh, yeah,” she answered, wanting to stray from this subject. “He gave it to me last night so I wouldn't be cold.” 

“You think he might want it back before he leaves?” 

“I don't kn-” She suddenly comprehended what he just said. “Wait, did you say leave?” She looked at him, astonished. 

Peppy looked confused. “He didn't tell you? He asked me this morning if he could visit his kingdom for a while, to see how they're holding up from the freeze.”

Poppy blinked. “Where is he at the moment?”

“Well he should be at the humming bird stables right about now.” Poppy's torch was suddenly shoved in his free hand. He looked at her, surprised. 

“I'll be right back, dad,” she said before running away.

Branch did one last look over at his supplies before deciding that four pieces of chocolate was enough chocolate for the trip. He had a pack of strawberries for himself and a bottle of honey and some seeds for his stead. There was two blankets for him and his stead as well and that seemed to be everything. He tied the sacks to the ends of the saddle and threw it over the bird, fastening it once it was straightened out. He was almost done. All he needed was- 

“Branch!” He turned to see his wife walking towards him, anger in her eyes. 

-his cloak.

He turned away from her and started tinkering with his supplies. 

“Whatta you think you're doing?” He could see out of the corner of his eye that she crossed her arms. How scary. “I'm packing.”

“Why?” 

“I'm going to visit my kingdom for a while.” 

“H-how long?” 

The fear in her voice made his stomach twist. “J-just a week, nothing to worry about.” He gave her a small smile and it dropped when he remembered what she was wearing. His cloak, the same one she used to clean Creek's blood. He looked back at the task at hand with a glare.

Poppy noticed this and started fingering the thing. “Listen, about last night-”

“You don't have to say anything about last night, I completely understand.”

She smiled. “Thank you.” She saw him tense up and wondered why. “B-but I really wanted to apologize for what I said,” she explained, grabbing one of his hands and trying to look him in the eye.

Branch stared at their intertwined hands for a few seconds before pulling away. “You don't have to apologize for what you feel.” Even if it did hurt him.

“But, I do. I swear, I didn't mean any of it.” 

‘ _ Then you wouldn't have said it _ .’

When he didn't reply, she continued. “I-I brought you your cloak, just in case you needed it.” 

“Keep it,” he answered. “It's already ruined.”

That stung her a bit and she couldn't help but feel a bit upset. “I thought you said you understood?” 

“I do.” 

“Then why are you still upset?!”

His nose flared. “I'm not.”

“Yes you are! I really am sorry, Branch! I didn't mean anything I said!” 

“Then you wouldn't have said it!”

He was looking at her now, but not how she wanted him to. Instead of the nice, smiling face she had grown used to, it was the same hurt face she saw last night. “Branch, look, I was just angry that you punched Creek.” 

“Of course all you care about is Creek!” He turned away from her and looked through his supplies, already knowing what was in it. “Not me! Not your husband!”

Poppy's eyes widened. “Who told you I didn't care about you?!”

‘ _ Your stupid ex lover! _ ’ Was what he didn't say. Instead he said, “You!”

“Me?!” 

“Yes, you!” He looked her in the eye. “I have done everything to make you happy ever since you asked me to! I went on your picnics! I took strolls with you! I joined you and your friends on your activities! I've done everything to make this work!” He turned away from her, not wanting her to see him cry. “The least you can do is stop swooning over your ex!” He hopped on to the humming bird as Poppy was stunned into silence. He didn't want to talk about this anymore.

Poppy finally found words. “Branch, wait! Listen-”

“I don't want to hear anything you have to say!” 

He took off the next second and Poppy had to cover herself with the cloak to keep from getting snow in her face. The next time she looked up, Branch was gone and replaced with a yelling Suki.

“Branch! You can't just leave me in charge out of the blue!” Suki stomped her foot. “ _ I had things planned _ !!” She sighed, giving up. He couldn't hear her, anyway. 

She heard a sob.

She turned her head so fast she almost got whiplash. Poppy was standing there, her hands to her mouth, trying to muffle her cries. She ran over to her and brought her into a hug. “Poppy, what's wrong?”

“I tried to apologize about last night.” She let out a sob. “He didn't want to listen to me. He thinks I'm still in love with Creek.” 

“Are you,” Suki couldn't help but ask.

Poppy stopped crying. “No!” She broke the hug and turned away. Was she?

Suki looked worriedly at her. “Poppy?” 

“No!” She shoved her face in her hands. “Yes? I don't know!” She turned to Suki with tired eyes. “I just really want to forget any of it ever happened. I'm with Branch, now! I just…” She sighed. 

Suki put a hand on her shoulder. “Poppy.” She waited til she was looking at her. “You don't have to think about it, right now. I'm sorry I brought it up. Why don't you, um…” Who were you to go to for matters of the heart? Who knew more about love than anyone? Who knew more about  _ anything _ than anyone? She knew just the gal. She smiled. “Why don't you go ask Cybil about this?” 

Poppy's eyes widened. There were reasons trolls only sought out Cybil when they had  _ no idea _ what to do. Everyone was scared they'd hear something they didn't want to hear. Poppy was no different. “C-Cybil?” 

Suki nodded, smiling brightly. “Yes, Cybil. She'll know exactly how you feel! C’Mon!” She tried to drag her, but Poppy snatched her hand away. Suki looked at her, confused. 

Poppy blushed. “I, um, I don't think now is a good time. I-I still have a kingdom to help with the freeze! A-and so do you!” Poppy gave herself a mental high five for coming up with such a wonderful excuse. “Branch left you in charge, right?” 

Of course, he had, passing the message from Arum to her. He couldn't even tell her himself! But that was beside the point. Poppy was stalling. She could deal with it for today, trolls really needed the frost off their pods. “You're right! We have trolls to help.” 

Poppy grabbed her hand. “Wonderful!” Suki let herself be dragged out the stables.

* * *

 

The door to their bedroom was burst open. “Your Majesties!” 

Eucalyptus sighed as he sat up. He recognized the soldier at the door. “What is it, Mitch,” he asked tiredly. Waking up early never used to be a challenge for the old king until he realized how much he depended on Branch for scheduling. It was Branch who did all that, now it was him staying up late to make plans. That was probably why Branch had gotten wrinkles before he had.

“It's your son, Sire!” 

Ryn sat up quickly. “What about our son?!” 

“He's here,” Mitch smiled brightly.

The king and queen looked at each other before hastily getting up to get ready. 

Branch waited in the throne room for his parents. He hadn't seen them since his birthday and he would be lying if he said he didn't miss them. This was one of the upsides of this trip, he'd get to be with his parents… But he was far away from Poppy.

Oh! What did it matter to him?! She had rejected him! She didn't matter to him anymore!

… Liar, he told himself. She meant the world to him! He loved everything about her! How she combed her hair in the mornings he was there, how she would stay quiet when she knew he had a bad day, how her eyes lit up when she talked about what she loved, how her bangs covered her eyes when she danced. There was also the fact that she was addicted to dresses, he had never seen her wear pants. Or how she had matching headband for every outfit. It was so ridiculous that it was laughable. 

Of course, he wasn't laughing anymore. In fact, he would have started crying if his parents hadn't entered the room. 

“Mom, dad,” he said, running up to them and bringing them into a hug.

Ryn and Eucalyptus hesitantly wrapped their arms around their son. This was new, the valley kingdom must be rubbing off on him. 

Ryn broke the hug once it was too much to bare. “Branch, it's so great to see you!” And she meant it, but something was bugging her. “What are you doing here?”

Branch shrugged. “I was just a little homesick.” 

That was a lie. Eucalyptus raised a brow. “Why are you really here, son?”

Branch opened his mouth only to close it. He sighed. “I-I told the Valley King that I came here to check up on the freeze.”

That was true, but something was missing. “But, you actually came here because…” Ryn asked.

Branch shook his head, signaling that he didn't want to talk about it.

They would have to accept that, like they always did. He always shook his head when it was something serious. Like how he apparently had his heartbroken at thirteen when Eucalyptus’ finest soldier got married… Or when his men would be lost during a battle… Or they day his grandmother- 

None of that mattered of course, because a shake of the head meant something terrible had happened. 

Ryn sighed and looked around. “Did you come here alone?” He gave a short nod. “Did Poppy not want to come?” She wasn't going to pretend she didn't notice the flinch at the princess’ name and she made a point to give him a look that told him so.

Branch shrunk at her gaze. “I, um, didn't tell her I was coming.” But she knew.

The couple looked at each other. “Did you two get in a fight,” Eucalyptus asked.

“Is there anything I can do,” Branch abruptly asked. 

His mother gave him a scrutinizing gaze that gave promises of talks later on. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I'm going to be here for the next three days. I was hoping there was something I can do. Lead the daily rationing, lead a patrol, check on traps-”

“I do need help on daily routines,” his father said, offering him a smile.

Branch returned the smile.

The day went on as normally as it could… Except those moments where he felt like breaking down because he had no idea what to do without Poppy. 

Like when he came back from the morning patrol and forgot for a moment that he wasn't in the Valley Kingdom and that he and Poppy weren't on good terms at the moment.

The same thing happened during lunch hour. Usually, Poppy had a picnic planned for them or they would spend it talking with her friends. 

“Our friends, don't fight it,” she had once said.

Every hour that went by, he grew more cranky. When it came time for the soldiers to train, he didn't go easy on anyone. When dinnertime came along, he ate it alone. And when curfew hit, thoughts consumed him so much that he couldn't even close his eyes, not to mention the absence of a certain someone that should be lying next to him. He got up from his bed and got dressed again, there was no possible way he would sleep tonight.

Ryn was always worried about everything when it came to her kingdom, even before it was hers. She had worried over the royal family until she married Eucalyptus and from then on she worried within the castle walls about everything that she could fix. Now was no different except for the fact that it wasn't the entire kingdom this time, it was her son. 

“You're worried,” Eucalyptus stated from the bed.

“I'm not worried,” she denied while looking out the window.

“You always stare off into oblivion when you're worried, it gives you time to think if a solution. You should really close that window, we don't want a freeze happening in our own room.”

“... He's unhappy, Eucalyptus, more so than the usual sadness of a forest troll. Something happened with Poppy, but what?!”

“He's never gonna tell us until wishes to, Kathryn, we have to respect his privacy.”

Ryn saw something darting in branch nearby. She squinted her eyes to see it better, thinking that it might be a predator. It wasn't. She glared at nothing in particular as she put her socks on. “Not if he's disobeying curfew, we don't!” She grabbed Eucalyptus’ socks and threw them at him. “Get your cloak on!”

Eucalyptus sighed as he sat up.

* * *

 

The moon was a beautiful sight at this height, he could see it clearly and there were no distracting lights but the stars. But the moon wasn't who he wanted to see at the moment. He sighed as he took a picture out of his hair; the one they took on his birthday. She was so beautiful with that laughing smile and he could now tell that, yes, he actually was happy during that photo. That smile, though, he hadn't seen one like that on his face since-

“Whacha lookin’ at,” a voice said behind him.

He almost jumped at the voice until he realized who it was. There were only two people who could sneak up on him in this kingdom and those were his parents. There was no use hiding the picture for they were already sitting next to him, looking at it too. He looked at the photo. “Just looking at a photo.”

The queen nodded. “What happened?”

Branch shook his head. 

“Branch, I'm not accepting that as an answer.” Branch turned to his father surprised. “We need an answer, Branch.”

“I don't- I-I don't-” 

His parents watched as he curled himself up into a ball, hiding his face behind his knees. Ryn brought him into a hug. “You can tell us anything, you know this, Branch. What happened?”

When he finally lifted his head, his parents could see his tears glistening in the moonlight. “I,uh, I tried to kiss her.” His voice was so small, the king and queen almost didn't hear him, even with their amazing hearing. They took a glance at each other before he started talking again. “Sh-she flinched away, though.” His voice sounded tight, as if he were about to cry again. He put his head back in his knees. “And now she's angry with me because I punched her ex lover in the face.” 

The when had no idea how to respond to that. The queen had never had problems in romance, but, that other thing. “W-why did you punch him?” 

“... he found out I tried to kiss her and taunted me about it…”

The queen felt like punching him herself now. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted with a sob. She didn't know how to comfort her son, especially not about this. She was surprised to see her own husband's arm go around him instead. 

“I can't relate to you about that, son, no one dared to taunt the future king. But I know what your feeling about Poppy.” Branch let out another sob. “You feel rejected, I know. I've felt that before.” His eyes flickered towards Ryn for a second. “It hurts to no end and it leaves you feeling like you're not good enough.” Branch nodded as he let his tears fall, silently. “You feel… Broken, like nothing can piece you back together and it doesn't matter how long you cry, there are always more tears.” Branch wondered how on earth his father could be describing this so perfectly, he had never thought his father was good with words. “But, believe me, it'll get better.” He grabbed his wife's hand and brought her closer to them until they were huddled together in a group hug. “It did for me.”

Branch started crying harder and they tightened their hug on him. “I-it hurts so much,” he sobbed.

Eucalyptus rubbed his son's back, soothingly as his wife hugged him tighter. “I know, son, I know.” 

Unbeknownst to any of them, a night patrol leader heard every word.

* * *

 

Word traveled quickly that morning. Forest trolls weren't ones to gossip, but when they did, they went all out. Soon enough, everyone knew about the prince’s hardships with the valley princess.

A few maids had some things to say about the whole ordeal…

“How dare she,” the blue maid said as she washed the dishes.

“Exactly,” agreed the dark red maid who was cooking the breakfast. “What troll wouldn't want our prince?” 

“He's smart,” said the moss yellow maid.

“Honest,” added the blue maid.

“And a sweet lover according to his conquests,” the dark red maid said with pride. “If he wanted a wife who would return his feelings, I was here the whole time~.” A rag was suddenly thrown at her face. She turned to the yellow maid, annoyed.

“You're already married.”

“I'm just saying, if the prince wanted a real relationship, I know plenty of singles right here in this kingdom.” 

“But, no,” the red maid mocked. “Now he's crying over a pretty princess who doesn't deserve him.”

… as did some soldiers...

“The nerve of that princess, rejecting our prince,” said a navy blue soldier, offended.

“Anyone here would fight to the death for a chance at his hand,” a teal soldier agreed.

“And, instead, it's handed to her on a silver platter and she doesn't even want it,” a pale violet soldier muttered, angry. 

“Our prince is smart and resourceful,” said the baby blue soldier.

“He was able to shoot arrows with amazing accuracy at the age of seven,” the teal soldier proclaimed, proudly.

“She should be impressed with his skill and not be so ungrateful,” the pale violet soldier added. “Our prince is an amazing catch!”

… and some of the children…

“The prince is amazing,” said a twelve year old, his arms crossed. “He taught me to shoot arrows the other summer. That should impress the princess!” 

A sixteen year old rolled her eyes. “It's not that easy, you twig. Shooting an arrow's not gonna impress anyone! It's his  swordsmanship that should have caught her eye. She must be blind!”

A fourteen year old shook his head. He scooted his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “No, it should have been his prioritizing. Nothing attracts a potential mate more than knowing your partner has their priorities straight.” 

“I thought it was always romance,” a six year old said, hugging her father's helmet to herself.

A seventeen year old brought the dear up to his lap. “It's not always that easy, kid. But the prince is wonderful, she should have fallen for him.” Everyone around him nodded in agreement.

… everyone had something to say about it! Of course, none if that mattered. At the end of the day, they would all agree with each other that they didn't like the Valley Princess Poppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to hate me all you want!! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Poppy had very few problems in her lifetime, in fact, she had only had three.

One was when she was five, she tried to climb a tree as high as Aspen Heights. She got scared to go any further up once she saw how high she was and froze. Aspen had tried to help her down, but she was too scared to move. It had taken two hours of convincing from her dad that she would be safe climbing down. She had learned that day to never try to climb as high as Aspen.

The second had been when she was fourteen and was eager to start helping out at the day care. She had taken one of the history books from the castle-pod library to read to them. It was about what really happened during the escape from the Bergens all those years ago, she left out the sad parts of course. Some of the kids started acting it out, confusing most of the grown ups. Her dad had a long talk with her about why she couldn't tell anyone what really happened. She had learned that day that there were some things her people didn't need to know.

The third had been when she turned eighteen and her father decided she was old enough to know about the birds and the bees. After an awkward conversation, Poppy had kept to herself for a few days, wary of male trolls. That is, until a group of older females had noticed something was wrong with her and coaxed it out of her. She explained why and then it was their turn to explain. They had explained it much better than her dad had and even added a few things that made her understand things she hadn't before. She had learned that day that she had nothing to fear about her male friends. She had never had another problem since.

Until now.

She didn't know what was going through Branch's head, but hers was a hurricane. Thoughts went every which way, trying to piece together things she didn't understand. She had always been so sure of what she felt for certain things. This was a new problem and, to be honest, she didn't know how to solve it. Suki wanted her to go to Cybil, but she didn't want to. Cybil scared her. Which is why she had been avoiding Suki all day.

She had been at her secret spot since the morning and had brought some food with her, knowing she would be here a while. That's when she heard a rustle.

Out of instinct, she broke off an icicle from a flower and held it out. If it was a predator, she would be prepared this time. Ever since the spider incident, Branch had started training her privately. Apparently, as the future ruler of her kingdom, she had to out do her subjects in everything, which was going to be impossible if Rudy still existed. She had nothing to fear, though, for it wasn't a predator. A green glow flew up to her face. It was Sprite! “Hi, Girl!” She cooed. “What are you doing here?” She was sure she left her at the castle-pod.

There was a sudden thud behind her and she quickly pointed the icicle towards it, holding an arm up to protect Sprite if needed. It was only Suki. She was looking at her, impressed. “I see your reflexes have gotten better.”

“How did you find me,” Poppy asked, scared.

“I just followed Sprite,” she answered with a shrug. “Now, come on,” she said with a smile. “Let's get you to Cybil.”

Poppy shook her head. “No.”

“No?”

“No,” Poppy assured. “I-I don't want to go see Cybil, no.”

“But Cybil can help you,” Suki tried to reason. “If you don't understand your feelings, you go to a guru troll.”

“I understand my feelings perfectly fine,” she defended.

“Oh, yeah? Then how do you feel about Branch?” She didn’t answer. “Creek?” She still didn’t answer and Suki gave her a pointed look.

“Look!” Poppy yelled, frustrated. “My feelings will be defined when they’re ready!”

“Or they can be defined now if we go to Cybil.”

“We are not going to Cybil!”

Suki sent her a slight glare. “You’re acting childish.”

“I am not acting childish!” She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks.

“Yes you are. There’s an obvious solution and you don’t want to take it. Why not? Don’t tell me you’re afraid of your own feelings?”

“What about you?!”

“What about me?”

“Why haven’t you accepted Chenille yet if you _love_ her so much?!”

Suki gritted her teeth. “When I choose to accept her is my business!” To be honest, Suki was hurt. Poppy had been the only one so far to not pester her about accepting Chenille. The fact that she was doing it now made her angry even though it shouldn’t have, she knew Poppy was confused at the moment. But still, it hurt. “Are we going to Cybil or not?!”

“NO!!”

The forest was quiet now. Suki nodded her head before bowing. “Good day, _your highness_.”

Poppy stood there, frozen, as Suki walked away. Did she just- Poppy slowly sat back down. Sprite went straight for her lap and the warmth she gave off reminded her of when Branch would use her lap as a pillow during their picnics.

* * *

 

_“... And then Guy Diamond farted glitter all over it,” Poppy said, rubbing her hands through his soft hair. He was lying his head, peacefully, on her lap and looked like he was about to fall asleep. She guessed that was possible, having someone mess with your hair was soothing and felt nice._

_She watched as one of his eyes opened. “Didn't this happen last week?”_

_“That was a different photo,” Poppy explained._

_“Oh,” was all he said before closing his eye again._

_Poppy smiled before going back to braiding his hair._

* * *

 

She smiled at the memory. That was a funny walk home. He had done his best to try and unbraid them before anyone saw them, but had failed. Biggie took the perfect photo and she still had it. She would laugh at it every now and then. Branch would only glare at her when she did, but she could see that he was trying to hide a smile every time. He was just so wonderful!

Her smile dropped when reality hit her and she buried her hands in her face. Why were feelings so hard?!

She hugged Sprite as she got up, she didn't need to be here anymore, Suki wasn't going to bother her for a while, anyway.

She spent the rest of the day in her room, not wanting to talk to anyone. She didn't really take Sprite's enthusiastic nature into consideration until she had opened the door to get something to eat and Sprite went zooming out. Poppy really had no idea what was wrong with that bug. She had been zooming around the kingdom since yesterday and only came to Poppy when she wanted to. It was weird, but she could deal with it. She would have to leave the pod-room door open now, though.

* * *

 

“I think you should do what I did,” his father said, coming up behind him.

Surprised, Branch shot the arrow he had ready too early and missed the target. He turned to his dad, confused. “What?”

“I think you should do what I did,” he repeated.

Branch still wasn't sure where this was going. “And that would be?...”

“Woo her.”

And they were back to this again. He got another arrow and aimed. “Dad-”

“Now, hear me out! What more could a troll love than romance?! It worked on your mother!”

“After three years,” he added, matter-of-factly.

“But it worked,” his father reminded, all too happily.

Branch shot the arrow and missed again. This conversation was distracting. “Still, dad, this isn't a woman that decapitated a spider's head to save my life, this is my wife. How do you woo your wife?!” He threw his hands up in the air for dramatic effect.

His father smiled. “First, you have to know she's your wife, which you already do.”

Branch set down the bow, it was pointless to train now, anyways. “I don't understand?”

“When you look at her, your heart flutters, doesn't it?” The blush on his son's face confirmed this. “That's your heart telling you she was meant for you.”

“And what if the heart is wrong?”

His father shook his head. “The heart is never wrong.”

“But, had it been, what would you have done?”

“I'd’ve had your mother arrested for treason.”

“Dad!”

“I'm joking,” he laughed. His face turned serious. “Don't tell her I said that, though.”

“My lips are sealed.”,

His father smiled again. “Secondly, you have to know what she likes.”

“What did mother like,” he asked, curious.

His father's smile widened. “Beating the snot out of me and poetry,” he answered. “I, shamelessly, flirted with her, she was my sparing partner, you could imagine how that went.” They both chuckled. “So what does Poppy like? Besides singing? You do know, don't you?”

It was hard to explain what Poppy liked. She liked how his hair was soft, how Moxie Dewdrop did back flips, how Guy Diamond had the word diamond in his name, how Suki used her sword, how Satin and Chenille finished each others sentences, how his mother loved dresses, you know, the little things. Singing was her one true passion, but he had vowed to never sing again. She loved romance, what troll didn't?

He nodded at that. Why had he been putting it off this long? He looked back at what his mother said a few months ago.

* * *

 

_Ryn smiled. “That's my boy.” She broke the hug. “Now, I told her about how we forest trolls are very romantic so don't hold back.”_

_“Mother, we're only romantic to our mates.”_

_“She is your mate,” she reminded._

_Oh, that's right._

* * *

 

Oh, that's right. He smiled as he picked up the bow again and drew an arrow. He aimed and shot and hit the target. “I do.”

* * *

 

Poppy wished for once that she could get some sleep. She wasn't one for sleep and often dreaded the end of the day, it meant no singing or dancing, but tonight she just wanted sleep to overcome her. This didn't happen yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that! Even so, she knew exactly why she couldn't get some sleep. She turned her head to the empty side of the bed and sighed. A certain pair of arms weren't comforting her.

Frustrated, she kicked the blankets off of her and sat up. She didn't want to talk about it with anyone and the only person who knew still wasn't talking to her, which was just as well since Poppy wasn't sure how she was going to apologize to her while simultaneously rejecting Cybil's help. This was all too much, she needed some fresh air.

She walked along the path that would take her to her secret spot. She wore a long sleeved dress with some of Branch's pants, she didn't have tights thick enough to withstand this cold. Over her shoulders was Branch's cloak. She didn't know why, but it was oddly comforting. It still had blood on it, she really needed to get that cleaned.

She didn't expect anyone to be there, but there was. “What are you doing here,” she asked, tired.

“I meditate here every now and then,” Creek answered, not even turning around. He patted the spot next to him.

Poppy didn't hesitate to sit, if he was meditating, it would be quiet.

Creek took a glance at her tired face as she looked down at her kingdom. “So, what brings you here, love?”

“Couldn't sleep,” was Poppy's clipped answer.

Creek nodded. “Why not?”

Poppy didn't really want to talk to Creek about this, it felt too weird. “Why are you meditating so late at night?”

Creek smiled. Dodging the question, aye? “Your husband's training schedule messes up my meditation schedule.”

Speaking of training, Poppy had been skipping it for the past four days. Branch wasn't here to train her and she was sure Suki didn't want to train her. And she wasn't sure how she would make it up to either of them. She didn't want Cybil's help, but she wanted Suki's forgiveness. She didn't know what her feelings were, but she wanted she and Branch to go back to normal. It was all just so confusing. “Yeah, I'll bet,” she replied.

“I answered my question,” he said, turning to her. “Your turn.”

Poppy sighed. “My reasons are a bit personal, Creek.”

Well, that was a surprise. “Since when did you have to keep things from me, Poppy?” He looked down at the village. “Together or not, I'm still your best friend.”

Poppy wished he'd stop mentioning that they were ever together, but he wasn't wrong about him being her best friend.  

He was always there to calm her down when things became too much.

Creek started singing.

_The world comes to life_   
_And everything's bright_   
_From beginning to end_   
_When you have a friend_ _  
_ By your side

A nice song was a good way to cheer her up and he knew this, which was probably why she fell in love with him. She started to sing as well.

**_That helps you to find_ ** ****_  
_ **_The beauty you are_ ** ****_  
_ **_When you open your heart_ ** ****_  
_ **_And believe in_ ** ****_  
_ **_The gift of a friend_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_The gift of a friend_**

They smiled at each other when they finished. Creek was a great friend, maybe she could talk to him about this. “Suki wants me to go see Cybil about my problems.”

“What?” Creek looked confused.

“That's why I can't sleep,” she explained. “I'm not sure what I'm feeling at the moment and I'm sort of scared to place it” She looked down at her kingdom. “I've never been so scared of my own feelings. It's terrifying.”

“Are these feelings about me?”

“... Sort of.”

Creek nodded. “It could be the aftermath of our break up. We never really did get closure.”

Poppy guessed that was true, their break up was pretty abrupt and they really didn't talk about it. Until now. Maybe closure was what she needed to find out her feelings about Branch. “How do we get closure?”

“I have an idea,” he announced happily. He turned his entire body to her and, in the spur of the moment, Poppy did so as well. He held out his hands and she took them. “Now close your eyes.” Poppy did so.

“What is this going to do?”

“It will help you find out what you feel. Now, I need you to be silent.” He didn't elaborate any further, so Poppy stayed quiet fire as long as she needed to. Soon, she felt Creek moving. He still wasn't saying anything, so she had no idea what he was doing. She could feel him moving forward a bit. What was he doing? He wasn't trying to…? No! He couldn't be! They've had plenty of talks about this! She was with Branch now! Still, he was moving forward and was awfully close. She couldn't help it, she opened her eyes only to be met with Creek's face incredibly close, ready to kiss her. She ripped her hands from his and scooted backwards. The look on Creek's face proved that he wasn't expecting that. “Creek,” she started. “Please, stop this. I know what we had was great, but it's over now.” Every second that he wasn't responding killed her inside. She hated hurting her friend's feelings, but he needed to stop this. She was a married woman and this was wrong. “Please move on.” Every second she stayed felt wrong and she started to get uncomfortable with the silence. She stood up and walked away, hoping he didn't follow.

And he didn't. He stayed there, thinking about one thing and one thing only; Poppy had flinched away from his kiss.

* * *

 

Poppy sighed when she entered the castle-pod. She had really hoped Creek would do his best to move on, she already had.

… wait what? Had she? Ah! She really needed some sleep. Her mind was telling her crazy things.

A glowing light flew past her. She whipped her head back so fast she almost got whiplash. Poppy looked at the glowing ball, wide eyed. “Sprite?!” She ran after the bug that seemed to be headed somewhere, and that somewhere wasn't her room. “Sprite, girl! Come here!” She hoped her dad couldn't hear her. Sprite immediately stopped just as Poppy caught up to her. Poppy, noticing this too late, tried to stop herself but only ended up crashing into the door Sprite had stopped at. The bug flew around her head, trying to see if she was alright. “I'm fine,” she mumbled. That seemed to ease the girl before she started running herself into the door. “Whoa, whoa,” she  yelled, hastily getting up. She tried to stop the poor thing, but to no avail. Poppy sighed and did the next best thing; she opened the door. The bug flew right in and Poppy followed, wondering what on earth made this room so special. She watched as Sprite flew over to a desk, dropping some sort of picture frame. “Sprite,” she scolded, but the bug didn't listen, she was trying to find something.

Poppy looked around the dark room, she didn't recognize it. The castle-pod was built immediately after the escape from the Bergens which was why there were so many rooms, so that their citizens could sleep while they built their own homes. She had explored them all, but she had ran here in the dark so she had no clue what room this was. Though, she was sure all the rooms were empty.

She walked over to the desk and picked up the picture. It looked familiar, but Sprite's flow wasn't doing enough. She turned her hair into fire to see it more clearly. She knew this picture. It was herself looking at the camera with a big smile, her arm around a surprised Branch. She had surprised him with a selfie that day, she didn't think he'd kept photo, complaining that he looked weird. But why was this in here. She looked around the room with her newfound light.

Oh.

_OH!_

This was Branch's office! He talked about this place once, didn't want to show it to her though. It's where he would finalize training plans and show blueprints for traps to his men. It's also where he spent his alone time, times when she wasn't dragging him off to a picnic or taking him on a stroll. The room wasn't that big, but it held his desk and a cozy looking loveseat. There was a bunch of stuff on one side of the desk, all bunched up in a messy pile. Poppy snorted, and he called her disorganized. The other side, where a chair was, had some sort of map for a plan on a notebook. She went over and sat on the chair to get a better look at it.

It was all confusing but she recognized some parts. She recognized a fretboard and a headstock. There were tuners, but they weren't connected to the headstock. He had little notes on them like “orange” and “yellow”. He was color coding them. There were also things like, “carve more roundish” and “stop carving so deep”. Was he trying to make something? She turned the page, curious, and found more blueprints. There was a soundboard with a sound hole the shape of a flower. Was he…?

Her eyes widened. These were blueprints for a mandolin! Her hand went to her mouth to muffle her sob. He was making her a mandolin! Oh, goodness, she had forgotten all about that. Biggie had been letting her use his this entire time and she had finally gotten over it. But, apparently, he hadn't. He was actually going to make her a mandolin! Oh, he was such a wonderful husband! She was a terrible wife! How could she not have known he loved her so much as to actually make one?! Usually, people would ask Harper to do something so detailed. But he was actually going to make it himself!

She closed the notebook and let out a few more muffled sobs. When she looked up, her eyes followed Sprite, who was still buzzing around places. She went into some curtains for a few seconds and flew out, causing something to fall. She sighed as she wiped her tears. “Sprite,” she scolded with no malice. She got up to pick up the thing…

Wait, it couldn't be?

… _IT WAS_!

She picked up the yellow envelope and opened it. It still worked! But she thought he destroyed it. Looking back on that day, she could remember that he actually did pick it back up. She had thought that he only did so, so that he could burn it. But he kept it! And he fixed it! Tears were coming down her eyes again, but this time she wasn't sobbing, she was laughing. She put the invitation back where it was and watched as Sprite zoomed out, not finding what she was looking for.

Poppy smiled as she wiped her tears. She had to get some sleep now, there was a troll she needed to see tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I've just been reading this really great fanfiction that's so flipping great, it makes me feel like I'm thirteen again, barely discovering fanfiction! That's how awesome it is!! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible. With spring break coming up, it'll probably be sooner than you expect.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DragonNMR, if you're reading this, I want you to know, that, just because I love you, doesn't mean your off the hook. HOW DARE YOU RUIN A GOOD BONDING DAY!! For those of you reading this who have no clue what I'm talking about, go read DragonNMR's story, A Troll Epic (To Be or Not To Be). You will understand what I'm talking about when I yell right now. MY POOR ROSE!! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Poppy took a deep breath before she entered. She wasn't sure what Suki had told Chenille, or if she told Chenille anything at all, but the fact was that she hadn't spoken to anyone in days and they were either worried for her or angry with her. She watched as Satin stopped talking to that yellow troll to stare at her for a few seconds. The next thing Poppy knew, she rushing over to her and bringing her into a hug. “Where have you been? We've all been worried, sick!” She broke the hug to look at her. “You don't look so good.” 

That yellow troll came up behind her. “You look terrible, your highness.” 

Satin hit him on the arm. “You can't just say that, Mulberry! Ugh!” She turned back to Poppy and grabbed her hands. “Are you OK?” 

Poppy smiled. “I've never been better, actually. Is Chenille here?” 

“Oh, no,” Satin answered. “She'll be here in a bit, though. The soldiers just got back from patrol.”

“Skipped out on it since Suki is in charge,” Mulberry said with a wink and a smile. 

Satin looked at him, unimpressed. “I'm going to tell on you.” 

Mulberry returned the expression. “What are you, five?” 

“Five seconds away from kicking you out of my shop,” she warned.

“Oh, really,” he said with a smirk, leaning into her face. 

Satin pushed his helmet over his eyes and pushed him away with a laugh. “Yes, really.” 

Poppy stood there, awkwardly, as they shamelessly flirted in front of her. “Still here, guys.” She smiled when they both blushed and hastily got away from each other, Satin taking a step towards her and Mulberry walking to the other side of the room to mess with some fabrics. 

Satin gave him a look. “Don't rip anything.” 

Mulberry held up his hands in defense. “I won't!” He had learned his lesson, he didn't need a repeat of last time. 

Satin had a small smile as she turned back to Poppy. “Do you need anything, Poppy?” 

“Yes, actually.” She started taking off the cloak. 

Satin gasped. “You're wearing pants?!” 

Poppy looked down at herself, wondering what the big deal was. Oh, that's right. She'd never worn pants. “Yeah, it was too cold outside for a dress.” 

Satin nodded. “Coldest winter we've ever had. I'll get you something for that.” 

“Actually, Satin, I'm here for this.” She held up the cloak. “I was hoping you and Chenille could fix it.”

Satin looked at the thing that seemed to be woven from grass and fur. “What's wrong with it?” Mulberry had one, too, and, as far as she was concerned, nothing seemed out of place. That's when Poppy flipped it over. Satin gasped. “How did you get blood on it?!” She cried as she looked at the rainbow substance all over the feathers.

Mulberry walked over to them to examine it himself. He didn't know this side of the species even knew what blood was. 

Poppy looked sheepish. “It's, um, quite a story, actually. I was hoping you could fix.” 

Satin noticed that she didn't elaborate on how it got ruined, which meant she didn't want to talk about it. Even so, “I'm sorry, Poppy, but I can't fix this. I don't have feathers that match it.” 

“Oh,” Poppy said, a bit disappointed. She was hoping to have it fixed before Branch came back. 

“I know where you could get them.” Both females turned to Mulberry. “They're feathers shed from the hummingbirds during summer. We have some stored in the bunker, I could get some for you.” 

Satin smiled. “Really?”

“Yeah, how many do you need?” 

Satin took the cloak from Poppy and counted those that were ruined. “Five,” she answered. “I'll need five.” 

Mulberry nodded with a smile. “I'll be back with five feathers,” he said before rushing out. 

Poppy turned to Satin just as she turned to her. “What's the bunker?” Poppy remembered Branch had mentioned it before the ceremony almost a week ago.

“I don't know,” Satin answered. “The forest trolls get excited when they talk about it, though.”

Poppy nodded. “Yeah, I'll bet.” She looked around before asking the question that was on her mind. “So… are you two, like, together?” 

Satin's eye widened before she started laughing, nervously. “N-no! No, we are not together!” 

“Rumor has it that you two have been spending a lot of time together,” Poppy teased. Poppy laughed as she saw Satin's usual pink turn red. 

“It's, um, not like that.” At least that's what Mulberry said. The first few weeks, Mulberry would just come by when no one was around. But, now he was over all the time and she didn't know what that meant because he had explained the plan very differently.

Poppy giggled. “Do you like him?” 

“Ok, so I'm thinking a nice, wool dress,” Satin started, changing the subject. “Possibly a warm brown color with brown tights and matching boots.” Satin nodded at her vision as she went to go get said things. 

Poppy chuckled as she took a seat on one if the beanbags. She could let that slide, it's not like she had room to talk. She hardly knew anything about her own love life! But, that was why she was going to see- 

“Darling sister,” Chenille called, entering the shop. “Your other half is home~!” Right behind her came Suki. Poppy froze when they locked eyes. It didn't last long for Poppy was tackled from her seat by a worried Chenille. “Oh my gah, where have you been?! We've been worried sick!” Chenille broke the hug and stood up, helping Poppy up as she did so. “Is everything alright?” 

Poppy smiled. “It will be.” 

Chenille looked confused. “I have no clue what that means.” 

Poppy laughed. “To be honest, neither do I,” Poppy explained. Poppy looked towards Suki. “Hi, Suki,” she said, nervously. 

Suki gave her a nod without looking at her. “Your highness.” 

Poppy's hesitant smile turned into a frown. Of course she was still angry with her. 

Chenille noticed all of this, of course, being right between them. She thought about it before turning to Poppy. “Where's my sister?”

“In the back, finding me an outfit.”

Chenille nodded. “I think I'll go and help her.” She was gone before the princess or the soldier could protest.

Suki stood there, like a statue, while Poppy was internally freaking out. What should she do?! Should she say sorry, stay a conversation?! The latter sounded better. “Um…,” she started. “How have you been?” 

Suki turned her entire body away from her. “I've been well, your highness.” 

Poppy wished she could tell what was going through her head, but she couldn't and it scared her. She chose her next word carefully. “What have you been up to?”

“Nothing that concerns you, your highness.” 

OK, she guessed she deserved that, no matter how much it stung. There was an opening now, though, so she took it. “Look, Suki.” She watched as Suki's ear flicked at the sound of her name. “I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I was angry and scared, but I had no right to insult you like that.” She closed her eyes when tears threatened to fall. “We just got you back and the last thing I wanted to do was make you feel bad. I completely understand if you hate me,” she said, her voice cracking. Poppy had so much more to say, but she was interrupted with a hug.

“I could never hate you, Poppy,” Suki said in soothing tone. “I love you too much.” She broke the hug and looked her in the eye. “What you said did hurt me, though. You are the only one who doesn't pester me about this and when you said that, it sort of snapped me in the wrong direction. But you're apologizing now, so I forgive you. Just… Please don't do it again.”

Poppy nodded,wiping her tears away. “I'll make sure I don't. Your happiness means everything to me.” 

Suki smiled before bringing her into a hug. “Thank goodness, I couldn't bare another second not talking to you.” She laughed as she broke the hug. “I just realized you're wearing pants!” 

Poppy laughed. “Yeah, it's too cold outside for a dress. Satin's in the back finding me an outfit. Chenille too, now, I guess.” They both chuckled. “Not my original plan when I came here, but it buys some time while Mulberry gets the feathers.” 

“Mulberry gets the feathers,” Suki questioned. 

“Yeah! I came here to fix Branch's cloak, you know, get the feathers with blood replaced.” 

Suki nodded, but was a little distracted. She hasn't seen Mulberry all morning, but, to be honest, she had thought that he went with the other group to check the far side traps. Oh, he was in so much trouble! 

“Suki,” Poppy's nervous voice broke through her thoughts. Suki looked at her while she twiddled with her fingers. “I'm, uh, going to see Cybil after this and I was, um, hoping…” Poppy looked her in the eye. “... that you would come with me.” 

Suki smiled. “Of course.” Now Branch and Poppy could be happy in peace! “If I may ask, what brought on this change?” 

Poppy explained everything and before Suki could add her own two sense, Mulberry came in holding black feathers. “You're in trouble,” Suki stated. 

Mulberry rolled his eyes. “You can punish me after I get these,” he held up the feathers, “to Satin.” He looked around. “Where is she?” 

“I got them!” Satin came in holding an outfit while, behind her, Chenille was holding accessories. “Oh, Poppy, you're going to look wonderful in this!” She handed Poppy the outfit and the twins rushed her to a dressing room. Satin squealed when she saw Mulberry holding the feathers and rushed to bring him into a hug. “Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” She broke the hug and took the feathers. “Chenille,” she announced proudly, turning to her confused sister. “We have a cloak to fix!” She grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her in the back. 

Suki glared at him. “Four laps around the kingdom.” 

“Now,” he asked, incredulously. 

“Yes.” She grew a wicked smile. “Unless you want me to tell his highness about this.” 

He held up his hands in surrender. “I'm going, I'm going!”

* * *

 

Satin and Chenille had finished the cloak in no time and Poppy and Suki had headed to Cybil. On the way there, they bumped into Guy Diamond. Turns out, he was going to see Cybil too! After complimenting her dress, Guy decided to walk with them. They made it to Cybil's in no time, but each one of them froze once they stood at the door. It was easy to talk to Cybil when she was being social, but talking to her outside of that was really… unnerving. They all looked at each other and, in the end, it was Guy who walked in first. Poppy followed behind with newfound confidence. 

When she walked in, she wasn't sure what to expect. From what she knew about guru trolls, which wasn't much, they should have books to record history and a bunch of tea cups for drinking all that tea. So, she had expected something mystical and nostalgic, like the history books at the castle-pod library. What she didn't expect was a pod that was so…normal. There happened to be only one book on an unnecessarily large bookcase, a small kitchen with few leaf dishes, and a mat on the floor. A mat that Cybil was currently floating above.

They all jumping back when she suddenly put a foot down. After she was fully standing, she opened her eyes and smiled at them. “Good morning, lovelies, how are you?” 

Poppy cringed at the word “lovelies”. Though it was easy to forget that she and Creek were brother and sister, pet-names were a thing they both did. 

“Fine,” Poppy said, nervous. 

“Fine,” Guy said, equally nervous. 

“Doing great, actually,” Suki answered honestly. 

Cybil smiled. “That's wonderful.” She turned to Guy. “I know you're here because you have a problem.” She turned to Poppy. “You have two.” Finally, she turned to Suki and closed her eyes with a small smile. “You don't have any.” Suki smiled. Cybil then opened her eyes, her smile widening for some reason. “Yet.” 

“What?!” 

She turned to Poppy, ignoring Suki now. “OK, Poppy. What's wrong?” 

Poppy froze. Anxiety overcame her at the moment. “Why don't we solve Guy's problem first?”

Cybil waved it off. “We'll get to Guy, right now I'm asking you.” 

“His problems are probably more important.”

“Poppy,” Suki scolded.

“No, no, it's fine,” Cybil assured her. She grabbed a cup from a small table near her and took a sip. “You are very important, Poppy.” She looked annoyed now that the cup was empty. She set it down and looked back at Poppy. “My mother always told me you were destined for greatness.”

Poppy was confused. “But I thought-” 

“I was a pod long before she passed away,” Cybil interrupted with a smile. That got Poppy to shut up. “When she blessed you, she saw everything you would become and she told me. As much as I love everyone, your problems will always come first.” She looked Poppy in the eye. “Now, I ask again, what's wrong?” 

Poppy raised a brow. “Shouldn't you already know?”

“I know plenty of things, but not everything. Can't exactly know what's wrong if you don't tell me,” she said with a wink. 

Poppy cringed at that as well. She and Creek were just so much alike. “I, um, don't really know where to start.” 

Cybil nodded as she beckoned them all to follow her. She lit a fire for her stove and put a kettle on it. It took Poppy a second to realize she was making more tea. “Start with the problem you're more comfortable with,” she said, sitting down at her table and gesturing for them all to as well.

Poppy sat between Guy and Suki. “Maybe you should start from the beginning,” Suki suggested. 

Poppy nodded and told her everything, about the fight, her thoughts, last night. She left out everything about Creek though. “... and so I'm hoping you can help me  understand these feelings. I think it's love, but I'm not so sure.” She looked at Cybil, whose face showed only interest. 

She started nodding, slowly, her eye closed. What did that mean?! She opened her eyes and looked straight at Poppy. “And Creek?”

Poppy was taken back. “What about Creek?” One of the reasons it was easy to forget that she and Creek were siblings was because they never acknowledged each other as such.

Cybil had a small smile. “Well, I mean, you have Branch now, what do you need Creek for.” 

“What?!” She wasn't implying what she thought she was implying, was she? “That's not- I would never-,” she stuttered before the kettle went off, surprising the the clueless trolls.

“Creek must mean nothing to you now that you have Branch,” she yelled over the noise. She didn't look like she was going to get up to stop it. 

“That is not true!” The noise was becoming real annoying real quick.

“How could it not be?!” Suki looked between the two. Poppy seemed to be getting frustrated while Cybil kept her calm, collected smile. She didn't look like she was judging her for dissing her brother, more like trying to get her to say something.The noise was becoming quite annoying though. “You spend all your time with Branch now.”  

“I care for them both equally,” Poppy almost yelled. The tea was getting louder by the second. She could usually take noise, but she was trying to think at the moment and this wasn't helping at all.

“But you favor Branch more now,” Cybil pointed out with a smile. 

OK, that's it. “Just because I love Branch now doesn't mean I don't care for Creek!” 

Cybil suddenly stood up and headed towards the kettle. With a wave of her hand, the fire blew out and the kettle quieted down until she took it off the stove and it silenced completely. Cybil turned to her with a knowing smile. “That's all you had to say.” 

Now that there was silence, Poppy was finally able to think. She was also able to realize what she just said. She turned to Suki with wide eyes. “I love Branch,” she said in awe.

Suki squealed before bringing her into a hug. “I'm so happy for you!” 

A pair of glittery arms wrapped around her as well. “Congrats,” Guy Diamond sang in his auto-tuned voice.

Poppy had a small smile as she looked at her hands in her lap. “Thanks, guys.” She looked Cybil in the eyes, which were purple, just like Creek's. “Thank you, Cybil.”

Her knowing smile turned soft. “It's what I do.” Suddenly, she pulled a pen out of her hair and went to the book. Scribbling something down, she spoke. “Guy.” He sat up straighter, ready to listen. “I want you stay by his side, no matter how troubling it may seem.”

“Who-,” he started to ask, but was interrupted when Cybil looked up from the book to look him in the eye.

“You know who,” she answered before going back to the book. “You'll get your chance soon enough.” She closed the book with a smile. “Now, shoo, shoo.” She held up the book. “I have things to write in peace.” 

“Oh,” they all said shortly, looking at each other before getting up. They all said their thank you’s before heading to the door. As Suki and Guy walked ahead,conversing about what Cybil might've meant, it was Poppy who was stopped. “Your highness,” she heard Cybil say. She turned to her to find that Cybil wasn't even looking at her. “I'm sorry.” 

“For what,” Poppy asked, confused. Cybil had never done anything wrong to her.

She looked up at her with a smile. “For causing this mess.”

Poppy was about to ask what she meant when Suki called for her. “You coming, Poppy?!” Poppy looked down at her from the branch and then back to Cybil, who was already writing away in the book. Poppy started climbing down.

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Suki's good mood did not dwindle. She was just so happy for Poppy. Having a mate was wonderful and now that she and his highness had mutual feelings they'd be able to experience the happiness she and Chenille felt. It was wonderful! 

Also, Mulberry actually did his laps around the kingdom, according to those she asked. That kept her in a good mood. Mulberry never really listened to anyone unless it was the prince giving orders. It filled her with glee that he was doing what he was told.

During lunchtime, Chenille had brought her a cup of hot chocolate and they got to talking. She loved how Chenille glowed when she talked about fashion. Apparently, she had found out from Satin's “boyfriend” that hummingbirds symbolize eternity, so they should have hummingbird feathers somewhere on their wedding dresses. When Suki agreed, Chenille squealed and the smile she had never left her face for the next hour.

During training, everyone was improving on accuracy splendidly. She and her partners just went around and showed others how to aim so that the arms didn't get tired after a while. Branch would be so proud of his subjects!

So, as Suki made one last patrol around the kingdom, she had a smile on her face. 

It dropped the second she saw a troll walking alone. “Excuse me,” she called. “I know we don't really enforce it, but there is a curfe-” Her concerned expression turned into a glare as she got close enough to recognize the troll. “What are you doing out here, Creek?”

Creek didn't miss the way her voice turned from concern to accusatory. “I'm going somewhere to meditate. Can't exactly meditate in the afternoons anymore.” 

Suki didn't like the way his voice seemed to blame someone. And she knew that that someone had grey skin and black hair. “Poppy told me everything,” she informed. “What did you think would happen?” She tilted her head, genuinely curious.

Creek didn't answer for a long time, only stared at her. She was about to give up and walk away when he finally spoke. “A divorce,” he answered. “War, maybe.” He shrugged. “I don't know.” He turned away from her. “I just wanted Poppy back.” 

Suki watched as he walked away, not really knowing what to say to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!! Glad that is over with!! I feel like I dragged through this chapter, but it's only because I want to get to the fluff already! Believe me, there shall be fluff next chapter *winks at you guys with both eyes* UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!! ❤


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you fluff, here it is!! ❤

Everything was packed, he had given his parents their goodbyes, his stead well rested and fed, and they were ready to go. The only problem was that right when he was about to hop onto his saddle, one of the castle staff had came in and said that his grandfather wanted to see him. It's not that he didn't like his great-grandfather Gavel, it's just that it was hard to talk to him for he had lost his mind long before Branch had been born. At first, when he was a child, he had found it funny. After he had grown up a bit, he realized what nonsense his great-grandfather would spout out. There were times he would snap out of it, where he was actually able to hold a conversation without going loony, he called those his moments of clarity.

Apparently, he was having one now, which was why Branch stood outside his door, waiting for him to answer his knock. “Come in,” he heard a gruff voice. Branch entered the dark room, it's only source of light, a small candle, making everything have a yellow tinge. His great-grandfather lied on his bed, reading a book. The candlelight near him made his dark-green skin look almost yellow. He set the book down once Branch closed the door. Branch stood there, not really knowing what to do. “Well, whatta you waiting for?!” He yelled. “Come give your old man a hug!”

Branch cracked a smile as he walked over to the old troll and brought him into a hug, his orange hair tickling Branch's ear. When his great-grandfather broke it, he looked him over. “You're grey,” he stated.

Branch nodded. He always said that. “I am. Have been for the past twenty years.”

“Twenty?”

Branch nodded again. “I'm 26.”

Gavel sat more comfortably. “That explains why you're so tall.” He smoothed out his blankets. “I thought you were still 17.”

Branch shook his head with a chuckle. Nine years ago was his last moment of clarity, apparently. That was such a long time ago. “I didn't know you were married,” he accused. “Could've invited an old man to your wedding.”

Branch laughed. “You're not exactly in a state to be invited anywhere, grandpa.”

The old man chuckled. “No, I'm not.” He closed his eyes and, for a second, Branch thought he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes. “How's your wife,” he asked with a small smile.

Branch realized this must be hard for him. He had always spouted about how Branch would wed the most beautiful girl in the world. Well, he wasn't wrong about that, Poppy was beautiful inside and out. But, there was also those things he said that were far from being  Poppy. He remembered himself as a kid, gladly listening to the stories about his future bride, how she would be the most skilled warrior in the entire kingdom, how she would have the most beautiful sword in history, how she would end wars using just her words. Poppy could be an excellent fighter if she just tried to stop worrying about killing something. Poppy didn't even like swords, saying they could hurt someone. She probably could stop a war with her words about happiness, but there was no way that he would ever let her be caught in the mists of war.

“She's wonderful,” he finally answered. “I was about to go back to her. I have things to tell her.”

His grandad nodded, understanding. “Well, don't let me keep you, my boy. Head on to that gorgeous girl of yours.” He grabbed Branch's hands before he could say anything. “And come visit me more. Even if I don't remember them, I enjoy your visits.”

Branch smiled sadly at him. Maybe, when he came back this summer, he would come visit him. “I will, grandad, I promise.”

His great-grandfather smiled. He let go of his hands and patted his arm. “Good. Now go to your wife, sonny! She can't hear what your going to tell her if you're not there.”

Branch laughed before giving him one last hug. “I'll see you soon, grandpa.”

“You better,” he joked as Branch broke the hug.

Branch really did love his great-grandad, he just wished he was always like this and not that  lunatic he had witnessed countless times. He turned back to his grandad just before he exited the room. “See you later, grandpa.”

Gavel smiled. “Tell Poppy I said hi.”

Branch chuckled. “Will do, grandad.” He closed the door.

He hadn't known that his parents had been waiting outside of it, so they all walked back to the stables together. “... about being the greatest warrior in the kingdom,” Branch joked. “Poppy freaks out when she only has to _hold_ a dagger, let alone a sword!” They all laughed as they entered the stable.

They all stopped and stared at the hummingbird, all ready to fly and go. Ryn turned to her son. “Do you really have to go?”

“Can't you stay another day,” Eucalyptus asked.

Branch chucked, sadly. “I told the king a week. I have to leave today.”

Ryn grabbed his hands. “Stay for breakfast, at least,” she pleaded.

Branch smiled at her before bringing her into a hug. She seemed to be getting used to them. “As much as I love you guys, I gotta get home.” He broke the hug and smiled into her eyes. “I have a heart of a princess to win.”

“But-” A hand on her arm made her stop talking. She looked into her husband's eye, which were filled with mirth.

“Did you hear that, honey,” he asked, a smile on his face. “He has to get _home_.”

Ryn's eyes widened before she turned to her son, trying not to laugh. “Alright, son, don't let us keep you.”

Eucalyptus put an arm around her. “Go on _home_ , son. Win your princess.”

Branch stared at them, awkwardly, for a second before hopping into his stead. “I love you, mom. I love you, dad. I'll see you in summer.”

“Don't forget to give the Crystalline,” Eucalyptus reminded.

“And tell Keith I said hi,” his mother added.

Branch took off, wondering who the heck Keith was.

It was only when he had stopped to make camp that night did he realize that he never told his Great-Grandfather Gavel Poppy's name.

* * *

 

Poppy had no clue why she woke up so early. She wished she hadn't, though, she was still catching up on some much needed sleep. But, alas, no matter how much she tossed and turned, she could not fall back asleep. She sighed as she got up. So much for sleep. She watched as Sprite got up with her.

She went to the bay window and sat there, Sprite on her lap. She  opened the thick curtains. Suki had replaced them yesterday saying that these curtains would keep the warmth in and the cold out. But it never hurt to feel the nice coldness of winter. She closed her eyes as she let the cooks consume her.

She missed Branch, that was for sure. She missed how he would get excited when she brought him chocolate, how he pretended he wasn't listening to what she was saying but then add to the conversation, how his ears went down whenever he was embarrassed, how, whenever he smiled at her, there was a glint in his eyes. She missed him so much! She couldn't wait for him to come back! Which just so happened to be today. She opened her eyes with a smile.

From what she could tell, it definitely was early. The forest trolls were probably waking up now. It was hard to see anything at the moment, the sun not fully out. Though, it wasn't hard to see the bird that was flying closer to the kingdom. She looked at it for a few seconds. Then it clicked. Sprite hastily flew off of her when Poppy jumped up. She put on the cloak and ran for the stables, Sprite right behind her.

Before Branch could even untie the saddle from his stead, the stable doors bursted open. “Branch!”

“Poppy?” Branch stared at the  beautiful, pink troll running towards him, his adorable bug right beside her. He didn't have time to do much else for he was tackled to the ground in a hug.

“BranchI'msosorry! IswearIdidn'tmeanitwhenIsaidyouwereaterriblehusband! You'rea

greathusbandandIlo-” Poppy started, pouring her heart out before she was interrupted.

“Whoa, whoa,” Branch said, breaking the hug to look at her, then at Sprite, and finally back at her. Looking at her now filled him with so much joy he might explode. Something was off, though. “You're not wearing any shoes.”

Poppy, surprised, looked down at her feet and realized that, no, she was not wearing shoes, even though Satin and Chenille supplied her with more than enough for winter. “Oh, well, I really didn't think- Oh!” She yelped, surprised, as Branch lifted her up bridal style. She looked at him only to find him snuggling heads with Sprite, an adorable scene if she were being honest. She blushed as she hugged herself closer to him, Branch had never held her like this before.

Branch may have looked calm and collected on the the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out. It was one thing to say you would woo someone, it was another to actually do it. He took even breaths as he walked. “How was your week,” he asked. Oh, how in the hair did his father do this for three years?! Sprite’s presence wasn't even helping and that's saying something.

“It was… Terrible,” she answered, honestly. “...I missed you.” Branch didn't say anything as they entered the castle-pod. When he set her on her feet, he still didn't, so she went on. “I, um, fixed your cloak.” She took it off and handed it to him, watching as he took a few seconds to inspect it before putting it on. "Look, Branch, I'm really sorry for calling you a terrible husband. And for what Creek has been doing to you.” She finally accepted the truth after he tried to kiss her that night. “ You were right, I should've listened to you. You're not a terrible husband, you're a great one. You've put up with me and my craziness and I repay you with doubt and mistrust, it's not right. To be honest, I'm not really sure when I asked you to make this work, but I appreciate that you did.” She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. “I love you, Bran-”

“Don't,” Branch interrupted.

Her eyes widened. “W-what?”

“Don't,” he said again. “I don't want you to feel obligated to feel a certain way because of how I feel.”

She looked at him, confused. “How you feel?” She let out a squeak when he grabbed her hands and her heart started racing when he went down on one knee.

‘ _OK_ ,’ Branch told himself. ‘ _Stay calm, just tell her how you feel_ .’ He took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. “Poppy, you are the sun and moon and stars to me. I love you so much it hurts.” He chuckled. “I'll admit, when I first met you, I couldn't stand you. You were pink and happy and annoying, you were my worst nightmare.” Poppy's brows furrowed a bit. ‘ _Take it down a notch with the honesty you idiot_!’ Branch told himself before going on. “But then I got to know you. I found that, though you were highly enthusiastic, you were caring. Though you seemed happy, you had worries, but kept on a smile for your people. I used to think partying was all you knew how to do, but you changed that when you showed me you could do so much more. Like the plan you made for the friendly critters. The games you invented for my birthday. The surprise you made for those who lost someone to the forest… When you agreed to marry me do that you could save your people. They were all huge parts of who you are.” Branch laughed. “And it's not just the big things I love about you, it's the little things too. The way your eyes light up when you talk about what you love, they way your freckles shine with every movement, how you always look on the bright side, how you make sure everyone feels happy… Even me.” The smile he wore as he talked about everything he loved about her made Poppy blush. He really loved her that much? “So, believe me when I say that I will do everything in my power to be a troll worthy of your love because, when I look at you, I don't know how to explain the feelings I have inside. All I can see, when I look at you, is your eyes. Your eyes, they're like two pools; so deep I fear, if I dive in, I might never come up for air. And your smile; the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds, knowing it cannot shine half as bright.”

Poppy was definitely not crying, but she could've fooled anyone with her moistened eyes. Oh, goodness, he really did love her that much! Oh, goodness what did she say to that?! What did you say to such beautiful words! She didn't even know he wrote poetry! She started crying.

‘ _Ok_ ,’ Branch thought. ‘ _That completely backfired_.’ He stood up and looked at her, worried. “Poppy, what's wrong?”

“I don't know,” she said taking a hand from his to try and wipe her tears. Suddenly, another hand was trying to wipe them away as wehug She opened her eyes to meet Branch's worried ones. She brought him into a hug. It didn't take long for him to hug back and she hugged him tighter. “I love you.”

Branch let it last for four more seconds before he pulled away. “Like I said, Poppy. I don't want you to feel obligated to love me just because I love you. I want you fall as hard for me as I did for you.” He pulled something out of his hair. “But in your own time.” He handed it to her.

Poppy took what looked like a crystal flower from his hands. It was so beautiful and sparkly! “What is this?”

“It's a Crystalline,” Branch answered. “In my kingdom, most of our flowers are poisonous or try to eat us, so we make our own from the crystals in the forest.” He smiled at her. “They glow during summer.”

Poppy stared at it in awe before smiling at him, lovingly. She wanted to tell him she loved him so bad, but he would only reject it, thinking she was trying to force herself to love him. Oh, well, let him believe it for now. She would just have to prove it to him.

“I know it's a bit early,” Branch started. “But would you like to join me for breakfast?” He offered her an arm.

Poppy took it with a smile.

* * *

 

Excitement. That was what most trolls felt every day when something good was going to happen. But, when Branch had asked if he could join her at the daycare today, excitement couldn’t begin to describe what she felt.

Branch had been more active in her life than ever before and, to be honest, it wasn’t enough. He would join her and her friends with their activities, even those that included singing, which he still didn’t like, but his eyes seemed to go softer whenever she started singing. He seemed more eager to let her join him and her father during negotiations and often asked her questions so that she could contribute. The picnics were much more happy and lasted longer, talking more and more openly about how he felt. There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t compliment her or ask how her mornings went. There were days he would skip morning patrol just to have breakfast with her and cuddle a bit longer, something he admitted to, proudly. And, though she appreciated it all, she wanted to spend every waking moment by his side.

As she practically dragged him to the daycare, she talked about each and every child. “...And Patricia is the sweetest little thing, she gets so scared when I mention Bergens.”

“Why do you talk about the Bergens to little kids,” he asked, genuinely curious.

Poppy shrugged. “They deserve to know.” Her smile widened. “Plus, I secretly love History. One of my favorite subjects during schooltime.”

Branch smirked. “I thought it was scrapbooking.”

Poppy laughed. “I learned to scrapbook on my own!”

“Really,” Branch asked, impressed.

She nodded as they entered the daycare. “Princess Poppy!”

Branch jumped a bit back when his wife was suddenly surrounded children. They hugged her even though it wasn't hug time. He smiled at the adorable children trying to show her what they made. From what he could tell, she was wonderful with children, she would be a great mom. He smiled at the thought of a little them. But that would have to wait, she still had to love him.

“Do you like hugs?”

Branch jumped a bit at the sound of a voice that somehow snuck up on him. He looked down to find a small, green troll with crossed eyes. The answer was no, he did not like hugs from anyone other than Poppy. But Poppy was watching him at the moment, probably wondering what he would do. He crouched down to be at the child's level. “Sometimes,” he answered.

Another kid came over. “Why only sometimes?”

“I'm a forest troll,” he said as if that explained everything.

Apparently it did for all the kids went, “Oh~!”

The green troll piped up again. “Do you like hugs from Princess Poppy?”

Branch smiled. “I sure do,” he stated proudly.

Poppy blushed with a smile at that comment.

“Can you give Princess Poppy a hug?”

“If she wants one.”

“I do,” Poppy said, quickly waking over to him.

Branch smiled as he stood up to hug her. When he broke it, he couldn't help but smile at her with loving eyes. “I love you.”

Poppy opened her mouth to say it back but was interrupted by the kids going, “Aww~!” She laughed as she turned back to them. “Alright, c’mon, on the carpet.” The kids did so and she grabbed Branch's hand to bring him there too. Once everyone was sitting down, Poppy spoke. “Ok! I have some good news! Do you all want to hear it?” After a chorus of Yeah!’s, she went on. “Patricia's gonna be turning six soon! And do you know what that means,” she asked the yellow troll.

“What,” Patricia asked, excited.

“You'll be starting schooltime!”

Everyone started congratulating her as she smiled brightly.

Poppy smiled as the excitement died down. “OK, any questions before we start story time?”

A blue troll raised his hand. “Can we decorate Prince Branch's hair?”

Poppy's eyes widened before turning to Branch. She knew how much he didn't like people touching his hair, she was the only exception.

Branch only shrugged as she started at him. “Sure, why not?”

The next thing Branch knew, he was surrounded by at least ten children trying to put flowers in his hair.

Poppy chuckled, he seemed to actually like it. She watched as  Amy, a red trolling with blue hair, held up two flowers. “Pink or blue?”

Branch seemed to be thinking about it. “Hmm, they're both so amazing.” He smiled. “How about both?”

Amy nodded in agreement before placing the flowers in his hair.

Poppy laughed before a flower was put in her line of sight. She followed the arm that held the flyer with her eyes and found an adorable, green troll. She took the flower and placed it behind her ear. “Thank you, Keith.”

Branch's ear twitched at the sound of the name. He looked over at Poppy, who had said it, and found that little green troll. “So you're Keith?” Now that he thought about it, he knew that troll. He had seen him on his own pedestal during the New Year's celebration.

Everyone went silent as Branch talked directly to Keith. Keith was a bit of an outcast to all the children, being completely different than they were, but they adored him and his attempts to be social. Grown ups usually treated him like the clueless three-year-old they thought he was, but he wasn't. It was strange seeing a grown up talk to him so normally.

The green trolling in question gave a nod.

Branch smiled. “My mom says hi!”

Keith gasped and walked over to grab Branch's hand. “Really!?”

Branch nodded. “She told me to tell you that she says hi.”

“Wow,” Keith said, awestruck. The Forest Queen was amazing!

Poppy smiled at the little exchange. “OK, guys! Story time!”

Everyone sat around Poppy as she brought out some sort of book and opened to reveal a scrapbook. Branch smiled, ‘Of course.’

“Once upon a time,” Poppy started. “In a happy forest filled with happy trees, there lived the happiest creatures the world has ever known; the trolls. They loved nothing more than to sing and dance and hug and so on.” As she talked, she would turn the pages to show scrapbooked scenes of her story. “They lived happily in a beautiful tree called the Troll Tree until one day, they were discovered by the Bergens.”

Branch felt the yellow troll, Patricia, he remembered, hug his arm with a gasp. He smiled, Poppy wasn't kidding.

“Bergens were towering giants compared to us trolls. They didn't like to sing or dance or hug!” Poppy said it add if it were the scariest thing. “They found out that eating a troll made them have a feeling they never had before; happiness! So, what they did was build an entire town around the troll tree and kept the tree in a giant cage to make sure the trolls didn't escape. Why? Because they needed the trolls for an annual celebration they called Trollstis,” she said spookily. “We trolls suffered from Trollstis for 300 years until, King Preppy, my many times Great-grandfather, said that enough was enough. He spent months digging a tunnel through the Troll Tree so that, one day, we would be free.” Branch furrowed his brows at that. This was not the story he grew up with. “And that day finally came on the eve of a Trollstis 200 years ago. King Preppy lead his people proudly through the tunnel that exited at the outskirts of Bergen Town and lead them even further for days and nights until settled here, a place where there is fresh air and water, where there is space and freedom, and sweet acoustics!” She closed the book and smiled at all the children.

Patricia raised her hand. “Princess Poppy, do the Bergens still wanna eat us?”

Poppy shook her head. “It's been 200 years, trolls are probably the farthest thing from their minds. It's been long enough for them to find something else that makes them happy.”

“Like birthday parties,” one of the kids suggested.

“Or really good food,” another added.

“Or staring at your parents while they sleep,” Keith said.

“Eeeeeh,” the other kids went, weirded out.

“No, no,” Branch defended. “He's right. Staring at your parents while they sleep is very relaxing!” Branch smiled, remembering those days. “They're not worrying over you and are just finally relaxed, just as you want them to be.”

The kids started nodding, finally understanding.

Keith gave Branch a hug on his arm. Finally, someone who understood him.

* * *

 

Poppy wouldn't stop smiling at him all the way home. Any other day, he would accept it, but that smile had a bit too much knowing for his liking. “What,” he finally asked,exasperated.

Poppy's smile brightened. “I'm just glad your getting along with Keith.” She started skipping, happily, getting ahead of Branch. “It'll make it so much easier when Ryn adopts him.”

Branch nodded, understand- “Wait, what?” He jogged a bit to catch up  with her. “Adopt?”

Poppy nodded. “After I explained to Ryn that he lost his parents to the forest, she was eager to have him.” Poppy remembered having to have Ryn explain what that meant. No child had ever been orphaned here before, except for the guru twins, so the word and any meaning it might have had was long forgotten. “Of course, not so soon. She'll be taking him on Valentine's Day in a few weeks. I've been teaching him all I can about the forest, but I only know so much.” She looked at him with a sly smile. “Maybe his soon to be brother should start teaching him? That wouldn't be so bad, would it.”

Branch thought about it all. It wouldn't be so bad to have a little brother. He had a small smile. “No, I guess it wouldn't be.”

Poppy squealed before grabbing his hands and jumping in circles.

Although that was great, he still had a question to ask. “Poppy, Poppy,” he called, stopping her excitement. She looked at him, expectantly. “How come you told them the wrong story?”

“Watta you mean?”

“That wasn't the real story,” he explained.

Poppy gave him a blank stare before waking away. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

Branch was so confused, had he said something wrong? He caught up to her again. “Poppy, I'm just saying, that wasn't the real story.”

Poppy nodded. “I know the real story. I knew it long before I was supposed to.” She sighed. “But my father expects our people to live on happily. How can you live happily knowing such a cruel fate was put upon the Great King Preppy?”

Branch had no idea what she was talking about. Cruel fate? It wasn't that cruel a fate that another troll thought up the idea of a tunnel and went through with it. He let it slide, though. Rainbow trolls were very sensitive, a rumor proven to be true.

He nodded instead. “So, um, what can you tell me about Keith.”

“Oh,” Poppy let out with a genuine smile. “Just about everything!”

“Everything,” Keith asked, popping his head out of Branch's hair.

Branch screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DragonNMR, if you're reading this, I just want to tell you one thing; You're evil. 
> 
> And, Juanita, don't spoil stuff!!

Suki was smiling that darn smile at him the entire walk back to the kingdom. If there was anything he hate more, it was women smiling at him like they knew something he didn't. “What?!”

Suki smiled wider. “Whatta you gonna do for Valentine's Day?”

Branch stiffened before looking around. His men were watching the conversation. He looked forward. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Oh, come on,” Suki complained. “It's in two days! I know you have something planned.”

“Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing,” an annoying yellow troll came up beside them. “The, oh so stoic, Prince Branch is actually participating in Valentine's day this year?”

“Shut up, Mulberry,” Suki said, punching his arm. “At least he's not doing it just to get a quick shag!”

Most of the forest trolls looked annoyed at that comment. 

Mulberry snorted. “As if he's gonna get that from the princess. She's too innocent. I bet she doesn't even let him kiss her!” 

Suki's eyes widened, knowing just how close to home he had hit. It took only a second for Branch's sword tip to be at his throat, his eyes filled with only one thing; anger. “If you  _ ever _ -” he started yelling only to be cut off.

“Branch,” called a happy voice.

The anger in Branch's eyes washed away and was replaced with panic. He turned around and hid his sword behind his back. “Poppy,” he greeted with a smile. 

Poppy looked at him, confused. “What are you doing?” What was he hiding behind his back?

“Nothing,” Branch answered as he heard his men snicker. He let his sword fall and pierce the ground  before grabbing Poppy's hand, turning her forward. “I have something planned for us this morning,” he explained, changing the subject.

Poppy's expression brightened. “Really?!”

Branch smiled at her enthusiasm. “Yup! I have breakfast planned for us in the kitchen.” 

So that's why Cecelia wouldn't let her in the kitchen. Poppy started  running. “Race you there!”

Branch stared after her like a lovesick puppy.

“Ahem,” Suki coughed, surprised. “Are you letting her win?”

The weight of the situation came over Branch. “ _ Hair _ no,” he yelled as he started running, forgetting his sword.

Suki plucked his sword from the ground and smiled. He was finally happy and that's all anyone could ask for their prince. She turned to Mulberry with a glare. He was holding on to his sister's arm for dear life.

It had taken Mulberry four deep breaths to get over his near death experience. And even then, he still had trouble standing. Arum scoffed at his stupidity. “You know it's not your place to speak out about other's relationships. What the hair is wrong with you?!”

“I'm gonna get him back for almost killing me!”

Suki rolled her eyes. “How?”

Mulberry stood up straight. “Watch, when mating season comes, I'm giving everyone flower petals to celebrate.”

Suki face palmed. “Why am I OK with that idea?”

“Because it's a good plan,” Sap, who was usually the most mature, agreed. She smirked. “I'm down for it.”

“Me too,” Croak agreed all to happily. 

“For once my brother has come up with a plan that won't kill him, so I guess I'm in,” Arum agreed, reluctantly.

Simpson let out a silent laugh before signing that he was in as well.

“This is gonna be neato~!” Fiona sang before high-fiving Finick!

Suki watched as her men betrayed her. She sighed. “I guess that's what's happening, then,” she agreed.

The forest trolls cheered.

* * *

 

Poppy loved scrapbooking for as long as she could remember. And she had loved every single one she made, even the ones she had used for practice. But as she looked at the scrapbook she was going to give Branch today to prove she loved him, she couldn't help but think she could've done better. “There's too much glitter,” she complained to the Snack Pack. “Oh, Poppy,” Biggie scolded. “He's going to love it. You're the best scrapbooker ever! Right, Mr. Dinkles?” 

“ _ Mew _ ,” went the colorful worm.

“See?!”

Poppy looked back at the scrapbook. “It has too much color.” She knew he didn't like that much color, why did she add it?! Ugh! This was going to be a disaster!

A bright pink hand went to her shoulder. “Poppy,” Suki said. “He's going to love it.” 

“Yeah,” Cooper agreed.

“He loves everything you do,” Satin started.

“Without any conditions,” Chenille finished. 

Fuzzbert made some noises. “Exactly,” Smidge agreed. 

Poppy sighed and looked back at the book. “Are you guys sure?”

“Poppy,” Suki laughed. “He would love your gift even if it was just a plain old rock.”  

“Yeah,” everyone agreed. 

Poppy picked up the book and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and smiled. “OK.”

“Now, there's the Poppy we know and love,” Suki cheered. “OK, so we have it all planned. You'll confess your love to him, first.”

“And then give him the gift,” the twins yelled, happily.

“Are you guys sure?”

“When have we never been sure,” Cooper asked.

Poppy smiled at her friends. “Let's do this!”

* * *

 

Satin was putting the heart in place when a sultry voice came up behind her. “Satin.”

“Mulberry,” she answered, annoyed, without even turning around. 

“How has your day been?”

Satin climbed down from the ladder. “It's been fine. I've just been putting up decorations and things like that.” 

“Hm,” he hummed as she grabbed a box from the floor and started walking. He followed her and took the box from her hands. “So, I was thinking,” he started as they began walking again.

“So that's what smells,” she quipped with a neutral expression.

Mulberry gave her a slight glare before continuing. “I was thinking we could skip the party and just have a little fun of our own tonight.” He gave her a smirk.

She gave him a blank stare. “Can't, actually. I'm spending it with Rudy.”

“Rudy,” he asked, offended. No woman had ever blown him off before. And why would she be spending Valentine's day with Rudy? She should be spending it with him!

“Yes, Rudy. You know him, don't you?” She took the box from him.

How could he not. He was amazing during training right after that Smidge girl. He watched as she climbed the ladder. “Why would you be spending it with Rudy?”

“He asked me to and I said yes.”

So simple. “What about me?!” 

She looked down at him, confused. “What about you?”

The realization of what he just said dawned on him. “Nothing, never mind,” he amended. He gave her a short wave. “See you later, Satin.”

She watched as he walked away before going back to decorating.

What was with him?! It was him who said this wouldn't be serious! Why was he getting sulky over her having a date?! It's not like he liked her that way! He made the plan clear! 

That didn't stop her from catching feelings though. That was probably why she said yes to Rudy, to prove it to herself. Having any hope for Mulberry was just going to end in- 

_ RIIIP! _

Satin looked at the heart she had accidentally ripped in half. She sighed before climbing down the ladder to get a new one.

* * *

 

The party started in an hour and he had to make sure that everything was ready and in place. The hard part was having to tell the citizens that the castle-pod was off limits for the party without anyone asking questions and Poppy finding out. He was already having a bad day. His hair was a mess due to some early flower getting scared during patrol and spraying some sticky goop on it, which he had yet to wash off. Suki nor Simpson were there to finalize plans, each spending some time with their mates, so he had to do it himself. He hadn't seen Poppy all day, which was just as well, he didn't want her to see him like this. Keith kept popping out of his hair at random moments, scaring the hair off of him. Sprite was nowhere to be seen! And to make matters worse, his men could just not decide who would patrol the party.

Branch looked over the list of those who volunteered to patrol during the party. “OK,” he announced, tiredly. “We still need one more volunteer.” He looked up and those who did not volunteer looked away. “You're all being childish.” He looked over at a maroon troll. “Cater?”

“I would like to have fun at least once in my life, sire,” they explained, sheepish.

Branch turned to an orange troll. “Finick?”

The troll suddenly looked nervous. “Well, um, you see, sire, I was sort of, um…asked.”

“By whom?!”

“Arabesque,” he answered with a small voice.

Branch smirked. “Saw him dance, didn't you?”

The orange troll only blushed in response. 

“What about Simpson,” one of his soldiers suggested.

Branch threw his hands in the air as if to say, “Are you serious?!” He sighed. “Simpson can't, it's Valentine's day.” They all gave him a blank stare. “He has a mate!”

“Oooh,” they all went, feeling stupid.

Branch turned to a yellow troll, who didn't seem to be paying attention. “Mulberry?”

“What,” he asked, disinterested.

Branch glared at him. “Would you like to patrol tonight?”

“Beats doing nothing,” he answered and Branch scribbled his name down, satisfied with the list. He turned to his sister, who was staring at him weirdly. “Did you volunteer?”

Arum shook her head. “No, I was asked to dance tonight.”

“By whom,” Sap asked.

“Cybil,” she answered. 

“That woman scares me,” Croak commented, other trolls agreeing with him.

“Suki told me some bull roar about her being attracted to troubled souls, which is ridiculous,” Arum laughed. “I am not a troubled soul.”

“You're grey,” Mulberry reminded her, which is something you don't do to a grey troll unless you want to be punched in the face.

Arum glared at him. “What's up with you?” He didn't answer her, only looked away. “Why did you volunteer, anyway? I thought you were spending your night with Satin?” 

That seemed to spark something in him. “She has a  _ date _ tonight,” he explained, angry.

Arum smirked. “I hear some salt.”

He gave her a look. “What the hair does that mean?”

“Bitterness,” Branch explained, handing the plans to Sap. “You caught feels, Mulberry. I'll be sure to tease you about it later, but, for now, I'll leave you be.” He started walking away in a hurry. “Sap will go over the plans with you guys!” And he was gone.

* * *

 

He sighed as he warmed up the water. Thanks to that, he now only had forty minutes to get ready, place his gift where it needed to be, and cue the Snack Pack to bring Poppy the ballroom-pod. If he had to waste anymore time-

There was a knock on the door. “Busy,” he yelled. He really needed to get ready! 

“Your highness, your parents are here,” someone called. 

His parents were here? Why were his parents here?! “Tell them I'm bathing!”

“I did,” she answered. “They still insist on seeing yo- No, no, wait!”

“Put a towel on, Branch! We're coming in!”. 

He didn't care which parent said it, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself before the door could even open. “Get out,” he said to his parents. 

They looked at him, surprised. “Branch,” Ryn started. “We only wanted to see you.”

“I'm busy,” he yelled, exasperated.

“With what,” his father asked.

That was a very stupid question and there was no possible way for Branch to hold in his anger. “ _ EVERYTHING _ !”

“Everything,” Keith asked, popping out of Branch's hair. 

Everyone screamed, not detecting the child. Finally, Branch was screaming for an entirely different reason. “That is it!” He grabbed Keith and handed him to his mother. “You, stay with mom!” He turned his parents around. “Get out!” He shoved them all out the door. “ _ AND LEAVE ME ALONE _ !” He slammed the door. Now he could take a bath in peace!

* * *

 

Suki looked around at the party. It was going great! The red and pink glow bugs were doing a great job with the lighting, Satin's silk hearts were flashing perfectly, the music DJ Mickey was playing wasn't too bad, and all the couples were just having a wonderful time! She handed Chenille a candy apple piece. “Cheers to love,” she said, lifting her candy apple piece.

Chenille lifted hers as well. “Cheers to love,” she repeated as she bumped her apple against Suki's. They locked arms and took the first bites of their apples. 

When they broke away, Chenille watched as Suki finished her apple. Chenille had barely finished her apple when another love song came on, one they all knew and loved. Chenille grabbed Suki's arm and dragged her to the dance floor, where she started singing. 

_ Wise men say, _

_ Only fools rush in, _

_ But I can't help falling in love with you _

Chenille let go of her hands and started dancing around her.

_ Like a river flows, _

_ Surely to the sea, _

_ Darling, so it goes, _

_ Some things were meant to be _

Suki laughed in delight as Chenille grabbed her hands again.

_ So won't you please just take my hand, _

_ Take my whole life too, _

_ Cause I can't help falling in love with you, _

_ No, I can't help falling in love, _

_ Falling in love, _

_ I keep falling in love, _

_ With, _

Chenille got down on one knee and Suki's eyes widened. Was she going to?...

_ You _

Chenille smiled at her after singing the last word. “Suki, will you marry me?”

Suki's eyes watered as all she could do was nod, the smile growing on her face every second. “Yes,” she suddenly sobbed. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” she repeated as she tackled Chenille with a hug. When they pulled apart to be able to see each other, Chenille wiped Suki's tears away and brought her into a kiss. 

“Suki, Chenille!” 

They broke the kiss to see Biggie running towards them. They hastily stood up and wiped the snow off their clothes. “What is it,” Suki asked, wiping the rest of her tears away.

“It's time,” he answered with a squeal. “Branch said to hurry, he already sent Sprite to get Poppy.”

The girls looked at each other, surprised, before rushing to their place.

* * *

 

Poppy sighed as she looked around. She hadn't seen Branch all day. She knew he wasn't avoiding her, they were way passed that, but she really wanted to see him. 

“Happy Valentine's day, Poppy,” said a colorful troll.

Poppy smiled. “Happy Valentine's day, Harper,” she repeated. “And to you, too, Simpson.” 

The green troll smiled at her.

“You guys wouldn't have happened to seen Branch around, would you?”

Harper shook her head. “Sorry, Poppy.” 

Poppy smiled. “It's fine. Have fun, guys.” 

After they left, Poppy went on watching the glow bugs. They were so beautiful with their pinks and reds and greens- Wait, green? She looked closely at the bug. That wasn't a glow bug, that was Sprite! “Hey, girl, how are you,” she asked while rubbing in between her wings. The bug buzzed in reply. She giggled. “Do you know where Branch is?” Sprite started spinning in circles and flew a bit away before she looked at her, expectantly. Then she repeated the process. It took Poppy a second to realize that she wanted her to follow her. She did, all too happily.

Sprite lead her passed the party, into the castle-pod, through the hallways, which weren't lit, and stopped right in front of two big doors. She stared at them, the ballroom-pod? She opened the doors to find it just as dark. 

When she took a step in, she immediately jumped back, the candles on the floor lighting up themselves. Only a few though, and they looked like they were making a path. She decided to follow it. With every step she took, a few more candles would light up. She smiled, she was loving this! With one more step, the rest of the candles lit up, creating a circle around the troll she loved. “Branch!” She closed the distance between them and threw herself into his open arms.

They probably hugged longer than a usual hug, but they didn't care. They were finally in each others presence and that was all they could ask for. Poppy finally broke the hug to get a good look at him. He was wearing a pink tux with a red tie. She chuckled. “You're actually wearing pink!”

Branch chuckled as well. “Thought I'd surprise you.” He smiled, lovingly, at her. “To be honest, I used to hate the color pink.” He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. Goodness, he hoped she couldn't see how panicked he was! “Who knew it would come to be my favorite color.”

Poppy giggled, he was so poetic. His sweet words surprised her every time. 

She watched as he took a step back and bowed, holding out a hand. “May I have this dance?”

Poppy looked around, confused. “But there's no music.” 

Branch snapped his fingers and, suddenly, a tune started playing. She recognized it as a song called The Rainbow Connection, but there was something missing to it. Looking around, she found she couldn't really see anything past the candle goes. Branch's hand went back to being held out. “Now, may I have this dance?”

Poppy placed her hand on his with smile. “You may.” 

Branch brought her close to him and Poppy wasn't going to lie that she liked the close proximity. It made her feel safe. There was a hand on her hip and the other connected to hers, what a gentleman. Poppy smiled at him. “How on earth did you get these candles to light up themselves?” 

Branch laughed as they started waltzing. “It's all thanks to Mandy, actually. They're not really candles,” he explained. “The fire is actually hair. Mandy found a way for it to light up when it detected  movement. She said it was sure to impress you.” He gave her a little smirk. “Are you impressed?”

“Very,” she answered, bowing her head with a smile. 

She rested her head on his shoulder, leaning into him more. They stayed silent for a while. By the time Poppy spoke, they weren't waltzing anymore, more like hugging while moving in circles.

“Branch,” she started, his name muffled into his shoulder.

“Hm,” he asked, enjoying her closeness.

“Who the hair is playing the music?” She was genuinely curious, now.

“Our friends,” he answered, not knowing how much it meant to her to hear him say that. “I asked them to, they said yes. Biggie squealed.” 

Poppy giggled. “That sounds like Biggie.” Silent again. “Branch,” she said. 

“Hm?” 

She broke the hold a bit to put a hand on his cheek and, finally, bring him into a kiss. 

It surprised him, he could be honest about that. He was going to attempt to kiss her again on their one year anniversary, hoping, by then, she would have fallen for him. But, here she was, making the first move. And it was everything he hoped it would be! Her lips were warm and soft and as he breathed in from his nose, the nice, natural scent of strawberry intoxicated him. 

It was too soon when she pulled away. “I love you,” she said. 

And his entire face turned purple and his heart started beating rapidly. “Really?” He hated how hopeful and vulnerable he sounded, he just couldn’t control himself around her. 

She nodded. “Ever since that week you were gone.” 

“So, when you told me you loved me that day, you weren’t lying.” 

She shook her head. 

“So, I didn’t have to embarrass myself in front of you with all that poetry.” 

She laughed. “Were you embarrassed?” 

He laughed as well. “More like terrified.” 

“Why,” she asked, softly.

“Well, um…” He didn't know if he wanted to say it or not. She had such high standards of her citizens and saw the good in everyone. 

“What?”

But there was no possible way to lie to those beautiful pink eyes staring into his soul. “C-Creek kind of put it in my head that you were only being nice to me to make this marriage bearable.” 

Poppy's brow furrowed.

“It's pretty stupid, now that I think about it, but I still believed it.” He almost jumped when she suddenly brought him into a hug. 

“I am so sorry for how Creek treated you.” That was really all she could say, she hadn't talked to Creek since that night. “I don't know what's up with him, gurus aren't usually like this.” Branch was freaking out. Did she say what he thought she said? Creek was a guru?! What?! That wasn't possible, all the gurus were gone! “ _ Rainbow trolls _ aren't usually like this,” she went on. “I know losing me like this hurts him, but there's no possible way I could have stopped falling in love with you.” 

Branch hugged her closer and nuzzled his face in her hair. This was more than he could've hoped for. That new information really irked him, but, with Poppy in his arms, he could let it go for the moment. 

The song ended and Poppy sighed. “I love that song.” 

Branch smiled. “I knew that.”

Poppy giggled as she pulled away. “Of course you did.” She thought about the song again. “There was something missing, though.”

Branch smiled before clapping twice and, suddenly, a new path of candles appeared. Poppy looked at Branch in awe. “Mandy also found a way to do that,” he explained with a smile. He took her hand in his and started walking along the path. 

That's when Poppy saw it. A  beautiful, yellow mandolin with a flower shaped sound hole and an orange fretboard. The exact replica of the one he had broken all those months ago. The exact replica of the blueprints she had found all those weeks ago. He had finished it… And it was beautiful!

Branch was suddenly tackled to the ground with a, “thank you!,” and a bunch of tiny kisses all over his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Satin forced a smile at another one of Rudy's jokes. It should have been funny, and it was, but, she sighed, her heart just wasn't into it. 

Rudy must have seen that for he asked, “Is something wrong?”

“W-what,” she asked, interrupted from her thoughts. She finally processed what he said. “Oh! I'm fine, I'm fine. Why do you ask?”

“You just seem, well,” the orange troll wasn't sure how to explain it. “... bored,” he tried. 

“Really,” she asked, upset. 

“Yeah, you seem bored.” She didn't mean to be, she really did want to enjoy this date. It's just that- “Is this about Sergeant Mulberry?” 

Satin tried to speak, but she couldn't. In fact, she was sure she looked something akin to a gaping fish. 

Rudy nodded, obviously understanding things she didn't say. “I didn't really believe the rumors, didn't want to actually. He doesn't really act like a mate-”

“He's not my mate,” she interrupted, finally finding words.

Rudy looked confused. “Then what is he?”

She sighed. “It's complicated.” She put her hands on her face. “It was only supposed to be a little fun, but…”

Rudy felt a little uncomfortable at what she was implying, but he understood what she meant. “You caught feelings,” he finished.

Satin nodded. She ripped her hands from her face. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said yes to this date if I knew this. I just… didn't want it to be true.” 

Rudy nodded. If he couldn't have her, he would help her. “Why not?”

“Like you said,” she answered. “He isn't much of a mate. He jokes around all the time, never takes anything seriously, which is why I never think of telling him how I feel. He's always sending me mixed signals, like today. I told him about this and he got angry, but didn't want to tell me what's wrong. He's just so… Frustrating!” She looked at Rudy, apologetically. “I'm sorry, this isn't really something I should be ranting about out loud. Especially not to you. I'm sorry I gave you any hope.”

Rudy waved it off with a smile. “It's fine. At least I got  _ one _ date with the beautiful Satin Tyg.” He held out a hand. “Let's dance?” She looked at his hand, skeptical. “Just as friends,” he explained. Satin smiled and took it.

* * *

 

“Mulberry,” Sap snapped. “If I have to hear another complaint about that damn Satin Tyg, I'm going to smite you!”

Mulberry groaned. “Go ahead! It'll hurt less, anyway!”

“Ugh,” Sap groaned. This was something Arum should be dealing with, not her! “Stop being so sensitive, it's not like you!”

“What does she see in Rudy, anyway? He won't be able to protect her at a moment's notice, I would!” 

Sap was reaching her breaking point.

“If she wanted to go to the stupid party, she could've just asked!”

“That is it!” Sap turned his way and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, piercing him with a glare. “If your going to complain, do it to your sister, NOT ME!” She pushed him away and turned forward. “I'm patrolling alone, now! Go meet up with Sans and Fiona!” 

“But-” he tried to protest. 

“Now!” She watched as Mulberry finally did what he was told and sighed when she could no longer hear him. 

Love was stupid and weak! Mulberry should know this!  _ All _ forest trolls should know this! Love will blind you from what's truly important and that's winning the fight. May it be war or a simple brawl with a predator, losing was not an option. They all seemed to forget this now that they were here.

Apparently, so did she. 

She sat on a nearby rock and pulled a flower out of her hair. It was nice and red, and, if she remembered correctly, it was a tulip. And tulips symbolized everlasting love.

She had no idea why that blue troll gave it to her, but there was no way she couldn't accept it.

* * *

 

_ She stared at the flower being presented to her by that one big, blue troll that hangs around the princess. “What is this?” _

_ His expression turned confused. “It's a tulip,” he explained. _

_ “Mew,” went the worm he always carried. _

_ “What is it for,” she asked, confused as to why he was even talking to her. From afar, he seemed to be the shy type. _

_ “It's for you,” he explained, bringing it closer to her. _

_ Sap wasn't really sure how to react, no one had ever given her a flower before. She lifted her hand to grab the thing. “Th-thank you,” she stuttered. Wh-what was this weird feeling in her stomach? Why was her face turning hot?  Were her hands trembling?  _

_ “You have to put it on your ear,” he said. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Could you hold him for a second?” He held his worm to her. _

_ “Mew,” it went.  _

_ “S-sure,” she said, grabbing the thing. The troll took the flower from her and placed the stem behind her ear. Why was her face heating up?! “Th-thank you,” she stuttered, again. The feeling in her stomach intensified. Every part of her body was screaming at her to run, but her legs would not move. _

_ He smiled at her and she swore her heart stopped. “Do you mind if I take a picture? You look very pretty.” _

_ Sap let out a giggle. Oh, gurus, she was giggling now! “OK,” she said, a little at ease. This wasn't so bad. She smiled as he brought up his camera.  _

_ He had taken five photos and each one she had a new pose with that worm. This was nice, to relax once in awhile. Is this what his highness felt with the princess?  _

_ After the troll took his worm and said his goodbyes, she thought about what just happened, the smile never leaving her face.  _

_ “Sap!” _

_ She hurriedly took the flower from her ear and hid it behind her as she turned to her prince, stoic expression back in place. “Yes, sire?”  _

_ If he had noticed her weird behavior, he didn't show it. Instead, he said, “Round up everyone in my office, we have to go over the list!”  _

_ The prince left before she could say a word. Shoving the flower in her hair, she did what she was told. _

* * *

 

She sighed as she shoved the flower back in her hair. She had a party to patrol.

* * *

 

Branch was loving this! But, as much as he was, there were still things they had to get to. “Poppy,” he laughed. “Poppy!” She still would not stop showering him with kisses. That was, until, she jumped a bit when the door to the ballroom slammed shut. They heard a squeal and Branch looked up at his wife with a stupid grin. “As much as I am loving this attention,” he started, chuckling when he saw a hint of a blush on her face. “Wouldn’t you like to try out your gift?” 

Poppy brightened up at the thought. “Actually,” she said, getting off of him, but still looking down. 

“I have something for you, too.” She brought out the scrapbook from her hair. 

Branch looked at the book for a few seconds before sitting up and taking it in his hands. “This is gonna be exciting,” he said, smiling at her, causing her to giggle. She was truly amazing at scrapbooking. 

He grabbed her hand and set the book in front of them before opening it. The first page revealed a small replica of Poppy surrounded by flowers and other trolls. 

“Once upon a time,” she read. “There was a princess. She was the happiest troll of all.” 

She pulled a peice of paper that made it look like she was dancing. The second page revealed a small forest and some trolls. 

“But then, tragedy came upon her kingdom.” 

She pressed a paper button and, suddenly, a snake, a spider, and a bird came up, devouring the trolls. 

“And she was no longer happy.” 

Poppy turned the page to reveal another forest, but it seemed to be split in half by and invisible line. One side of the line had bright green trees and flowers while the other had dull colors and scary creatures. Though Branch was sure that she had never been to his kingdom, Poppy made an accurate replica of the forest he had grown up in. 

“Opportunity came at their worst.” 

She twisted a small knob and that made a bird holding a scroll fly over the forest. Poppy turned the page to show a bunch of colorful foods on one side and a few forest trolls with weapons on the other. 

“The forest kingdom promised to teach them how to defend themselves in exchange for food.”

She grabbed a small knob in the middle and twisted it, causing the pages to rotate and switch sides. Poppy turned to him with a smile. Although the story was great, he was more interested in how the hair Poppy was able to make all of this, but couldn’t set up a single trap. She turned the page to reveal a pop up treaty, which seemed to have the entirety of the old treaty written on it. 

“Everything was planned and written in a treaty. Their Kingdoms would soon find peace with each other.” 

She turned the page to reveal a letter. It seemed all folded up and the handwriting seemed to be fading. It also seemed familiar. 

“But then a letter came, saying that the Valley King’s word wasn’t enough for the Forest Kingdom and that the only way to ease their worries was an arranged marriage between their son and the Valley Princess.” 

She turned the page to reveal a giant wedding cake. It looked exactly like theirs. It was Branch who reached over and lifted the the paper lever, which made a bride and groom pop up from the top of cake. Haha! He got it right! He looked at the bride and groom and snorted. It was a smiling Poppy holding on to a disinterested Branch. Poppy smiled before reading. 

“The princess was ready to make this marriage work and live a wonderful life with her husband. But, there were some downs she wasn’t prepared for.” 

Branch could feel shame overcome him, knowing full well what came next as Poppy turned the page. There were no words, just pictures. This page showed Poppy, all of her friends, and him, his foot above an invitation on the floor. Poppy pulled a small lever that was sticking out of him causing the the foot to go down, seemingly smashing the inviation, and causing the trolls’ bodies to spin around and reveal surprised faces. 

Branch felt a pang of guilt hit him. In all honesty, he had kept the invitation. Every time he looked at it, there was this voice in his head telling him that someone actually cared. Before he had burned the invitations, despite himself, he had opened a few others. They all looked the same. He had realized that she had made his special and some part of him knew that there was no way he could just burn it.

Poppy turned the page to reveal their room and tiny replicas of them. It showed Branch holding her old mandolin with a smile. She twisted a knob that flipped their heads around, Branch’s smile turning to a glare and Poppy’s smile turning to surprise while the madolin sprung out of Branch’s hands, giving the illusion that it was going to fly out the widnow. 

Poppy turned to him a pointed look. Branch opened his mouth the say something, but then closed it, not really sure what to say. Then he pointed over at the beautiful, new mandoling. “I made you a new one...with love.” Poppy only giggled before turning the page. 

This page showed him surrounded by other trolls, even some of his men. He smiled at Simpson’s scrapbook version, it was kind of adorable. Poppy, once again, twisted a knob, causing Branch to dissapear and be replaced with an annoyed Poppy. He guessed this symbolized how he always used to ignore her.

He brought her into a hug, surprising her. “I’m sorry.”

Poppy hugged him back. “It’s fine-”

“No, it’s not,” he interrupted. “It’s really not. You had been trying to make this work since the beginning and what was I doing? My best to make it harder. I was wrong for doing all of that, making it harder for you to bear through this, making it harder for you to be happy. I knew none of this was your fault, I knew. But a stupid part of me blamed you, anyway. I did crush that invitation, I did throw your mandolin out a window, and I did ignore you. But, none of that mattered cause you were still so kind to me, even though I didn’t deserve it.” Branch knew he had been emotionally abusive his first few months here. He would make stupid comments whenever she tried to start a conversation with him that didn’t out right accuse this of being her fault, but implied it. There were times he wouldn’t even bother to speak to her as she tried to get him to talk. There were times he would scold her for doing something he thought was stupid, as if she were a child instead of a grown woman who could make decisions for herself. He was sure he had never smiled at her throughout that time. He treated her more like a child than his wife. Even though he knew how important it was to her, he always pushed her away during Hug-Time. And he treated every gift she had given him as any other useless item he had, often leaving them on the ground, accidentally breaking them without even caring. He had no regard for her feelings at all through those months. And, yet, she still remained kind, pushing through all of it with a smile. “I regret everything I did that made you feel like this was your fault, that made you feel guilty, that made you feel sad, that made you think you still had to be kind to me when I was nothing but an arse to you.” He broke the hug and looked at her with tears streaming down his cheeks. “I will spend the rest of my life repaying that kindness.” 

Poppy looked at him, surprised. This was the first time she had actually ever seen him cry and, to be honest, she didn’t know what to do. Her mind didn’t, anyway. Her hands instinctly went to his cheeks and wiped his tears away. Then she brought him into a sweet, slow kiss. “I forgive you,” she said when she broke it. 

Branch smiled at her. “I knew you would.” That didn’t mean he’d forgiven himself. “Let’s get back to the book, yeah?” 

“Ok.” 

She turned the page to reveal their room again, but this time it was just Poppy, lying on the bed while staring at a tray that had a cup, a peice of paper, and a flower. 

“Things got better, though,” she read. 

She turned the page to reveal them having a picnic, reminding him of the day he had made a huge leap in their relationship, actually getting to know her. She twisted another knob that made their head flip around to reveal them laughing. 

The next page showed him a beautiful scene he remembered quite fondly. It was a nice pop up version of that small cupcake fiasco, his scrapbook self’s face covered in frosting. Branch reached over and pulled the string he was sure did something. And it did, it split the scene in two, each side turning around to reveal a different scene. Another pop up version of the cupcake fiasco, but this time it was when he had pulled Poppy closer to him to get even. 

He smiled at Poppy while letting the string go, making the scene go back to it’s original scene. “I carry that picture around, all the time.” 

“So that’s why I never see it anywhere!” She laughed as she turned the page. 

This page revealed them surrounded by their friends, both hers and his. It showed that he had put his cloak on her, his hands seemingly tying it around her neck. Branch did the same thing, pulling the string he was sure did something. And it did. Again, the scene split in two, each side turning until it created a new scene. It looked exactly like the one before, except this one had the tiny Branch kissing Poppy’s forehead. 

Branch’s face instantly heated up. “You, um, remember that.” 

It wasn’t a question and Poppy giggled. “How could I not, it was the most surprising thing in my life.” He wasn’t looking at her. She grabbed his chin and slowly turned his face to meet hers. “I liked it, though. I wouldnt mind you doing it again.” 

He smiled at her as he connected their noses, slightly rubbing his against hers. He opened his eyes when she pulled away, giggling. 

“Let’s get back to the story, you dork.” 

She turned the page to reveal them in their room again, but this time, everything was dulled down, a bit darker. Poppy reached over and pressed a button he didn’t even know was there. It made a small, green bulb light up and Branch realized that that was Sprite’s light and it lit up a small circle, revealing his and Poppy’s faces, smiling down at the adorable bug. Branch smiled, if only Poppy knew he had been staring at her at that moment, not Sprite. 

“I’m sorry,” he heard her say. He looked at her as she started at the page. “I should’ve just let you kiss me that night, it would’ve saved us so much trouble.” Branch was about to say that she didn’t have to, but she wasn’t finished. “But, I just couldn’t. I still wasn’t sure how I felt about you and it scared me to think that that would be my first kiss.” 

“I thought your first kiss was with Creek.” It left a bitter taste in his mouth to say the guru’s name. 

“My first kiss with you,” she amended, looking to him with a smile. “You set it all up didn’t you? The low light, the privacy. It seems like something you would do. Sort of like now,” she compared, looking around at all the candles.

Branch chuckled. “I wish I had. To be honest, I just wanted you to meet Sprite because, well, she was important to me and so were you. It just seemed that both the women I love should meet each other and I wanted to be there to see it. I didn’t know you’d look so beautiful while doing it.” 

Poppy could not wipe the smile off her face as she listened to his words. “You’re mother was right, you forest men are romantic.” 

Branch felt his face heat up. “Of course she told you that.” 

Poppy turned the page to reveal Branch on one knee while holding her hands, a speech bubble above him with hearts in it which he guessed represented the words he had used to confess to her. Once again, there was a string. He pulled it, causing the scene to, once again, split in half and turn until a new scene came up. This scene was when he gave her the Crystalline. Poppy read the final sentence. 

“She was sure she could find a happily ever after with her new husband.”

She closed the book and smiled at him. 

“It really does glow in the summer,” he told her. 

“I don’t doubt that,” she agreed. “Ryn told me that a lot of things glow in the forest during Summer. She said she’d show me one day.” 

Branch snorted. “Well, she’s gonna have to wait in line. I’m showing you first.” He leaned in close to her face. “Make it a little romantic scene for us,” he explained before giving her a peck. 

Poppy giggled before grabbing his collar and bringing him in for a real kiss. She was glad that she was able to do this, just have a nice little moment with him without a care in the world. He broke the kiss too soon, though. 

“Do you wanna head back to the party?” 

He was being considerate of her extrovert nature, she had noticed. But, for once in her life, she just wanted to be alone...with him. She shook her head. “No, I kinda just wanna stay here, with you.” 

Branch smiled, thinking of a great idea. “Sing to me.” 

Poppy laughed. “What?!” 

“Sing to me,” he repeated. “Try out your new mandolin and sing to me. I love it when you sing to me.” 

“Oh, alright,” she giggled. Not really wanting to move from their spot, Poppy used her hair to grab the mandolin and bring it over. “What song should I play?” She watched Branch shrug and an idea came to her. “Oh! I know the perfect song!” She strummed the mandolin before she started singing. 

_ Come along with me,  _

_ And the butterflies and bees, _

_ We can wonder through the forest, _

_ And do so as we please. _

Unbeknownst to them, a certain couple had snuck in while Poppy had been singing. 

_ Come along with me, _

_ To a cliff under a tree, _

_ Where we’ll gaze upon the forest, _

_ Like an everlasting dream.  _

Poppy made sure to look Branch in the eye as she sang the next verse. 

_ All of my affections, _

_ I’d give them all to you, _

_ Maybe by next summer, _

_ We won’t have changed our tune. _

_ We’ll still want to be,  _

_ In this town beside the trees, _

_ Making up new numbers, _

_ And living so merrily.  _

Branch couldn’t help but smile at the choice in song. This was definitely them. 

_ All of my affections, _

_ I’d give them all to you, _

_ I’ll be here for you always, _

_ And always be for you. _

_ Come along with me, _

_ To a town beside the trees,  _

_ We can wonder through the forest, _

_ And do so as we please, _

_ Living so merrily.  _

Poppy strummed her mandolin once more before jumping along with Branch at the sudden applause. They both turned their heads to see the Forest King and Queen. “Ryn!” Poppy set her mandoling down carefully before practically jumping over to the forest queen to embrace her. “I haven’t seen you in forever!”

Ryn smiled back at the beautiful princess. “I know, it’s been too long.” Looking at everything now, there didn’t seem to be anything wrong with the two. Branch had won her heart, apparently. She looked at the mandolin. “I see he finally made you a new one.” 

Poppy turned her head towards the Mandolin and smiled. “I know, right? Isn’t it beautiful! It looks just like the one he broke!”

Branch face-palmed, already standing next to his father. “I’m never living that down.” He turned to his dad, distressed. “Watch, dad, she’ll be going up to out children, like, ‘Hey, kids, wanna hear about the time your dad broke my mandolin?’,” he mocked, doing his best impression of her. 

Poppy snorted. “I’ll make a tradition and tell out grandkids!” 

That caused all four trolls to laugh. Branch smiled at his wife. He could admit that mentioning kids was a bit risky at the moment, but it had had a positive affect and he was happy..

Ryn turned to Poppy. “I’ve never heard you sing until today. You have the most magnificent voice.”

“Thank you, I know!” 

Ryn snorted. “Conceited, are we?” 

“With a voice like that, I’d be too,” Branch defended, putting his arm around her. 

It was only then that his parents noticed the book in his hands. “What’s this,” Eucalyptus asked, pointing at it. 

Branch held it up like a small child winning a prize. He had stars in his eyes as he said, “Poppy made it for me! Wanna see?”

As Branch showed his father the book, Ryn pulled Poppy aside. She pulled a bag out of her hair and handed it to Poppy. “Ok,” she whispered. “I know Branch hates it when I drink this, and he’s going to hate it when you drink it, but it’s too good to not have, so here.” She handed the bag to Poppy. 

Poppy opened the contents of the bag and almost squealed. Ryn covered her mouth and they both looked at the boys to see if they had noticed. They hadn’t and the two women sighed in relief. Poppy turned back to Ryn with a smile. “Thank you,” she whispered, excitement clear. 

“You’re welcome,” she whispered with a wink. “Now hide it before they see it!” 

Poppy’s eyes widened. That’s right! They were right there! She hastily shoved the bag in her hair. 

Branch took a glance at the women as his dad checked out the book. He watched as Poppy and Ryn giggled to each other before turning to him with innocent smiles. Too innocent. 

He was hit over the head by his father’s hand. He glared at him. “What?!” His father merely pointed at the page. Branch sighed dramatically. “I made her new one! With love!” That got everyone to start laughing. “I swear, every one of you is evil!” 

“Everyone,” Keith asked, popping out of Ryn’s hair. 

Every forest troll screamed causing Poppy to just laugh harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND~ it all goes downhill from here. Sorry (not really).


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna thank you guys for all your comments, they always make me so happy! Like, when you guys tell me that your having a bad day and that my story cheers you up, it makes me want to cry because, like, wow, I did that! It makes me so happy that I want to cry! So, thank you for the comments, guys! They're like little rainbows in my life, so, thank you for that. ❤❤❤

The first thing Mulberry did when he was done with patrol was head straight to Satin’s shop. He was definitely not curious about how the date went, at all. He just simply wanted to know if it went terribly.

Satin’s shop was a nice, colorful pod that you had to climb three mushrooms to get to and, once you got inside, there was an assortment of colors and fabrics to choose from. He remembered being completely blinded when he first stepped foot in here. The blinding never stopped because, to be honest, all these colors were amazing and it was truly fascinating how she and her sister were able to make something out of them.

Not that he’d ever tell her that to her face, though.

So, as he walked over to her, he kept a neutral expression. “Good morning, Satin.”

Satin, who had been humming a nice tune while picking out some colors, turned to see Mulberry staring up at her, his face completely devoid of emotion. She smiled brightly as she slid down. “Morning, Mulberry, how’d your patrol go?”

“It went fine,” he answered in a neutral tone. “You seem very chipper today. I take it the date went well.”

Satin pouted. “My goodness, you sound so formal.” She grabbed a green fabric and kicked the wall, causing the ladder to slide away from Mulberry and to another assortment of colors and fabrics. She picked out a purple on as she said, “Actually, the date went terribly.”

Mulberry perked up at that. “Really,” he asked, hoping that the hope he felt didn’t reach his voice.

Satin laughed as she settled with yellow. “Yeah,” she said, pulling out the fabric. She examined it before turning to Mulberry. “You think this yellow’s shiny enough?”

“It seems fine to me,” he answered before getting back to the topic. “So, how, exactly did the date go?”

Satin shrugged. “As well as dates go,” she answered, sliding down the ladder again. She started walking towards her design table. “We talked, we danced, we had fun.”

“I thought you said it went terribly,” he accused.

“Oh, it did,” she answered, perkily, as she measured the fabrics. “Dates are meant to see if you’d go further in a relationship.” She grabbed the scissors. “We decided to stay friends.”

Mulberry perked up again. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Satin said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Mulberry heard it, of course and started wondering what was going on through her mind. What if she really did like Rudy, that had been her one chance and he rejected her. His perky mood suddenly dissolved. “I’m...sorry to hear that.”

Satin perked up again. “Oh, no, it’s fine. It was my idea.”

Ok, now she was just confusing him. “Really?”

Satin nodded as she set the fabric aside and remeasured a new peice, she had miscalculated on the first one. Poppy’s wasn’t two centimeters anymore, she was three. “I didn’t really...feel anything with him,” she explained. “So we just decided to stay friends.”

Mulberry smiled. “Well, that’s great.” He leaned against her table, suddenly filled with confidence. “Whatta you doin’ tonight?”

“Tonight?” Satin looked at him, surprised. He wasted no time, apparently. Unfortunately, he would have to wait. “Tonight, my sister and are locking ourselves in this pod until we come up with something new.”

That got Mulberry to deflate a bit. “Whatta you mean, something new?”

“Something new to design,” she explained. “For Spring! It’s coming and it’s coming quick. The snow’s already began to melt and we have to think of new designs and quickly.” She looked at the newly cut fabric and gave a nod. This should be enough for her vision.

Mulberry looked unimpressed. “Just make the same things, what’s up with you rainbows and silly fashion?”

Satin gasped. “Fashion isn’t silly! It’s the way of life! Without it, we’d all be bland and look the exact same without a single unique thing to make us stand out from the rest.”

Mulberry smiled. “Wow, when you say it like that...it still sounds silly,” he mocked.

Satin rolled her eyes. There he went again, mocking her career. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” She turned away from him with a smirk. “Considering how you’re dressed all the time, it’s a miracle any troll glanced in your direction.”

Mulberry was offended. Looking down at himself, he didn’t see anything wrong with him. “What’s wrong with the way I’m dressed?”

Satin turned around with a bright smile. “Glad you asked.” She walked over to him, cornering him against the wall. She grabbed his collar and rubbed it between her fingers. “This material doesn’t compliment you...at all. It’s too rough and too dull.” She pointed to his pants. “Those pants look like you just grabbed any pants from your closet.” She gestured to all of him. “You’re wearing two different types of material and red is not a color you should wear.” She grabbed his hands and lifted them closer to his face. “Especially with your color. Don’t do that to yourself, you already have olive green hair.”

Mulberry snatched his hands away. “That small friend of yours is also yellow and has green hair.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” she said, wagging a finger. “She’s a bright yellow with turquoise hair. That compliments each other.” She giggled. “It’s like the surrogate trees took a look at your pod and thought, ‘Oh, let’s play darts with this one!’ Honestly! The only appealing thing about you has to be your nose,” she said, giving it a boop. “A nice orange. That’s a color that would definitely suit you.”

“Ok, ok,” Mulberry said, taking a few steps away from her to get some air. “First of all, I did not come here to be insulted.” He turned around, it was her turn to be cornered. “Second of all, I always look good.”

Satin laughed, enjoying this. “Sorry to break it to you, hot stuff, but there are just some things a troll can’t pull off.”

“I can pull anything off,” he said, still not backing down. He took a few steps towards her and placed his hands against the wall, trapping her there. “Besides.” He leaned his face closer to hers. “I didn’t hear you complaining the other night.”

Once upon a time, that would have made her blush, but Satin was used to it now. She simply smiled as she played his little game. “It’s hard to complain about fashion when you’re not wearing any clothes.”

Mulberry bowed his head and laughed as he took a step back, setting her free. “Ok, I’ll give you that,” he said, letting out one more laugh. “But I still say I look good in everything.”

Satin smirked. “Willing to prove that?”

“Gotta defend my honor!”

She smiled. “How about you volunteer for my fashion show at the beginning of spring?”

“Ok,” Mulberry said. “I’m willing to prove you wrong. Watch, throw me in anything! You won’t be able to resist me.”

That smile she had on her face the second he said that had him questioning what he just got himself into.

* * *

 

Branch was a bit confused when Poppy didn’t greet him from crossing the border as she usually did. As he walked to the castle-pod, with no sight of her, he wondered if something happened to her. Walking into the castle-pod, the staff didn’t seem fazed. They didn’t seem worried or scared or troubled. In fact, their happy moods weren’t shifted at all.

Then where the hair was Poppy?!

“Your highness!” Branch turned to see a raspberry troll come up to him. “Poppy wants you to meet her in the dining room. She told me to tell you once you came back from patrol.”

So she was in the dining room. He smiled. “Thanks, Cierra,” he said before running off to the dining room.

He entered it to see his father standing on the table, fighting an invisible enemy as his voice boomed a story. “I did what I could to get to her, fighting opponent after opponent, just so I would be able to fight by her side in battle.” He did a few more moves as Branch sat down next to a wide-eyed Poppy.

“Aw,” she awed in delight. Noticing Branch’s presence, she slided her plate of strawberries towards him, before listening to the story once again.

“But then,” his father boomed dramatically.

“Aw,” she awed in disappointment.

“I saw her! She was on her knees, defeated, her opponent’s sword high and ready to come down upon her. It shocked me to see her in such a state. But only for a second. Then, it enraged me. And do you know what I did?!” He asked, pointing the sword at Poppy, causing Branch to have anxiety.

“What did you do,” Poppy asked, unfazed by the sword and more into the story.

“I ran as fast as I could to her! Using the momentum I had built up, I jumped into the air and ran the enemy through with my sword!” Poppy stared on, amazed, as Eucalyptus dug his sword into the table. “I watched as his lifeless body fell to the ground before I kicked it aside to get to her. She collapsed the moment I said her name. For a second, I thought she was gone from my life forever. After that second, everything went black.” He pulled his sword from the table and started fighting the invisible opponent again. “I’ll never remember what happened that day. Those who saw me said that I killed everyone in my path to get to the leader, they said that, when they saw me, my eyes were glowing red. They told me that I had killed the leader, causing them to retreat. That we won the war! But all I’ll be able to remember is waking up four days later, the first words out of my mouth asking if Kathryne had made it.” Eucalyptus smiled as he used his sword to scoot out a chair, which he used as a step to get off the table before sitting on it. He smiled at Poppy. “The tears of joy I cried when I found out she survived.”

“What did you do next?”

“I, of course, wanted to go see her,” he explained.

Poppy giggled. “Of course.”

“But the doctor told me that I was in too bad a shape to move.” Eucalyptus snorted. “That didn’t stop me, though.”

* * *

 

_Eucalyptus glared at the doctor’s back as she made him some more numbing goop. He shouldn’t be here, he should be by Kathryne’s side! He sat up, no matter how much it hurt. “Don’t move,” the doctor commanded, turning around and glaring back at him. “You die, I go with you.”_

_It took Eucalyptus a second to realize what she meant and so he stayed still, even though he was itching to go see Kathryne and her beautiful maroon skin and gorgeous indigo hair and those wonderful green eyes. The goop felt cold on his skin, but it would make the wounds and stitches easier to bear with. Maybe, once they numbed, he would go see her. Yeah, that’s what he would do._

_So, when the doctor left a few minutes later to go report to his father that he had woken up, he grabbed a pair of crutches and started looking through the infirmary. He was glad no one was really here, that meant that, one, those who got hurt were healed, and, two, no one could stop him from seeing Kathryne._

_He found her in one of the infirmary rooms, talking to a colorful troll of bright purple and mint green. Everyone knew who that was and did their best to avoid her, but Eucalyptus had talked to her every now and then. He had to make a good impression for his future mother-in-law. They both stopped talking when he fully entered the room. “Your highness,” they both said in completely different tones. Kathryne sounded surprised while her mother sounded delighted. Her mother stood up with a bright smile. “I’ll come back, later, Ryn. You two,” she said, looking between him and her, “have some things to talk about.” She bowed to him once more. “Your highness.”_

_Being modest, he bowed his head to her with a smile. “Rosiepuff.” And she was gone. He looked back to Kathryne, she wasn’t looking at him. Now that he was getting a good look at her he noticed a few things he hadn’t before. Both her left leg and right arm were in a cast, her entire torso was covered in bandages, along with her left shoulder, there were small cuts all over her the skin that he could see, her lip was busted, but healing, and she sported a good shiner on her right eye. A gruelly sight to see, but he found her beautiful all the same. He took the seat that Rosiepuff had occupied just a minute ago. She still wasn’t looking at him. “How are you faring,” he asked._

_“You...should be resting, your highness,” she told him. “You’re in a terrible state.”_

_Eucalyptus chuckled. “Not as terrible as you.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips causing her to finally look at him. He smiled. “My lady.”_

_She looked at him for a few seconds with those beautiful green eyes. He thought she would punch him for that little act but she only looked away again. “Why?” She finally asked._

_He was a little confused by that. Why what? She could mean a number of things, why was he here, why did he kiss her hand, why did he call her ‘my lady’? “What do you mean?”_

_She took a deep breath and, by the pained look on her face, it must hurt to do so. “Why do you like me?”_

_That was a question that caught him off guard. He had an answer, honestly, he just wasn’t sure how to put it. He would try. He took a deep breath, which didn’t hurt him at all, and began. “To be honest, Kathryne, I’ve asked myself that plenty of times. Why do I like you, why does my heart flutter every time I see you, why do you consume my thoughts every second of the day?” She was looking at him again. “I never get a clear answer, but, every time I ask myself those questions that night replays in my mind. The night you saved my life. And I remember…” He let out a breathy laugh. “I remember the feeling I got when you finally stopped yelling at me, I remember what my heart told me.”_

_“...what?”_

_Eucalyptus smiled. “That you had to be mine.”_

_Though he thought that was sweet, she must have completely thought something different for she looked away from him. “You don’t even know me.”_

_“I know enough,” he said, not backing down. “I know you always perfer the brighter armor while training because, despite it all, you love your mother and her colors. I know you like it when I compliment you because you’re secretly conceited. You hate sweet root tea, you’ve always preferred Poison Root better, just like your uncle. You have the most beautiful singing voice. I’m positive you care more about the kingdom than I do. You’re the best sword fighter of our generation-”_

_“That’s just a rumor," she interrupted._

_“No it’s not,” he defended. “And I know that you adore children, the sweet ones, not the brats,” he amended, causing her to chuckle. “I know enough about you, but I want to know more.” He brought her hand closer to him, causing her to look at him once more. This was it, this was his last chance, the last chance he would give himself. “Can I have that?” If she said no, then he would leave her be, just like she wanted._

_It took her a while to answer and Eucalyptus dreaded every second that passed without and answer. Finally, she spoke. “I’m not going to marry you.” Rejected again. He could feel his heart shatter inside him and a million thoughts ran through his mind. He was sure he would have started crying had she not spoken again. “But, if you asked me on a date...there’s a chance I’d say yes.”_

_The smile on his face was hurting him but there was no possible way to stop this...happiness inside him. “W-w-w,” he stuttered before he laughed. Oh, goodness, he needed to control himself! He took a deep breath. “Will you go on a date with me?”_

_She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat. “After I’m healed.”_

* * *

 

“And so I waited four agonizing weeks for the most wonderful date of my life.”

“Aw,” Poppy awed in delight. “That is so beautiful!”

“I thought it’d be too gruesome of a story for you,” Branch commented before eating a strawberry.

“More like too beautiful,” she corrected. “A love story’s a love story, Branch, and I’m a sucker for all of them.”

“Even with all those gory details?”

“Even with all those gory details,” she confirmed. “I’m going to have to accept it soon enough, death comes in all forms. I hate that war is one of them, though.” She turned to the King. “Why are the Goblins always trying to fight with you?”

Eucalyptus raised a brow. “How do you know they’re always trying to fight us?”

Poppy opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. She revised what she was going to say in her head before letting it out. “I heard Arum’s husband died in a war with the goblins.”

Branck choked on his strawberry.

Eucalyptus nodded. “Yes...Sergeant Stem did die in a war with the goblins. Every generation in our kingdom has had to fight a war with them.”

Poppy looked devastated. “Why?”

“They think we stole something from them,” Branch said, the memories flooding back. “And instead of telling us what we _supposedly_ stole, they bring my men out so that they can kill them.” It took him a moment to realize he had squashed the strawberry in his hand. A hand had grabbed his other hand and he turned to see Poppy’s worried gaze. He set the strawberry down on the plate, no longer hungry. “I’m fine,” he reassured as he smiled at her. “Where’s mother?” He asked, changing the subject.

Poppy turned to Eucalyptus. “She’s giving Keith a bath.”

Branch laughed as memories came flooding back. “If I were still young enough to be given a bath!”

“All those bubbles,” Eucalyptus commented.

Poppy turned to Branch, abruptly. “You like bubble baths?!” He nodded, confused. “I love bubble baths! They’re so fun!”

Branch gave her a sly smile. “We should take one together sometime,” he joked.

Poppy let out a laugh before looking at him. “No,” she said with a serious expression. Her smile returned in a millisecond. “Anyway,” she tried changing the subject before the dining room doors bursted open.

“Kathryne,” Eucalyptus said in delight. “And my little guy,” he cooed, taking Keith from his wife and hugging him.

Kathryne smiled at the scene before looking at Poppy. “Entirely disappointed you ruined the surprise for Branch.”

Poppy waved it off with a giggle. “He’d of found out anyway. I just sped up the process. Right, Branch,” she said, turning to him with a smile.

A smile that didn’t have a care in the world. “Definitely,” he agreed, offering his own smile. It felt fake on his face, though, so when everyone started paying attention to Keith, he let it fall.

What was that all about? Why did she shift moods so suddenly? She said it so seriously, too. It kind of hurt him a bit. Did she not find him attractive or something? He guessed not many would find a grey troll attractive, though, Suki had assured him his first day here that they all found him attractive. She never said anything about Poppy, though, so her not finding him attractive was a possibility. If he were honest with himself, when they first saw each other, she didn’t faint like other trolls had, or even make a stupid face. She had looked...worried and...scared… Oh, goodness! She didn’t find him attractive at all! What was he supposed to do about that?! One part of his mind was telling him that that was a stupid thing to even think while the other parts of his mind were telling that specific part to shut up. Branch tried to make that part speak louder, but the others shouted over it. This was not good.

These were feelings, a stupid part of his mind told him. Of course he knew they were feelings, what else could they be?! He was in a place where one could express their feelings, it told him. What did that have to do with anything? He could just talk to her about it, it told him. Oh. That...actually wasn’t a bad idea. Just talk to her about it, so simple. A small smile appeared on his face. Yeah, ok, he would talk to her about it.

Finally resolving that issue, he tuned back into the conversation.

“...was performing out the story of how he saved your life,” Poppy explained to Ryn, who had asked what they had been talking about before she came.

Keith looked up at his new mom. “I wanna hear how you and Dad met.”

Eucalyptus was already giving Ryn his new son as he got up on the table again, ready to retell the story.

They spent more time than they should have in the dining room, just talking about their past experiences. It was only until Ryn brought up Sprite did Poppy come up with a good idea.

“Sprite is just the most adorable thing,” Poppy commented.

Ryn looked horrified. “That thing is still alive?!”

Branch looked horrified as well. “Very insensitive, mother! That is my baby!”

“Believe me, Poppy,” Ryn said, not even giving Branch a glance. “Branch may love you, but she will always come first. Always!”

Eucalyptus chuckled. “Trying to get that through Branch’s head is like trying to break through frozen water.”

Frozen water? “Oh, my gosh,” Poppy exclaimed. “We should all go Ice Skating!”

“Ice...skating,” the forest couple drawed out, the word foreign to their tongues.

“Yeah,” Poppy confirmed, enthusiastic. “Ice skating! Skating on ice! Keith loves it! Branch, on the other hand,” she turned to him with a smirk.

Branch rolled his eyes. “It’s a stupid pastime,” muttered.

Poppy turned back to his parents. “He spent more time falling on his butt than skating.”

“Well,” Ryn said, smiling to Eucalyptus. “If it’s something our son can’t do, it must be fun.”

“I agree,” Eucalyptus nodded.

Branch groaned. Why were his parent’s like this?

“Great!” Poppy jumped up from her chair, clasping her hands together. “I’ll just go fetch my dad and we’ll head to the twin’s shop for ice skates. They’ll be sure to have some in your size.”

“You know what,” Ryn said, getting up as well. “Why don’t we all go fetch your father? We don’t spend enough time with him.”

“I do find him quite delightful,” Eucalyptus agreed, getting up. Then he looked confused. “Where’d Keith go?”

Branch, panicking, checked his hair. Oh, thank goodness! “He’s in Ryn’s hair,” Poppy said.

“Aw, Poppy,” the trolling said, coming out of his new mother’s hair causing all forest trolls to jump. “Don’t blow my cover.”

Ryn, shakily, took the child out of her hair and hugged him to her. “How on earth did you know that?”

“Did you see him go in,” asked Eucalyptus.

Poppy shook her head. “I kinda just know by looking at your hair. Keith does that to every troll, even me. It gave me a heart attack the first time he did that to me.” Poppy giggled as she booped the child’s nose before smiling at everyone else. “Alright, then, let’s go fetch my dad!”

Walking outside of the dining room had been a mistake. Trolls were everywhere! “Did you check the secret stash?!” Cierra called over to a red troll.

“Of course I did,” Cecelia yelled. “That’s the first place I looked!”

“Ok, calm down!” A male troll yelled as everyone else panicked.

“Shut up, Darius,” everyone yelled at him, causing him to sigh.

That’s when he noticed the princess’s presence. “Poppy!” He said, running over to her. “Is your dad with you?”

Poppy looked confused. “He’s not in his room?” She remembered walking him there last night, after the party.

Darius shook his head. “The whole kingdom’s been looking for him for the past hour!”

Poppy’s eyes widened. “Oh, my gah!” Poppy started looking around frantically, hoping to catch a glimpse of her dad anywhere. She started heading for the castle-pod doors when it burst open, revealing Sap. She scanned the room before her eyes landed on Poppy. “Your highness,” she yelled as she ran over to her. “It’s your father! There’s something wrong with him!”

The forest royals all took a glance at each other, wondering what had happened.

“What?” Poppy shook her head, that wasn’t right. Something wrong? With her father? “Where is he?”

“He’s in the infirmary, I’ll escort you-,” Sap started before the princess ran off. She looked towards the royal family before they, too, ran off to follow Poppy. It wasn’t long before every troll around her started following as well. Ok, then. She guessed every troll wanted to see how their king was. She started following as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last chapter, I may or may not have scared you guys with saying things go down hill. I just wanna let you know that I mean things will go down hill agonizingly slowly. So, yeah, sorry for the false alarm. LOVE YOU ALL!! ❤❤❤


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BET YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD!! Or, worse, abandoning this fanfic. Well, I'M NOT!! I am really sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update, I just wasn't feeling it, I had no motivation. BUT I DO NOW!! SO EVERYTHING IS OK!! Sorry if the chapter seems a bit off from the rest of the story, it's been a long time since I worked on this story (Almost two months) I'll try not to let you guys wait so long for the next update! LOVE YOU ALL!!

Poppy burst through the infirmary door to find Plum giving her dad a check up. “Ok,” Plum said, not disturbed by Poppy’s presence. “You seem to be fine, King Peppy, but one more thing.” She grabbed a small critter. “Follow along with the keys.” She pressed a spot on the bug that made a sound.   
“Do~,” the king sang. Plum pressed another. “Me~!” Plum pressed another. “Re~, Fa~, Me~, Sol~, Fa~, La~, Sol~, Ti~, La~ , Do~, Ti~, Re~, Do~!”

Plum nodded. “Your vocals seem to be fine.” She looked at him. “Are you sure you don’t remember anything that happened.”

“I’m sure,” the old King answered.

Plum nodded, again. She turned to Poppy, startling her. “Can I speak to you, Poppy?” She looked at the parade of trolls behind her. “Alone?”

Poppy nodded and was lead to another room, Branch following behind her. Plum turned to her, uneasy. “Ok, Poppy,” she started. “First off, your father is fine.” Poppy breathed a sigh of relief. “But, something is wrong with him. He told me that you walked him to his room last night and that he went to bed. But Sap, I believe was her name, found him near the border, asleep on a pile of snow.”

“How’d he get all the way out there?!”

“See, that’s what’s wrong. He doesn’t remember.”

Poppy stared at her. “What does that mean?”

“Look, Poppy, I hate having to tell you this…” Now Poppy knew this was serious, no troll ever used the word “hate” in such a way. “But, though, I’ve never seen cases like this, my mom has and, from her experience...it doesn’t get better.” Poppy only stared at her so she went on. “He seems to have memory problems, though, it’s too early to tell, he could be losing his mind.”

Poppy slowly shook her head. “No,” she stated. “My dad’s going to be fine. The Great King Peppy will rule for more years-”

“Poppy, please,” Plum tried.

“-and he will live a long, loving life and have fun with his grandchildren-”

“But, Poppy, listen-”

“-and have a fulfilling life just like he planned,” Poppy yelled over her. She stared at Plum with a teary smile. “He’s going to be fine.”

Plum sometimes hated her job. “He’s fine...for now.” She sighed as she turned to Branch. “Please.”

Branch took that as his cue to speak. He grabbed Poppy’s hand and she turned to him. “Tell her he’s going to be fine.”

The pleading in her voice made him want to tell her such a lie, but the love in his heart told him otherwise. “Poppy, I think you should listen to Plum.” He wiped a tear from her cheek. “This could be serious. My grandpa suffers the same and this isn’t something to take lightly. You have to consider the possibilities, Poppy. He might not be fine.”

Poppy shook her head and snatched her hands away from him. She wiped her tears away, still shaking her head. “He’s going to be fine,” she said. “He’s alright, now. This was just a fluke.” She looked to Plum with a smile. “We’re going to be going ice skating today.”

Plum couldn’t help but feel sorry for the princess. She was in denial. She gave her a pained smile. “Make sure the ice is still thick enough, ok?”

Poppy’s smile became more genuine, believing that she was coming into her way of thinking. She gave her a thumbs up. “You got it!” She grabbed a worried Branch’s hand and headed back to her father. She let go of Branch and held out her arm. “C’mon, dad! We’re going ice skating!”

King Peppy smiled. “Ah, a nice skate will definitely help these old bones,” he joked, getting up and taking Poppy’s arm.

They had had a nice time skating and Poppy had found it funny that Branch was the only having trouble, his parents getting it quite quickly. Her dad had seemed fine and Poppy let her worries fade away, knowing everything had been a false alarm and her dad was going to be fine.

* * *

 

That had been two weeks ago and, just as Poppy predicted, that little incident had been a fluke.

It was a nice afternoon and Poppy was waiting at the daycare for parents to pick up their kids. In the meantime, she was telling them the story of the gurus. “...and two pods sprouted!” She exclaimed, causing the kids to laugh in glee. “The Guru Chiyoko pointed at the first pod and named it Cybil! Then she pointed at the other pod and named it…”

“Creek!” She let the children finish for her, uncomfortable to say his name herself.

“That’s right!” She said, rewarding them with a smile. “And they make sure every troll is happy with their wisdom and caring hearts.”

“But I thought King Peppy made everyone happy,” one child reminded.

Poppy was about to answer when someone said, “Who’s King Peppy?”

Poppy snapped her head towards the familiar voice to see her dad, staring at her with empty eyes. Poppy stood up straight, looking at him in surprise, hoping he was joking. He had made this joke plenty of times to get the kids laughing, but, for a second, it didn’t seem like he was joking. The second felt like an eternity. Emotions built up in her as she realized that there was no recognition in his eyes as at all, they were completely blank and devoid of any remembrance. She wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear from the unwanted emotions that seemed to consume her.

The moment was interrupted when all the kids yelled, “You’re King Peppy!” Then they all jumped on him, as they always did. Poppy watched as that seemed to snap him back to reality and he started laughing. “Poppy, get ‘em off me!” Poppy watched for a few seconds as the stranger turned back into her father. She grabbed the children off of him, distracted.

Peppy laughed as he stood up, all the children finally off of him. Why were they on him, again? It didn’t matter, he had come to the daycare for a reason. He turned to Poppy with a smile. It swayed a bit when he saw worry but, nonetheless, he brought her into a hug. “What troubles you, sweetie?”

Poppy hugged him back. “Nothing,” she lied. “Some of the parents are a tiny bit late,” she tried again, knowing her father wanted an answer.

Peppy broke the hug. If that was all… “I came here to ask if you wanted to eat dinner together-”

“Of course,” Poppy exclaimed before he could even finish the sentence. She smiled at another troll picking up her child. She grabbed her dad’s hands. “I’d love to spend time with you!”

* * *

 

Branch sighed in relief when he and his men got back from patrol. Dinner wasn’t over yet which meant he could eat with Poppy! He had barely seen her today since he was busy making plans for the upcoming spring. They would have to start setting out more traps and ask harper to paint them with spring colors and, now that winter was coming to an end, he would have less time with Poppy, especially when his heat came. He did not want to expose her to that just yet. Looking around their usual spot, he couldn’t find her anywhere. He went over to the snack pack. “Hey guys,” he greeted with a smile. They greeted him back, cheerfully. Well, most did, Chenille just jumped Suki. “Have you guys seen Poppy?”

“I think she went to go put her dad to sleep,” Cooper explained, getting a chorus of agreement.

Branch smiled. “Alright, well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” he said, heading towards the castle-pod.

“Hello, Sap,” Biggie greeted, happily, offering her a piece of chocolate. This didn’t get bypassed by either of their friends.

Sap took it, surprised he was talking to her. She had made a point to avoid him for the past few weeks, wanting the stupid feeling in her stomach to stop. It, of course, didn’t, and it only intensified now. “Greetings, Biggie,” she answered, sidestepping him and heading towards an empty seat with her colleagues.

Biggie seemed a bit put off by that but regained his smile and followed. “How was patrol?”

Why was he following her? “As well as patrols go,” she answered. “The snow is melting, though, so we’ll have to be scheduling more patrols,” she added once she thought about it.

She was about to take a seat when Biggie pulled the mushroom out for her. She stood there for a few seconds, wondering what the heck just happened. She looked at him, wondering what she was supposed to do. Biggie gestured towards the chair and it clicked. This was new, no one had ever done this for her before. She heard her colleagues chuckle as she took a seat and he pushed the mushroom in.

“I’ll talk to you later, Sap,” Biggies said cheerfully before heading back to his own seat.

That’s when everyone around her burst out laughing. “Shut up,” she tried yelling, but her voice cracked, causing everyone to laugh harder.

“Looks like he didn’t get the memo that you aren’t exactly a lady,” Fiona giggled.

Sap only blushed in reply.

“You think he knows what he’s getting himself into,” Finick tried not to laugh.

Arum rolled her eyes. “You guys are being idiots.” She placed a hand on Saps and gave her a reassuring smile. “I think he’s great for you.”

Sap snatched her hand and placed it on her lap. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Arum smiled. “Yes you do,” she answered before eating her food.

* * *

 

Branch found her in the dining room, sitting and looking at a cup as if it were telling her the most upsetting story in the world. “Poppy,” he called, walking over to her. “What’s wrong,” he asked as he took a seat.

She didn’t answer for a long time and Branch was about to ask again when she suddenly spoke. “I saw it for myself today,” she answered slowly.

Branch raised a brow. “Saw what?”

“My dad losing his mind,” she answered, slowly again. “He didn’t recognize me at all.” She took a deep breath before turning her head to him with a tired smile. “How was patrol?”

Switching the subject was always Poppy’s fallback, but he wasn’t so sure this was the time for that. He grabbed her hand and looked her in the eye. “Poppy, are you ok?”

She let out a laugh, grabbing his arm and snuggling into it. “You’re so cute~ when worry,” she sung. She looked at him with a smile. “We should go and take that bubble bath!”

Branch would have definitely agreed to that offer if it weren’t for one little detail. “Poppy, where’d you get Poison Root from?”

Poppy giggled. “What are you talking about, I don’t have Poison Root!”

“I can smell it in your breath, Poppy.”

“Oh,” she let out, disappointed she was caught in a lie. She smiled. “Oh, what’s the harm in it! It’s just a drink.”

“A drink that makes you do irrational things,” he argued. “Especially if you drink it to drown away your sorrows. Poppy I don’t want you drinking that stuff! Where’s the bottle?”

“It’s hiding from you,” she laughed.

Branch rolled his eyes. “Poppy, I’m serious.” He had an idea. “If you don’t give me the bottle, I won’t cuddle with you tonight.”

That seemed to worry her. “What?”

“I won’t cuddle with you if you don’t give me the bottle,” he answered, crossing his arms.

“But I love cuddling with you,” she cried.

“Then you’ll give me the bottle,” he said, holding out a hand.

Poppy sighed in despair. Poison Root or cuddling with Branch? Well, the answer was obvious! She took the bottle out of her hair and handed it to Branch.

Branch looked at the bottle in his hand with astonishment. It was half gone! Well, her being drunk explained her behavior, though, she was lot calmer than the last time she drank the stuff. He shoved the bottle in his hair, planning to discard it properly later on, and almost lost his balance when Poppy threw herself at him, embracing him in a hug. “I love you so much!” She cried, trying to bring him into a kiss.

He pushed her away instantly. “What are you doing?”

She looked like a confused trolling. “I’m kissing you.”

“Don’t.”

She looked like she was about to cry. “Why not?”

“Because you’re drunk,” he answered.

She tilted her head to the side, looking adorable and confused. “But I’m your wife.”

“It’s still wrong. It’s not proper consent,” he explained.

Poppy smiled jumping at him again and embracing him in another hug. “You’re such a gentletroll!” She broke the hug and booped his nose. Branch was confused when she suddenly glared at her finger. “I shouldn’t boop you, that was mine and Creek’s thing.”

Branch was a little putoff hearing the Guru’s name. He had remained as civil as he could to troll when he was around which was, thankfully, not that much. He raised correctly, after all.

Poppy smiled at him again. “You have much more morals than Creek,” she giggled.

He looked at her. “How so?” He assumed that idiot guru was a gentletroll as well to fuel his popularity. Of course, a gentletroll didn’t try to go after another troll’s mate.

Poppy giggled. “He tried to kiss me while you were away.” She stopped giggling once she saw his face. She instantly sobered up. “You weren’t supposed to know that.”

Branch’s vision turned red. He pushed Poppy away and headed towards the door.

“Branch,” Poppy called. “I don’t know what you’re going to do, but please don’t do it!” He didn’t didn’t listen at all as he barged out of the dining room. “Hair me,” she muttered before running after him.

* * *

 

“...like! Who does he think he is?!”

Guy looked away from Creek, a bit annoyed. “The troll saving our species.”

“We could have done fine without them,” Creek spat. “I’m sure Cybil would have come up with something.”

“You would’ve hated the idea anyway,” Guy informed before drinking his tea.

Creek huffed, not knowing what to say to that. He looked down at his tea, not really thirsty at the moment. “I just want things to go back to the way they were. Things were perfect that way.”

“Our species was dying,” Guy reminded.

Creek sighed. “I meant that the world made sense before the forest trolls came!”

“You mean _your_ world did.”

“Whose side are you on?!”

“I’m not on anyone’s side, Creek,” he explained. “I’m just saying that you’re not even trying to move on. You’re living in your own little bubble of despair and it’s not right-”

“I’ll tell you what’s not right!” Creek interrupted. “A random troll coming and sweeping up another troll’s mate!”

Guy looked at him. “You mean like you’ve been trying to do?”

“Seriously! Whose side are you on?!”

“There are no sides! There’s only one side, and that’s the side where everyone moves on! And everyone has,” he added, softly.

“I haven’t,” Creek spat.

“Exactly.”

Creek glared at him. “Why are you here again?”

“To keep you company,” Guy answered. “You’ve been eating dinner alone, lately. Don’t think anyone hasn’t noticed, cause they have. The Snack Pack is worried, but I assure them that you’re fine cause I know this is hard for you.”

“Thank you, I guess.”

“But…”

“There has to be a ‘but’?”

“Yes. They aren’t stupid and they’re going to come by themselves soon. You’re going to have to confront this problem somehow, Creek. I know you won’t go to Cybil-”

“You’ve been well informed.”

“But you will have to confront it. I don’t know how, yet, but you do.”

“And what if I don’t want to?”

“It’ll confront you instead.”

Creek glared at him. “Have you been talking to Cybil?”

“No, that was entirely my own advice. And you know I’m right. You should at least try to move on. Have you even looked at another troll?”

“No,” he answered, bitterly.

“Why not? You have plenty of admirers. You could make a dream come true by giving someone a chance.”

Creek rolled his eyes. “Like whom?”

“...Like me.”

His voice was so small Creek almost didn’t hear him, but he did. And that proposal caused him to snap his head towards him, eyes wide.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” Guy thought aloud. “What was I thinking?! I think I’ll go now,” he said before rushing for the door.

Creek scurried out of his chair, barely catching Guy’s hand before he ran out the door. Guy didn’t look at him. “Guy, I…” He sighed. “You know that there’s no possible way…”

“Like I said, I think I’ll go now,” Guy tried leaving.

Creek grabbed his hand again. “...Y-you’re a great friend, Guy.”

Guy snatched his hand back, still not looking at him. “I know,” he said before leaving.

Creek didn’t try to stop him this time. Guy...and him! H-he had to be joking! There was no possible way that could happen, they had been friends for too long. He didn’t want to ruin that! Their friendship was something he truly valued, from the very first day they became friends! He didn’t want to just...ruin it! “Ugh!” He buried his face in his hands. He probably just did by not accepting his feelings. Now the only person he could talk to hated him.

“Oh, Creek,” a sad, familiar voice said.

He snapped his head towards the troll leaning against his hole frame and glared. “What do you want Cybil,” he snapped. Finally, he noticed that she was looking at him in horrific sadness. He looked down at himself, wondering what could be wrong and gasped in horror. It sank in faster than normal. Honestly, he was amazed it hadn’t happened sooner. Full of bitterness and anger, he should have lost his colors months ago. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Cybil take a step towards him and be backed away immediately.

Cybil brought her hands back to herself, startled when he backed away so suddenly. She only wanted to hug him. Did anyone know how hard it was to want to hug someone who didn’t want to be hugged? “A-are you ok,” she asked, stupidly.

He glared at her. “Well, you’re not very observant, are you,” he seethed.

“I just want to help,” she explained, taking another step towards him.

He backed away again. “I don’t want your help. The only thing I want from you is to drop dead.”

Cybil visibly flinched at that. It wasn’t normal for a troll to wish death upon someone. Creek was seriously out of line. He always had been and she had foolishly hoped that he would let the universe help him. “Creek, nothing good is going to happen if you keep doing this. You have to get out of your hole of self-pity and grow. It’s what mom would have want-”

“Mom? Mom?!” Creek laughed, amused. “You really think I care what that woman thinks?! That woman left us here to fend for ourselves!”

“No, she didn’t, Creek! You have to understand! She did what was best for us!”

“What was best for us? What was best for us?! How was leaving us here, without anyone to ultimately trust, without a family, without a mom, supposed to help us!”

“Creek, please. You have to understand, she was was a wonderful woman-”

“Yeah, a _wonderful_ woman! It’s not like she left me with abandonment issues!”

“It was her time, Creek! She had to go!”

“She couldn’t have had us sooner?! No! She couldn’t, right?! She had to have us on the verge of her life, knowing she wouldn’t be able to take care of us! What kind of mother does that?! Decides to have a child and not raise it?!”

“Creek,” Cybil cried, tears falling just as fast as his. “If you could just listen! She wasn’t in the position to take care of us. She may not have been there, but she left us with wonderful trolls, a family!”

Creek rolled his eyes, tears still falling. “See, the worst part about this is that you’re completely ok with all of this. It’s like you have no sympathy for me at all, no regards for what I’m feeling whatsoever.”

“But I do, I do have sympathy for you. I’ve been trying to help you my entire life!”

“And look how that turned out,” he roared, gesturing to himself. He figured that must have sparked something inside of her for she fell to her knees and started sobbing into her hands. He felt a sudden pang of guilt as he saw this but it was gone as quickly as it came. He sat down on the floor, watching her cry.

He jumped when Cybil suddenly sat up and looked towards his entrance. He barely had time to register what she was doing before a gray blur came from the door.

That gray blur just so happened to be Branch, his eyes set and sword drawn. He looked around the room before his eyes settled on none other than a gray Creek. It surprised him, but only for a second before he rushed over to him, sword high above his head.

“No!” Branch heard someone yell and, before he knew it, someone was standing right between he and Creek. Branch’s anger flushed away just enough for his to recognize Cybil standing in front of his, her arms wide open, blocking him from Creek. “This isn’t going to help you,” she said softly. He noticed that her eyes were red and that her cheeks were tear-stained. She had been crying.

Crying female or not, this wasn’t any of her business. “Ma’am, please move aside,” he ordered, his eyes trailing towards Creek, who was glaring back at him. “This doesn’t concern you.”

Cybil took a deep breath. “It may not, but this won’t help you. Killing him will only replace your anger with guilt. My brother may have done many stupid things, but killing him will only make you the fool.”

Poppy stood at the entrance, wondering what Branch would do. When she had seen him draw his sword while getting closer to Creek’s pod, she had instantly sped up her running, which was hard to do with the massive headache she had gained. And it wasn’t helping with her mind occupied with trying to find a solution to this problem and the fact that Creek was gray.

Branch stared at Cybil. Sh-she was h-his sister? Which meant… Oh, no! He instantly fell to his knees and stood his sword in front of him. “Forgive me, your honor.”

Cybil put her arms down, no longer seeing him as a threat. “You’re forgiven, your highness. Please, sheath your sword.”

Branch stood up and did so, amazing Creek for he had never treated him with that level of respect.

Poppy took this as her chance to run over to him and grab his arm. “Branch,” she whispered. “Lets go.” She tried pulling him, but he didn’t budge.

“I told you, I didn’t want your help,” Creek growled.

Cybil turned to him, astonished. “You rather I let him kill you?”

“Anything would be better than having to live a life with you.”

“Don’t speak to her that way, you scum!” Branch yelled. How disrespectful could a troll be?

“Please, Branch, control yourself,” Cybil ordered. She hated having to use her authority over him, but it was the only way.

Creek laughed. “You’re bound to what my sister says.” Creek stood up, still laughing. “How pathetic!”

“Creek,” Cybil warned.

“No, no, I want to enjoy this.” He turned to Branch with a smile. “I’ve never seen you show this

respect to me.”

“You aren’t half the guru she is!” Branch snapped. In all honesty, he hadn’t known Cybil was a guru, but now that he did, it made sense. She was kind, always formal towards him, yet friendly, and everyone seemed to be scared of her.

“Branch,” Poppy seethed. “Please, let’s just go!”

Creek took a glance at Poppy and it instantly clicked why they were here. He chuckled. “So, you finally told him. I was sure you’d have told him sooner.”

“Creek, I’m not speaking about this to you,” Poppy snapped at him, wanting this to be over. She turned to Branch with pleading eyes. “Please, lets go.”

“Oh, yes, leave me, Poppy. You’re good at that!”

Ok, that was it! Branch drew his sword again and pointed at his neck. Cybil didn’t stop him this time. “Listen to me, you stupid-”

“Branch, please,” Poppy pleaded. Ugh! She never should’ve drunk the Poison Root! This was supposed to stay a secret!

“No, Poppy,” Branch said, touching Creek’s neck with the tip of his sword. “I’m sick of him. He has no respect for authority, no respect for his family, and no respect for _you_. Explain to me why he doesn’t deserve this.”

“...Because you have me. _You_ have me. Not him. _You_ . It shouldn’t matter anymore because I love _you_ , not him.” She noticed his sword going down, she was convincing him to go. “We can go back home and pretend this never happened.”

Creek glared at her. “Yes, Poppy, go back home and pretend _we_ never happened.” He didn’t say anything else for the point was back on his neck.

“Keep speaking and this sword goes through your throat,” Branch threatened.

“Go ahead,” Creek challenged. “It won’t be my life that ends, though.” He knew Poppy would never forgive Branch if he killed him.

“Creek, stop it,” Poppy snapped.

“Is this what you chose over me? A brute?!”

“Creek,” Poppy warned, grabbing Branch’s arm.

“No,” he said, pushing Branch’s sword away from him now that Poppy was in the way. “I want to know why you threw everything we had away for him! What has he given you that I haven’t?!” His glare intensified when Branch put a protective arm between he and Poppy. “I gave you my love! I gave you my trust! I gave you romance! What has he given you that I haven’t?!”

Poppy didn’t know how to answer that question. Branch had given her all those things, of course, but in a different way. She wasn’t really sure how to explain her love for Branch and, luckily she wouldn’t have to.

“Creek, quit it,” Cybil demanded, finally speaking again.

The glare was directed at her now. “Like you have any room to talk when you caused this mess!”

Poppy couldn’t believe how irrational Creek was being. “How does this have anything to do with Cybil?!”

“No, he’s right,” Cybil interrupted, calmly. “This is all my fault.”

“What,” the royal couple asked in unison, confused and surprised.  

Cybil sighed. “I brought you two together even though the universe told me not to.”

“The universe...told you not to,” Poppy questioned.

“It was the first time I ever disobeyed her. I saw that he liked you and you liked him and I couldn’t help but bring you two together. I thought you could make him happy,” she said to Poppy. ”And you did.” She turned to Creek, tears in her eyes. “Had I known this would happen, I never would have done it. I just wanted you to be happy because...you’re my brother and I love you.”

Poppy and Branch watched as Creek took a step towards a crying Cybil. “Cybil, you’re my sister.” Creek grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye. “And there is no one here I hate more than you.”

Cybil broke. She ran out of the pod, tears falling from her eyes and sobs coming from her mouth.

“Cybil!” Poppy cried, running after her.

Branch turned to Creek. “You’re a terrible troll, you know that.”

“Get out of my home,” Creek ordered, heading towards his kitchen.

For once, Branch happily obeyed him. It wasn’t long before he found Poppy comforting Cybil. Sprite was there too, bringing some light to the darkening forest. She must have followed Poppy’s scent here when she found out they weren’t at the castle. “Your honor, are you ok,” Branch asked when he got near. He watched as Cybil slowly broke away from Poppy’s hug. “Please, just call me Cybil. And to answer your question,” She turned to him with a smile. “I will be.” She sniffled before looking up at Sprite and smiling. “A full fifteen years,” she whispered to herself. Branch’s eyes widened. What did she just say?! Cybil turned to Poppy. “Goodnight, Poppy. Don’t worry about me, ok? I’ve dealt with the worst of him, this was nothing.”

Poppy nodded, still coming to terms with this side of Creek. She couldn’t believe that that was the troll she used to love. She watched as Cybil walked away before turning to Branch. “I-... I’m sorry,” she said. “I should have told you sooner, I shouldn’t have kept it a secret-,” she started before being interrupted with a hug.

Branch held her tightly as he said, “It’s ok. You don’t have to tell me anything until you’re ready. I trust you.”

Poppy smiled as she hugged him back.

“I do, however, want to know where you got the Poison Root from.”

She sighed. “Your mom gave it to me.”

“Figures,” Branch muttered. “Please promise me that you’ll stop drinking that stuff, Poppy. It’s not- It’s not good for you.”

“I’ll try,” Poppy promised. She hugged him tighter. “Can we go home and cuddle now?”

Branch let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah.” They locked arms before they started walking and Sprite made a point to nuzzle both of their faces before flying off ahead of them. Branch watched her go, thinking about what Cybil had said. He didn’t want to put too much thought into it, but he did. And it gave him a thought he could have done without.

Sprite had lived a full fifteen years.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Troll Epic (To Be or Not to Be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942713) by [dragonNMR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonNMR/pseuds/dragonNMR)




End file.
